


Watching Stars In Crane

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: İnsan kendi filminde, aşkı nerede bulacağını seçemez.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hongbin/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bir mimar olarak yazmaktan çokça keyif aldığım VIXX şantiye fici *-* Umarım siz de okurken benim kadar keyif alırsınız.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hongbin yeni işe başladığı şantiyeye uyum sağlamaya çalışırken kendisi gibi ortama yabancı olan stajyerlerle tanışacaktır.

"Sarı bela mı? O da kim?"

Sorduğu soruya karşılık karşısındaki adam önce başını sonra tüm bedenini titretirken gözlerini kısıp dudaklarını aralamıştı. "Ah, içim bir hoş oldu."

Lee Jaehwan. Burada bulunduğu iki haftada onun sekreterden çok daha fazlası olduğunu çoktan fark etmişti. Hayır, Lee Jaehwan bir sekreter değil kesinlikle bir köleydi. Şefin onu köle pazarından satın almış olması dünya üzerindeki en mantıklı seçenek olabilirdi.

"Lee Hongbin."

Kendi ismini duyduğunda sıçrayarak sesin geldiği yöne döndü ve odasından çıkıp kendine yaklaşmakta olan şefe eğilerek selam verdi. "Evet, Şef Cha."

Cha Hakyeon. Sadece sekreteri Lee Jaehwan'a değil, tüm ofise hatta belki şirkete bile kök söktürebilecek potansiyele sahip bir şefti. Koyu teni ve alımlı bakışları karşı ofisteki sağlıkçı kadınların ve taşeron firmanın stajyerlerinin sabah-akşam gündemi haline gelebiliyordu.

Şef, Hongbin'in tam önünde durup ellerini fosfor sarısı yeleğinin üzerinden beline yerleştirdi ve başını geriye attı. "Neden burada dikiliyorsun, çalışmak yerine? Mesai saatleri değişti de benim mi haberim yok?"

Hongbin başını iki yana sallarken gözlerini kaçırdı ve gergin bir halde ona söyleyeceği kelimeleri seçmeye çalıştı. "Ben işlerimi bitirdim."

Hakyeon gülümseyip gözlerini kıstı ve bakışlarını Hongbin'in üzerinden ayırmadan sekreterine seslendi "Jaehwan-ah sen dışarıda bitmiş bir bina görüyor musun? İşlerimi bitirdim diyor da."

Jaehwan onu başıyla onayladı ve elindeki dosyayı açıp gerginliği atmak ve çabucak işe dönmek için boğazını temizledi. "Evet efendim, bitmiş bir bina yok ancak gelmekte olan bir Başkan Jung var."

"Başkan Jung?" Hakyeon ve Hongbin aynı anda sorduğunda az önce şefinden azar yemiş olan Hongbin onun sert bakışlarıyla yeniden karşılaştığı için bu kez başını eğdi ve kaşlarını çatıp içinden kendine küfretti. İlk maaşını bile almadan atılması an meselesiydi.

Hakyeon yeni çalışanının bu kadar üstüne gitmek konusunda kendini dizginlerken sekreterine döndü. "CEO Jung mu yoksa Sarı Bela mı?"

Ofisin dışındaki teker sesleri Jaehwan'ı paniğe sokarken Hakyeon'un koluna girdi ve kulağına yaklaşıp fısıldadı. "Sarı Bela." Aynı anda şefin gözleri kocaman açılırken Hongbin yaklaşmakta olan bir belanın varlığının farkındaydı ancak bahsi geçen Sarı Bela'nın kim olduğundan emin değildi.

"Çabuk!" dedi Hakyeon geri çekilip Jaehwan'a arkasındaki dolabı gösterirken "Bana baretimi ver." Jaehwan panikle raftan kendi baretini ve şefin baretini aldı ve başıyla onu onaylayıp fosfor sarısı ceketini düzeltti.

"Başkan Jung'u karşılamamız gerek efendim."

Hakyeon tam dışarı adımını atacakken orada hala dikilmekte olan Hongbin'i hatırladı ve bir adım geri atıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Sen de git ve işe başlayacak stajyerlerin iş güvenliği eğitiminde iş sağlığı ofisine yardımcı ol. Başkan Jung gittiğinde de odama gelirsin."

"Evet, şef." Hongbin onu başıyla selamlayıp ofisten çıkmasını izlerken yüzünü buruşturdu ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Cha Hakyeon'un namı ve insanların üzerinde bıraktığı etki daha fazla elinin ayağının dolaşmasına sebep oluyordu ancak onun altında çalıştığını unutmamalı ve kendine çeki-düzen vermeliydi. Rafta kalan ve kendinin olan son bareti aldı ve yakasındaki kimliğini düzelterek karşı ofise doğru yürüdü.

Bahsi geçen ve ortalığı Şef Cha Hakyeon'dan bile daha çok karıştıran Sarı Bela'nın kim olduğunu merak ederken kalabalığın yoğunlaştığı kırmızı Mercedes'in önüne baktı. Arabadan sarı saçlı beyaz tenli resmi ancak spor giyimli biri inmişti. Öyleyse Sarı Bela gerçekten de CEO Jung'un oğlu Başkan Jung Taekwoon olmalıydı.

Hongbin yeni gelen stajyerleri güzel karşılamak adına yeleğini düzeltip beyaz baretini taktı. _'Bari bunu düzgün yapalım Beannie, Fighting!'_

Konteyner ofisin beyaz kapısını tıklayıp açarken kafasını vurmamak için eğmişti.

"Buyrun?" Açık kahverengi dalgalı saçlarıyla masanın arkasında bazı dosyaları inceleyen genç adam başını kaldırmadan sorduğunda Hongbin içeri girdi ve selam verdi. "İnce işlerden Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon'un altında çalışıyorum, iş güvenliği eğitiminde yardıma ihtiyacınız olduğunu düşünmüş olmalı."

"Şu adam." dedi ayağa kalkıp dosyaları bırakırken "Kendisini çağırmıştım oysa, bu öğrencilere notlarını verecek kişi Şef Cha."

Demek bu yüzden şef onu buraya göndermişti. Hongbin gülümseyip başını salladı, yüzünde _'benden ne isterseniz yapabilirim'_ ifadesiyle dikilirken karşısındaki adam kırmızı baretini takıyordu. "Seni hatırladım, ben Han Sanghyuk, belki hatırlamazsın."

Hongbin bu hızlı ve kendinden emin konuşan adamı başını iki yana sallayarak cevapladı, pekala ismini net hatırlamasa da onu tanıyordu. "Başkan Jung geldiği için Şef Cha buraya gelemiyor, üzgünüm, elimden geleni yapacağım."

Sanghyuk raftan mavi dosyayı ve bilgisayar çantasını alırken şaşkın ifadesi ile Hongbin'e bakıyordu. "CEO mu Sarı Bela mı?"

"Sarı bela." Hongbin fısıldayarak cevaplamıştı. Bir bilgisi olmasa da doğal yollarla bu sohbetin içine dahil olmuş olmak kendini artık bu yerin çalışanı gibi hissetmesine sebep olmuştu.

"Heol!" Sanghyuk kapıyı açarken yüzünü ekşitmişti. "Döndüğünü bilmiyordum." Başkan Jung Taekwoon'un gelmesi şantiyedeki tüm düzenden bile daha önemli bir durumdu demek.Hongbin bunu aklına not ederken kapıdan çıkan Sanghyuk'u takip etti ve toplantılar için kullanılan konteynera ilerledi.

"Kusura bakmayın ama neredeydi?" Han Sanghyuk buralarda sıkıldığı zaman konuşabileceği biri olabilirdi. Kasıntı birine benzemiyordu.

Sanghyuk dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve yavaşça düşünüyor gibi başını salladı. "Hong Kong'a iş seyahatine çıkmıştı, o yokken rahattık." Kendi kendine kahkaha attığında Hongbin anlıyor gibi başını salladı. Jung Taekwoon, yalnızca ismen tanıdığı CEO'nun oğlu, Cha Hakyeon'dan bile daha korkunç bir adam olmalıydı.

İçeride masanın etrafına dizilen beş genç ayağa kalkıp onları selamladığında Sanghyuk masanın başına geçerek düzeneğini kurarken Hongbin de oturmaları için işaret verip masanın diğer ucuna oturdu. Şimdi, stajyerlerin karşısında otorite ve rütbe sahibi hissediyordu. Kendi öğrencilik yıllarını hatırlarken gülümsedi ve Sanghyuk düzeneği kurarken onlarla konuşmaya karar verdi.

"İsminizi, yaşınızı ve kaç gün bizimle olacağınızı söyleyerek tanışmak ister misiniz?" Onlara karşı yumuşak olmak için özen gösteriyordu.

"Kim Jongin, 23 yaşındayım, 25 iş günü boyunca kaba işlerde staj yapacağım memnun oldum."

Esmer teninin ona Şef Cha Hakyeon'u hatırlattığını itiraf etmeliydi. Staj sürecini Kim Wonshik altında sürdürecek olan bu gence gülümseyip bakışlarını onun yanında oturan diğer gence çevirdi.

"Jung Daehyun, 24 yaşındayım, ince işlerde 20 iş günü kalacağım, memnun oldum efendim."

"Yoon Sora, 22 yaşındayım, 30 iş günü kaba işlerde olacağım."

"Choi Junhong, 22 yaşındayım ve 25 iş günü boyunca kaba işlerde olacağım efendim."

Hongbin gülümsemeye devam ederken son stajyerle göz göze geldi.

"Han Hyejung, 22 yaşındayım ve ince işlerde 45 iş günü staj yapacağım."

Duydukları sayıyla odadaki Sanghyuk hariç altı kişi de son stajyere şaşkınlık içinde dönerken Hongbin dikleşti. "O halde 45 iş günü seninleyiz Hyejung-ssi." Biraz duraksadı ve diğerlerine göz gezdirdi. "Ve seninle Daehyun-ssi. Diğerleri Kim Wonshik ile birlikte çalışacaklar."

Herkes Hongbin'i onayladığında derince bir nefes verdi ve görevini tamamlamış bir çocuk gibi içinden sevinirken düzeneği çoktan kurmuş olan Sanghyuk'a döndü. Belki de artık başlanması gerekiyordu.

"Üzgünüm ama Cha Hakyeon-ssi biz de sizinle tanışabilir miyiz?"

Hongbin kaşlarını çattı ve ilk konuştuğu stajyer Jongin'in kendisiyle konuştuğuna emin olduktan sonra başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, ben Cha Hakyeon değilim, şef Cha Hakyeon ile çalışıyorum, ismim Lee Hongbin." Stajyerlerin de Sanghyuk gibi Şefin iş güvenliği eğitimine geleceğini düşündüğünü sanmıştı.

"Öyleyse Hongbin-ssi." dedi Hyejung "Baretleriniz karışmış olmalı."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Tanrı aşkına Şef Cha." Başkan Jung'un sitemli sesi Hakyeon'u bir kez daha sıçratsa da ciddiyetini korudu ve bu kez hangi duvarın kenarındaki ize takılacağını merakla bekledi. "Lee Hongbin de kim?"

"Efendim?" Hakyeon kaşlarını çattı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Lee Hongbin'in Jung Taekwoon'la karşılaştığını bile düşünmüyordu.

"Baretleriniz karışmış."

Hakyeon sahada olduğunu önemsemeden hızlıca baretini çıkardı ve üzerindeki ismi okudu. "Lee Hongbin?" Derin bir nefes aldı ve bareti yeniden kafasına geçirdi. "Yeni mimarımız. Karıştırmış olmalıyız efendim."

Taekwoon anlayışla başını salladı ve güneş gözlüklerini çıkarıp kollarını göğüsünde bağladı. "Güzel gidiyor Şef Cha. Sıkı çalışmaya devam edelim."

Hakyeon içindeki zafer hisleriyle uçmak üzere gülümsedi ve başını eğdi. Jung Taekwoon zor bir adamdı, yaptığı işi ona beğendirmek büyük bir başarı sayılırdı.

"Öyleyse ben gideyim." Taekwoon gözlüklerini geri takıp Hakyeon'un omuzlarını sıvazladığında Hakyeon, Jaehwan'a Başkan'ın görmediği bir anda zafer içinde bir işaret yaptı ve gülümseyerek Taekwoon'u takip etti.

Jaehwan şefin mutluluğunu anlayıp onunla paylaşırken çalan telefonunu yanıtlamak için arkadan birkaç adım geride onları takip etmeye başladı.

"Seninle çalıştığımız için pişman değilim Şef Cha, şirkete döndüğümde babamla konuyu paylaşacağıma emin olabilirsin."

Hakyeon büyük bir ciddiyetle teşekkür etti fakat akşam kendi çapında bu konuda bir kutlama yapacağına emindi. Bu sırada Jaehwan onlara yetişti ve az önce telefonda aldığı bilgiyi paylaştı.

"Şefim, acil toplantı için sizi toplantı odasında bekliyorlar."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aigoo bu fotoğrafları görmek zorunda mıydık?" dedi Daehyun gözlerini kısarken. Sanghyuk'un olası durumlarda eğer iş güvenliğini dikkate almazlarsa başlarına gelebileceklere örnek olarak gösterdiği fotoğraflardan bahsediyordu.

"Kusura bakmayın." dedi Sanghyuk kanlı karelerden pek de etkilenmemiş bir tavırla masaya otururken. "İşin ciddiyetini anlamanız için bunları göstermem gerekiyor."

Hongbin öğrencilerin doldurduğu formları -ayakkabı numarası, beden ölçüsü, kan grubu gibi bilgileri içeriyordu- düzenleyip dosyaya koyarken Sanghyuk düzenekleri toparladı ve aynı anda çalan kapıyı yanıtladı. "İçeri girin lütfen."

"Merhabalar," Kapıda açtığı daracık yerden içeri sızan adam şaşkınca etrafı süzdükten hemen sonra gülümsemiş ve elindeki kutuyu masaya bırakıp selam vermişti. "Şef Cha gelmek üzeredir hemen hazırlayalım."

Wonshik Hongbin'in kolundan çekiştirerek yanına çekti ve şaşkınlık içindeki stajyerleri umursamadan pastaya mumları dikerken Hongbin'in yakmasını rica etti. "Şef Cha şeftalili pasta sever Şef Kim." dedi Sanghyuk kollarını sıyırıp onların yanındaki yerini alırken. Stajyerler için hızlı gelişen olaylar, Hongbin için de farksız durumda değildi.

"Biliyorum." Wonshik gururla gülümsedi ve oda insanlarla dolmaya devam ederken heyecanla onlara yön gösterdi. Hongbin mumlara bir bakış atıp suratını düşürmüş ve gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. "Bunun iyi bir fikir oldu-"

Nihayet beklenen kişi yanında Başkan Jung ve sekreteri ile girdiğinde odada kopan "İyi ki doğdun." nidalarına gülümsemişti. Pastanın hemen önünde dikilen Hongbin telaşla çekildi ve gergince gülümsedi. İyi bir fikir olduğunu gerçekten düşünmüyordu ancak bunun için çok geçti.

"Yah!" Hakyeon kalabalığa dik bakışlarını sunarken onun bu ani değişimlerine alışık olan ekip nefesini tuttu. "Bu mumları kim koydu dökülün! Otuz üçü gözüme sokmanız mı gerekiyordu?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarı Bela Jung Taekwoon, babasının ondan gizlediği bir şeyler olduğunu fark ederken Cha Hakyeon başındaki dertlerle mücadele etmeye çalışmaktadır.

"O Kim Wonshik denen adamı beton harcına sokmadığıma dua etmeli." Hakyeon bayık bakışlarını karşısında dikilen Hongbin'e sunarken, Hongbin onun odasına Başkan Jung gittikten sonra onunla konuşmak için gelmişti. Gündem hala, üzerinden yarım saat geçmesine rağmen, otuz üç şeklindeki mumlardı.

Hongbin gergince gülümsedi. "Ben onları uyarmak is-"

"Otursana." Hakyeon masanın önündeki sandalyeyi gösterdiğinde Hongbin sözlerini yarıda kesip oturdu ve dikleşti. Bu adam, Cha Hakyeon, onu fazlasıyla kasıyordu ve sonucunda kendisini sürekli işten çıkma gibi fikirlere itse de yeniden iş bulma fikri de Cha Hakyeon kadar korkutucuydu.

Harika bir mimar olmadığını kabul etmeliydi, ortalama seviye bir akademik başarıya sahip olsa da elinden geleni yapıp girdiği bu işte en iyisi olmak için çabalayacaktı. Aksine Cha Hakyeon, araştırmalarına göre, prestijli bir okuldan iyi bir derece ile mezun olmuş biriydi. Jungjoo İnşaat Şirketi'nin gözde mimarı, medyada ses getiren yeni rezidans projesinin de şantiye şefiydi. Bir yandan bu kadar gözönünden olma fikri Hongbin için korkutucu bir durum olurdu.

"Başkan Jung iyi gittiğini söyledi." Hakyeon çatalını pastasına batırdı ve gülümseyerek bir dilim aldı. "O adama beğendirmek zordur."

Hongbin anlamış gibi başını salladı ve elinde tuttuğu bareti masaya bıraktı. "Üzgünüm fark etmedim şef."

Hakyeon sandalye başlığına astığı bareti iç çekerek Hongbin'e uzattı ve başını iki yana salladı. "Sorun değil, _Civanım_ panikle karıştırmış." Başkan Jung'un sözlerinden sonra keyfi pek yerindeydi bu yüzden sekreterini de beton harcına sokma gibi planlarını erteleyecekti.

"Elimdeki çizimde yapılması gerekenleri bitirdiğime göre-"

"Stajyerlerle ilgilen." Hakyeon çekmeceden staj formlarını çıkarıp ona uzattığında Hongbin gülümsemeye çalıştı. Bu yere daha yeni alışırken bir de öğrencilere uygulama öğrenmeleri konusunda yardım etmesini mi istiyordu gerçekten?

Şefin ona verdiği kağıtları incelerken istemsizce kendisiyle ve Kim Wonshik'le çalışacakları birbirinden ayırdı - _yani Şef Cha, Şef Kim'le çalışması gerekenlerin sorumluluğunu da Hongbin'e verip onu sıkıntıya sokmazdı değil mi?_

"Ben sadece Han Hy-" duraksayıp isimleri kontrol etti. "Han Hyejung ve Jung Daehyun'la ilgileneceğim değil mi şef?" Sorgusuzca kabul ediyordu çünkü burada henüz iki haftadır çalışıyordu. Sebepsizce korkuyordu çünkü Cha Hakyeon kaba inşaat stajı görmesi gereken diğer üç kişinin sorumluluğunu da acımasızca kendisine verebilirdi.

"Diğerleri Wonshik ile mi olmalı?" Şefin olasılıkları tartar gibi sorduğu bu soruya Hongbin net ve kendinden emin bir "Evet." ile cevap vermişti.

Cha Hakyeon yine bayık bakışlarıyla bir süre Hongbin'e baktı. "Tamam. Sen ikisiyle ilgilen. Diğerlerini Şef Kim'e iletirim ben."

"Anlaşıldı, şef. Ekipmanlarını pazartesi alacaklar."  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  


"Cha Hakyeon başarılı ve hırslı biri." Beyaz saçları ve kalın kaşlarının yanı sıra keskin yüz hatlarının da dikkat çektiği adam koltuğundan kalktı ellerini belinde birleştirip ofisinin penceresine yaklaştı. "Yine de onu bu kadar şımartmaya değmez."

Genç olan takım elbisesinin yakasını düzeltip önündeki dosyaları incelerken kaşlarını çatmıştı. Kravat takmak başını ağrıtıyordu ve köseli ayakkabılar ayaklarını sıkıyordu. "Cha Hakyeon en azından biraz övgüyü hakediyor, baba."

Başkan Jung arkasını dönüp masada oturmaya devam eden oğluna baktı. "Eh, ona bir prestij vermiş olmamız yeterli bir övgü sayılmaz mı?" Dolaptan soğuk su çıkarıp cam bardağa doldurmuş ve sandalyesine oturup bir yudum almıştı. "Dün orada seni nasıl karşıladı?"

Taekwoon başını yana yatırıp bir gün önce şantiyede kendisinin habersiz ziyareti üzerine onu telaşla karşılayan ve gezdikleri süreçte ona belli etmeden etrafı toparlamaya çalışan ekibi düşündü. "İyiydi. İş konusunda titiz olduğumu bilirsin. Kusur yoktu."

Başkan arkasına yaslanıp iki kez ellerini çırptığında Taekwoon bir şeylerin ters gittiğinin farkındaydı. "Sadece bizim için çalışan bir mimarı bile böyle şımartacaksan seni tebrik ederim sevgili oğlum." Sözlerindeki alayı hissetmemek elde değildi. Taekwoon gergince dikleşti ve bileklerini sıkan gömleğin düğmelerini açtı. "Kusur yoksa bile kusur bulacaksın."

"Ben." Yumruklarını sıkıp kendini tutarken yutkunmuştu. "Anladım baba."

Şirkette bulunduğu her dakika Taekwoon için stres anlamına geliyordu. Babasının ofisinden çıktıktan sonra koridorda onu takip eden sekreteri önemsemeden önce ceketini ardından kravatını çıkardı ve gömleğinin kollarını kıvırarak yürümeye devam etti. "İnsanlara insan gibi davranmayı ne zaman becereceğiz?" Kendi odasının kapısını açıp ceketini içeri fırlattığında sehpanın mı yoksa koltuğun mu üzerine düştüğünü pek önemsemiyor gibiydi.

Arkasından gelen adımları hissettiğinde arkasını dönmeden tüm ciddiyetini koruyarak konuştu. "Lütfen beni yalnız bırakın, çalışmak istiyorum."

_Çalışmak mı istiyordu, düşünmek mi?_

Sekreterin gittiğinden emin olduktan sonra masasının altından Superstarlarını çıkardı ve ayağına giyip sağ duvarda bulunan kilitli dolaptan Hong Kong'a gitmeden önce toparladığı dosyaları çıkardı.

Jung Taekwoon, Jungjoo İnşaat'ın varisi olarak şirketini korumalı ve şirketi iyi yönetebileceğini kanıtlamalıydı ancak temkinli olacaktı. Başkan Jung'a karşı iyi evlat rolünü devam ettirirken kendi yerini kendi kurallarıyla edinmeliydi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yah Yook!"

Barmen sızlanır bir ifadeyle kendisine seslenen adama döndü ve yere küçük sitemli bir tekme savurdu. "Yine ne oldu Hakyeon hyung?"

"Sen hiç cinayet işliyor gibi hissettin mi?"

Bu derece ciddi bir soru beklemeyen Sungjae şaşkınlıkla bar masasına yaslandı ve dirseklerinden destek alıp her cuma akşamı gelen sürekli müşterisine yaklaştı. "Ya Hyung? Bugün biraz fazla mı kaçırdın sen?" Sinsice onun elindeki bardağı çekmeye çalışırken Hakyeon inatla bardağa sarıldı ve gözlerini onun üzerine dikti. "Dertleşmeye çalışıyorum, bari dinle."

Sungjae ifadesini yeniden değiştirip odaklanır gibi yaptı ve boynunu kütletti. "Geçen gece odamda bir sivri sinek vardı ve Sami'yi onu yemesi için-"

"Tamam, tamam." Hakyeon durmasını ima ederek elini kaldırdığında gözlerini kapattı. Her hafta cuma gecesi kafasını dağıtmak için bahane olacak bir şeyler bulabiliyordu. "Kedinin yediği sinekten bahsetmiyorum."

Genç Barmen Hakyeon'u tanıyordu, ona açılması için buz gibi ama bir o kadar da sert bir kahve hazırlamaya koyulurken sohbeti devam ettirdi. "Şantiyede her şey yolunda mı hyung?"

Hakyeon kendi kendine güldü. "Olması gerektiğinden daha çok yolunda hem de."

Burası, her Cuma gecesi gelmeyi tercih ettiği yer, keşfedilmemiş cevherlerdendi. Ceviz kabuğu ahşap mobilyaları ve haki yeşil duvarları Hakyeon'un kendisini buraya ait hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Yook Sungjae sadece bir çalışan olsa da, geldiğinde en çok etkileşime girdiği insan oydu. Genellikle yalnız gelmeyi tercih ederdi.

"O zaman..." Buzlar uzun bardağın dibini boylarken bir taraftan da kendisi kahveyi buzla çalkalıyordu. "Cinayetten kastın ne hyung? Bir an işçilerden birinin başına bir şey geldiğini sandım."

Stres dolu bir iş ve fazlasıyla sorumluluk Sungaje için ürkütücüydü. Yook Sungjae'nin sorumluluğu altında olan yalnızca 10 düzine bardak ve iki makine vardı, buna şükretmeliydi. Kesinlikle.

Kahve bardağını onun önüne iterken yarım kalan içki bardağını çekti ve arkasındaki tezgaha koydu.

"Hayır, yani..." Hakyeon, yorgun ve yalnız hissediyordu. Kimse ona yardım edemeyecek gibi... Kimse onu karanlıktan çekemeyecek gibi. "...inandığın bir şeyi öldürmekten bahsediyorum. Somut bir şey değil."

"Genellikle inandığım şeyleri öldüren ben değilim hyung, bunu hep başkaları yapıyor. Mesela... kadınlar?"

İkisi birlikte gülerken Hakyeon derin bir nefes alıp kahvesini yudumladı. Ne uğruna nelerden vazgeçtiğini bir kez daha sorguluyordu.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha Hakyeon başındaki dertten kurtulmak için eski bir arkadaşından yardım almaya karar verir.

Sıcak güneş çıplak betona çarptığında olduğundan iki kat daha fazla kavurucu olabiliyordu. Hongbin sorumlu oldukları bloğun dördüncü katında ilerlerken derin bir nefes verip adım başı fotoğraf çeken iki gence döndü. Eh, kendisinin onlarla arasında pek yaş farkı da yoktu. Mezun olup mesleğini edinmiş olsa da kendisini onlardan farklı hissetmiyordu ve bu iyiye işaret değildi.

Hongbin artık bir stajyer değil, mimardı.

"Pekala gençler," tabletten proje çizimlerini açıp dünden hazır olan Daehyun'a verdi. "...bugün birlikte duvarların doğru olup olmadığını kontrol edeceğiz, yarın öğrenmek için yanınızda ben varken tek başınıza yapacaksınız."

Hyejung kendinden emin bir tavırla yeleğini düzeltti ve heyecanla tableti Daehyun'dan aldı. "Pekala nasıl yapacağız, şef."

Hongbin ikisinin arkasında yerini alırken çizimlere neye göre bakıp daha sonra ölçüleri nasıl alacaklarını onlara anlatırken aniden Daehyun iç çekti. "Ya Hongbin şef, bu çocuk neden sürekli uyuyor?"

Karşı bloktaki gölgede artmış kalıp ahşaplarından yaptığı koltuk üzerinde uyuyan genci fark ettiğinde Hongbin alnına vurdu ve telefonunu çıkarıp Şef Kim'in numarasını tuşladı. "Şef Cha bunu görmese iyi olur." Çalan telefon yanıtlandığında Wonshik'e nasıl gittiğini sorup hızlıca konuya geçmişti. "Aaa- Wonshik Şef, Kim Jongin yine 33 Parsel B blok 4. katta uyuyor. Şef Cha, B bloğun otoparklarıyla ilgilenmek için çıkmıştı."

"Hepimiz bir haftadır buradayız ama o hep uyuyor, heol..." Hyejung omuz silkip sonrasında birden gülümseyerek ellerini çırptı. "Ben nasıl yapmam gerektiğini anladım." Yaptığı işten duyduğu keyif, belki sadece stajyer olduğu için, onu sürekli çalışmaya itiyordu. Hongbin bu durumdan oldukça memnundu, şayet Jongin gibi tembellerle uğraşmak zorunda kalsaydı ne yapardı bilmiyordu.Hongbin sırıtarak işaret parmağını ikiliye gösterdi. "Sizinle gurur duyuyorum."

Sorumluluk altında olma ve bunu başarılı bir şekilde yerine getirme hissi Hongbin'in kalbini ferahlatırken keyifle blok yığınlarının üzerine oturdu ve bir süre çalışkan öğrencilerinin kendi kendine çabalamasını izledi. Söylediği gibi onlarla gerçekten gurur duymuştu.

Yemek saati geldiğinde stajyerlerin diğerleri ile oturmasına izin veren Hongbin tepsisiyle Sanghyuk'un karşısına oturdu ve selam verdi. Bu şantiyede yalnız başına kalıp sap gibi devam etmeyecekti. "Günün nasıldı?"

"Sıcak." Sanghyuk çubuklarını kenara bırakıp yemekhanede çalışmayan klimayı gösterdi. "Yemek yerken bile serinlemek mümkün değil."

Hongbin gülüp başını iki yana salladı, "En azından tüm gün ofistesin."

"Ya." Sora lokmasını yutarken devam etti. "Şef Cha ile aynı ofiste olduğunuz için şanslısınız."

Hyejung pek dedikodu yapmaktan yana olmadığı için sadece dudaklarını büzdü ve Daehyun'a baktı, zaten Cha Hakyeon'un yüzünü bir hafta içinde iki kez görmüş olmalıydılar. Şef Cha ya merkez ofise giderdi, ya şantiyedeki ofisinde olurdu ya da onlarla ilgilenmeyecek kadar meşgul... Bu yüzden Lee Hongbin'in onlarla ilgilenmesini istememiş miydi zaten?

"Şef Cha'nın yüzünü görmüyoruz ki." Daehyun omuz silkip arkadaşlarına güldü. "Şef Lee, bizim şefimiz. Gerçekten iyi gidiyor. En azından sıkıntıdan uyumuyoruz."

Jongin lafın kendine çarpıtıldığını fark ederek dikleşti fakat sesini çıkarmadı. Ne de olsa kaytarmak övüneceği veya gurur duyacağı bir durum değildi.

Kendisi gibi dedikoduya pek merakı olan biri daha bulamadığında Sora iç çekerek yemeğine döndü. "Eh, Hongbin şef de fena sayılmaz."

\-----

İnşaat gürültüsü arasındaki beyaz konteyner ofisinin içinde Hakyeon, sanki kırk katlı bir şirketin en üst katındaki ofisindeymiş gibi bir ciddiyetle önündeki kağıtları inceliyordu. Tüm dikkatini bu işe vermiş gibi kaşları çatılmış, Jaehwan'ı kendisini rahatsız ettiği gerekçesiyle eve erken yollamış, üstelik yemek saatini bile kaçırmıştı. Gerekli bakanlıklardan onaylı belgeleri sabahtan beri belki de yirmi kez okumuştu. Yalnız başına bırakıldığı bu oyunda savunmasız hissediyordu.

Doğru olmamalıydı, Jungjoo İnşaat'ın bir numaralı mimarı Cha Hakyeon kendi çizdiği projesinin şantiyesini de yürütürken, yalnız kalmamalıydı. Tek sözüyle şirketi dize getirmez miydi? Cha Hakyeon böyle bir ünvana sahip değil miydi? Şimdi neden çaresiz ve yalnızdı?

Kapı öncesinde üç kez çalınıp açıldığında başını kaldırmadan öylece oturmaya devam etti. Kimin geldiğini biliyordu. Ondan isteyeceği şey, kendisi ve yaptığı arasına bir aracı koyarken daha az canının yanacağını düşündü.

"Şef Cha." Hongbin kendisini bizzat yanına çağıran şefin odasında oturmak yerine ayakta kalmayı tercih etti. "Beni çağırdınız."

Hakyeon nihayet başını kaldırıp birkaç kez sallayarak onu onayladı ve soldaki kağıt destelerinin en üstündekini ona uzattı. "32. parseldeki hafriyatı ve çalışmaları durdurun, hafta sonu inceleme ekipleri gelecek."

"Tamam efe-" Hongbin duraksadı ve elindeki bildiriye baktı. "32. Parsel mi?" Orada inşası devam etmekte olan blok ve kazı çalışmalarının durdurulması için verilen emir yalnızca onu değil, donatıyı yerleştiren taşeron firmayı da şaşırtacak gibiydi.

"Dediğimi yap."

Hongbin bu kez selam verip sorgulamadan odadan çıktığında Hakyeon arkasında bulunan kilitli dolaptaki ilaç kutusunu çıkarıp içini açtı. Belki yalnız kalmak zorunda değildi. Yalnız olmadığını kimse bilmezse sorun olacağını sanmıyordu, bu yola bir kez girmişken hiçbir çıkar yol sorunsuz sayılmazdı.

Yaptığı kumar gibiydi. Hangi sapağın onu şanslı çıkaracağını bilemezdi. Şanslıysa inandığı şeyi kaybetmezdi.

Yeleğini çıkararak ayaklandı ve bir çırpıda ayakkabılarını değiştirip çekmeceden eşyalarını alarak odadan çıktı.

Onu aramalıydı.

\-----

Genç kadın küçük barın kapısından adımını attığı an kollarını kıvırdığı beyaz gömleğiyle sırtını ona dönerek oturmakta olan ve bardağındakini yudumlamaya devam eden genç adamı tanımıştı. 'Yıllar ona sadece karizma ve prestij verdi.' diye düşündü ve topuz yaptığı saçları açıp omzundan özgürce sallanmasına izin verirken oldukça büyük bir özgüvenle genç adamın karşısına geçti.

"Uzun zaman oldu, Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon düzensiz atan kalbini dizginlemeye çalışırken baştan aşağı onu süzmüş ve sıcak bir gülümseme sunup eliyle işaret ederek oturması için ona teklifte bulunmuştu. Turuncu elbisesi içinde genç kadın gülümseyerek Hakyeon'un karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Hep canlı renkleri sevmemiş miydi zaten?

"Zaman seni değiştirmemiş Jung Hyeri." diyebildi Hakyeon onu karşılamak adına. Sözleri yalan sayılmazdı, genç kadın hala yıllar önceki gülümsemesini sunuyordu ona. "Ne içersin?"

"Limonata." Hyeri buraya arabayla gelmişti, eve dönüş yolunu düşünmek için fazla yoğun bir çalışma hayatına sahipti. Sungjae, fazla uzakta olmaması sebebiyle, siparişi duyduğu gibi hazırlamaya koyulurken ona dönmüş olan Hakyeon yeniden bakışlarını Hyeri ile buluşturdu.

"Alanında başarılı olduğunu duydum."

Hyeri mütevazi bir ifadeyle başını salladı. "Restorasyon ve Koruma, mezun olduktan sonra bu alanda çalıştım, sunbae." Son sözü söylerken yüzündeki ifade geçmiş günleri birazcık yakın hissettirdi ikisine. Hakyeon memnun bir ifadeyle avucunun içindeki kutuyu sıktığını belli etmeden onu takdir etmişti.

Sungjae limonatayı getirip özenle genç kadının önüne bıraktığında Hakyeon'un onu beklerken boşalttığı bardağı da masadan almıştı.

"Dibe çekiliyor gibi hissediyorum." Hakyeon asıl konuya giriş yapmadan önce güvendiği bu kadının ona istediği koşulda yardımcı olacağından emin olmak istiyordu.

Hyeri küçük bir kahkaha atarken "Bunu jürinin önünde sevgilisini öpen asi Cha Hakyeon mu söylüyor?" dedi. Geçmişi anımsamak ikisinin de gülümsemesine sebep olurken Hakyeon istemsizce savundu. "Geçmişte kaldığını biliyorsun."

Küçük tatlı anılar masadaki sessizliğin yerini doldururken Hakyeon aslında ikisinin de çokça değiştiğinin farkına varmıştı. Güzel başlayan ve güzel biten bu ilişkide canı yanan kimse olmamıştı. Bu güzel bitişin arkasında bıraktığı en ufak yara olmadığını ikisi de yeniden hatırladı ve bundan mutluluk duydu. Dönüp bakılacak tek şey güzel anılar ve güvendi. Yıllar sonra bile iki arkadaş gibi sohbet edebilmek bu genç ve toy ilişkinin bıraktığı en iyi miras olmalıydı.

Nihayetinde Hakyeon huzursuzca kıpırdandı ve ilk yardım çığlığını Hyeri'ye mırıldandı.

"Senden başkasına güvenemem. Hyeri, bana küçük bir yardımda bulunur musun?"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Şantiye çalışmaları sıra dışı bir şekilde tatile girerken Lee Hongbin biraz kendine vakit ayırmaya karar verir.

Günün sakinliği ilerleyen günlerde karşılığını fazlasıyla alacak gibi ofise yayılırken Hakyeon inceleme ekipleri gelmeden iki gün öncesinden bazı şeyleri durdurmak zorunda olduğundan kendine kızıyordu. Ekipler geldiğinde ise dört gün boyunca kimse burada olmayacaktı.

"Jaehwan, sen de gidebilirsin."

Genç adam bu sözleri duymaktan nefret etmiş gibi tüm vücudunu silkeleyip kaşlarını çattı. Şef Cha garip bir şekilde son günlerde sürekli yalnız kalmak istiyor ve günlük programı aldığı an Jaehwan'ı yanından gönderiyordu. "Tamam bugün sekreterin değilim." Ciddi bir ifadeyle Hakyeon'un masasının önüne oturdu. "Bugün yanında bir arkadaşın varmış gibi düşünemez misin?"

Hakyeon masasındaki kağıtlara bakmayı sürdürürken cevap vermediğinde Jaehwan yeniden konuştu. "Başkan Jung ve Sarı Bela ikisi birden gelecek biliyorsun, bırak yanında olayım."

Haklıydı, yalnız kalması akıl sağlığı için iyi değildi.

Önceki günlerde küçük kızıyla bolca vakit geçirmiş olan Jaehwan için durumlar fena sayılmazdı. Kızı Jaemin'in birinci yaşını kutlamaya bir hafta kalmışken, hediyesini bile hazırlamış ona hayatı boyunca saklaması için güzel bir kolye almıştı. "Haftaya Pazar Jaemin'in doğum günü Hyung, gelmek ister misin?"

Hakyeon stresli düşüncelerini kenara bırakıp gülümsemeden edemedi. Daha doğduğu günü, ilk adımını, ilk sözlerini, tüm anılarını sekreterinin telefonuna kaydettiği videolardan biliyordu. Kendisi de böyle bir hayat kurmaya ne kadar yakındı hiçbir fikri yoktu. "Elbette geleceğim, minik uğur böceğinin ilk yaşını kutlamak benim için şereftir." Jaemin'in geçen ayki videosunu hatırlıyordu, Jaehwan kızına üzerinde uğur böceği desenleri olan bir elbise giydirmişti. Uğur böceği şarkısına alkış tutarken tek derdi babasının elinde tuttuğu telefon gibiydi.

Düşüncelerden sıyrılıp gerçekliğe döndüğünde iç çekerek önünde düzenlediği kağıt destesini aldı ve ayaklandı.

"Öyleyse şu incelemeler bitene kadar, dört günlüğüne çalışmalara ara verelim bakalım."

\-----

Alarmsız uyanmak. Hongbin'in şans eseri elde ettiği dört günlük tatilinde tek istediği buydu ve eğer alarmsız uyanırsa iyi dinlenmiş olacağının hayalini kurmuştu. Gözlerini kısarak doğruldu ve baş ucundaki dijital saate göz attı.

_07:07_

_37 dakika._

Biyolojik saatinin ona layık gördüğü fazladan uyku yalnızca otuz yedi dakikaydı. Örtüyü başını kapatacak şekilde çekip yeniden uyumaya çalışsa da uyandığı an sinyallerini vermeye başlamış olan karnı yeniden uykuya dalmasına izin vermeden gurulduyordu.

Biyolojik düzenler, Hongbin gibi takıntılı olmasa da düzenli bir hayata sahip herkesi kendine bu şekilde mahkum edebilirdi.

Bu sabah evde kahvaltı yaparak kendini ödüllendirmek istiyordu. Belki bir Yosun çorbası -kimsenin doğum günü olmasa da- iyi bir güne başlamasına yardımcı olabilirdi. Harika bir aşçı sayılmazdı ama kendini doyurabilirdi.

Aldığı kısa duştan sonra üzerine gri eşofmanlarını giymiş ve çok geçmeden hazırladığı çorbayı da içerek tatil gününü uyku dışında ne ile geçireceğine karar vermeye başlamıştı.

Uykuya geri dönemeyeceğini bile bile kendini buna zorlamak zaman kaybından başka bir şeye yaramazdı. Bu ani tatil ne yazık ki Japonya'da yaşayan ailesini ziyaret etmesi için pek uygun olmamıştı. Diğer taraftan şantiyedeki tuhaflık endişelenmesine sebep oluyordu. En ufak uygulama bile durdurulmuştu.

İşsiz kalacağı endişesini bir kenara atıp aklına gelen fikirle gülümsedi ve haftalardır eline dahi almadığı üyelik kartını aramak için odasındaki çekmeceleri kurcaladı. Bir yandan arkadaşının gündüz çalışmadığının bilincinde olarak numarasını tuşlamış, açmasını umuyordu.

"Yah, Binnie-yah. Saatten haberin var mı senin?"

Hongbin huzursuzca telefonu kulağından çekti ve saate bir bakış attıktan sonra bulduğu üyelik kartını alarak çekmeceyi kapattı. "Sana da günaydın Sungjae-yah."

"O imayı benim yapmam gerekmez miydi?" Sungjae'nin esnediği telefonun diğer ucundan da anlaşılıyordu. Hongbin arkadaşının bu durumuna gülüp telefonu diğer kulağında rahatça tutacağı bir pozisyona geçirdi. "Bugün tatil günüm, kulübe gitmeye ne dersin?"

"Sabahın dokuzunda arayıp bir de seninle kulübe gelmemi mi istiyorsun hem de haftalardır uğramamana rağmen." Hongbin kendinden emin gülümsemesini sanki arkadaşı ahizenin diğer tarafından görecekmiş gibi yüzüne yerleştirmişti. "Anlaştık, saat 10'da kulüpte buluşalım."

Hongbin onayı aldığında telefonu kapatıp spor çantasını omzuna astı ve ıslık çalarak evden çıktı. Arkadaşının genelde gece çalıştığını biliyordu ama son günlerde onu görme fırsatını pek bulamıyordu. İşten uzaklaşmak için önüne çıkan bu fırsatı kaçıramazdı.

"Yah sen-" Sungjae raketini topa sallarken dengesini kaybetti ve nefes nefese devam etti. "Senin hamlamış olman gerekmez miydi? Bu adil değil." Arkadaşı dizleri üzerine eğilmiş derin nefesler alırken Hongbin gülümsedi ve raketini bir kez boş havaya salladı. "Aramızda hamlayan biri varsa sensin, ben yokken seni kimse zorlamamış."

Öğrencilik yıllarından beri dersler dışında kendi isteğiyle uğraştığı tek şey tenisti ve artık ona bile vakit ayıramıyor olmak acınasıydı. İnsan kendini mutlu olduğu şeylere adamalıydı ve her adımını severek atmalıydı. Sungjae ve kendisi için trübündeki çantasından iki küçük havlu çıkardı ve birini kendi boynuna bırakırken diğerini arkadaşının boynuna bırakıp omuzlarını sıktı. "İyi oynadın Yook Sungjae."

"Sen daha iyi oynadın serseri." Sungjae gülüp havluyu boynundan aldı ve ensesinde terden ıslanan saçlarını kurulayıp kendi göğüsüne yumruk attı. "Yoruldum, bitirsek olmaz mı?"

Hongbin onu cevaplamadan önce çantasından çıkardığı telefondan saati kontrol etti. Normal şartlarda yenilenin oyuna doymaması gerekirken, bu kez kazanan pek doymamış gibiydi. "Pekala bir şeyler yiyelim, üç saattir oynuyoruz."

"Bu arada sen," Sungjae ve Hongbin duşlarını alıp temiz eşofmanlarını giymiş, kulübün yakınındaki caddede favori kafelerine doğru yürürlerken Sungjae konuşmuştu. "... şu işinden hiç bahsetmedin, nerede çalışıyorsun bakalım?"

Hongbin adımını atarken ellerini cebine soktu ve başını salladı. "Jungjoo'nun Rezidans Projesinde çalışıyorum. Bana sorarsan kabul edileceğimi bile düşünmemiştim ama mimar yetişemediği için altına birini daha almak istemiş."

Sungjae heyecanla ellerini çırptı. "Cha Hakyeon'un altında mı çalışıyorsun!?"

"Doğru, sen onu tanıyor musun?"

Sungjae gururla saçlarını geri savurdu. "Sürekli müşterim."

Başta onun patronunun namını duyduğu için tanıdığını düşünse de, arkadaşının aslında onu tanıyor olması Hongbin'i neşelendirdi.

"Yah, o adamın derhal hayatına birini bulması gerekiyor. Geçen gece bir misafiri vardı ama kadın pek oralı değil gibiydi."

Hongbin bir kes daha gülüp adımlarını hızlandırdı. "Sen şimdi benimle patronumun dedikodusunu mu yapmaya çalışıyorsun?" Ulaştığı kafenin kapısını itip içeri girdi ve pencere kenarında iki kişilik bir boş masaya yönlendi.

"Bana kalırsa..." Sungjae onu pek umursamadan yöneldiği masanın sandalyelerinden birini çekerek oturdu. "...senin de birilerini bulman gerekiyor. Ailesi Japonya'da olmasına rağmen yalnız yaşayan tek adamsın."

Hongbin güneş gibi gülümsemesini soldurmadan masaya oturdu. "Dedi, hayatındaki tek karşı cins, Sami adında bir kedi olan Yook Sungjae."

Sungjae yenilgiyle parmaklarını şıklattı fakat garsonun önüne bıraktığı menüyü açmadan önce su içindeki yağ moduna büründü. "En azından kadınlarla senden daha çok tecrübem var."

"İşte bunu inkar edemem." Hongbin menüsünden gözünü ayırmadan kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Dökül bakalım." Arkadaşının sancısını hissediyordu.

Sungjae menüyü bırakıp ellerini ovuşturdu ve bunu bekliyormuş gibi tedirgince mırıldandı. "Park Sooyoung." Ne de olsa jajangmyeon sipariş edeceğini biliyordu, menüye pek ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Park Sooyoung'a ne olmuş?" Hongbin de menüsünü kapatıp kenara bıraktı ve kaşlarını çattı. "Onunla ilgilenmediğini sanıyordum."

Sungjae konuşmadan önce masaya gelen garsona siparişleri verdi ve yanaklarını şişirdi. "Ona onunla ilgilenmediğimi söylediğimden beri %280 oranında artan çekiciliğini-" kendi kendine sözünü kesti ve sakinleşmek adına bir derin nefes aldı. "-fark etmedin mi? İnadıma gibi."

"Hayır, onunla pek aynı ortamda bulunmadığımı biliyorsun." Hongbin başını iki yana salladı. "Sanırım arkadaşım ilgilenmediği o kadınla ilgilenmeye başlamış öyle mi?"

"Of ya." Sungjae iç çekip yüzünü elleriyle kapattı ve başını masaya yasladı. "Ne yapacağım?" Geçenlerde Park Sooyoung ve arkadaşlarının bir kutlama için bara geldiğini hatırladı ve titreyerek silkindi. Genç kız gerçekten onu tanımıyormuş gibi yapmış ve geçmişin acısını gerçekten çıkarmıştı. "Baksana Hongbin, ben yemekten sonra gidip dinlenmeliyim, akşam çalışmam gerek."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hongbin karşılaştığı tanıdık yüzle yakınlık kurarken Cha Hakyeon'un yardım aldığı arkadaşı bir sonuca ulaşmaktadır. Han Hyejung'un çalışkan izlenimi Şef Cha tarafından dikkat çeker.

"Bir tane Iced Tea Lemonade alabilir miyim?" Hongbin kasadaki görevliye gülümsedi. Sungjae gittikten sonra, yalnız başına biraz daha tatil gününün keyfini çıkarmak geri kalanında da evinde dinlenmek istiyordu. Siparişini verip parayı ödedikten sonra kasanın önünden ayrılmış ve siparişinin hazırlanması için beklemeye başlamıştı. Kollarını kıvırdığı beyaz gömlekle kafedeki kadınların dikkatini oldukça üzerine çekebilmesinin yanında buna hiç tepki veremiyor oluşu Sungjae'nin bütün imalarını hak ettiğinin büyük bir kanıtıydı.

"Iced Tea Lemonade hazır!" Genç kadın hazırladığı siparişi bırakıp seslendiğinde o yöne ilerledi ve bardağı kavrayıp ayrılacakken elinin üstünden bardağı kavrayan başka bir el Hongbin'i durdurdu.

"Bayım korkarım bu benim, sizden hemen önce sipariş etmiştim- oh, Şef Lee?"

Hongbin kendini durduran elin sahibine bir bakış atıp gülümsedi ve ardından bardağın üzerindeki ismi kontrol etti. "Haklısın, bu seninmiş Han Hyejung. Üzgünüm." Bardağı ona uzatırken kendininkinin hazır olduğunu belirten kadından kendininkini aldı ve tekrar kocaman gülümsedi. "Nasılsın?"

"Teşekkürler şef, iyiyim siz nasılsınız?" Hyejung saçlarını başından geri tarayıp gülümsemiş ve başıyla selam vermişti. Üzerinde beyaz dizlerini örten sade bir elbise ve spor ayakkabılarıyla şantiyede olduğundan oldukça farklı görünüyordu.

"Lütfen burada iş yerindeki kadar resmi olmak zorunda değilsin." Hongbin birden fazla ileri gittiğini düşünüp boğazını temizledi ve başını yere eğdi. "Özür dilerim, seni tutuyorum."

"H-hayır." dedi Hyejung telaşla, "Ben zaten yalnız gelmiştim."

İkisi öylece servis tezgahının önünde dikilirken her geçen saniye durumun daha da tuhaf bir hal almasına sebep oluyordu. Bir sonraki müşteri siparişi alabilmek için Hongbin'den izin istediğinde Hongbin bir adım ileri atarak yeniden güldü.

"İstersen-"

"Şef belki-"

Hyejung ve Hongbin aynı anda gülerken sanki yıllardır tanışan iki yakın arkadaş gibiydiler.

"Diyordum ki, istersen sana eşlik edebilirim." Yanlış kelimeler seçtiğini düşünüp birden kaşlarını çattı ve panikle devam etti. "Meslektaş sayılırız, yanlış anlamanı istemem."

Hyejung yavaşça başını salladı. "Reddetmeyeceğim şef, bir öğrenci olarak mesleği eline almış biriyle sohbet etme şansını kaçıramam." Arkasını dönüp boş masalardan birine oturduğunda çantasını sandalyeye asmış kocaman gülümseyerek ellerini çırpmıştı. Hongbin sandalyeyi yavaşça çekerek oturdu ve çayından bir yudum aldı. "Sanki hiç öğle yemeği yememişiz gibi davranma, Şef Lee."

Hongbin rahatlayarak yeniden gülümsedi ve arkasına yaslandı. "Arkadaşım tarafından satıldım, az önce. Bana katıldığın için teşekkür ederim."

"Bir onurdur, Mimar Lee Hongbin." Genç kız heyecanla el çırptı ve parlayan gözlerini Hongbin'in üzerine dikti. Aklında dönen sorular ve sohbet etmek için açacağı konular arasında seçim yapmaya çalışıyordu.

Hongbin bir kez daha boğazını temizledi ve çayını yeniden yudumladı. "Hangi okulda okuyordun?"

Hyejung cevaplamadan önce tereddüt etti. Hongbin'in onu hatırlayacağından emin değildi. "Ah Şef, Yonsei Üniversitesi."

"Oh!" Hongbin heyecanla kocaman gülümsemesini ona sunarken neden bunu daha önce sormadığı sorusunu kendine soruyordu. "Ben de Yonsei'den mezunum."

Hyejung biliyordu. Onu yeniden, staj yapacağı yerde şefi olarak göreceğini aklına bile getirmemişti. Sadece gülümsemekle yetindi, karşısında oturan bu güneş gibi gülümsemenin sahibi son sınıfını okurken Hyejung henüz okula yeni başlamıştı. "Öyleyse konuşacak çok şeyimiz var, Şef."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Şantiye alanının tamamında dördümüz dışında kimse kalmadı, efendim." Hakyeon Başkan Jung'a başını eğerek açıklamada bulunduğunda Başkan Jung, Jaehwan'ı baştan aşağı süzmekle meşguldü. Onu burada istemediği anlaşılıyordu.

"Taekwoon-ah," Başkan Jung'un derin sesi Taekwoon'un bir adım daha kendine yaklaşmasını sağlarken devam etti. "... Şef Cha'nın sekreteri ile gidebilirsiniz, araştırma ekibini Şef Cha ile birlikte, yalnız karşılayacağız."

Taekwoon çaresizce onay verirken, babasının kendisinden sakladığı her ne ise bunu daha çok merak etmesine sebep oluyordu. Jaehwan'ın yüzüne dahi bakmadan arkasını dönerken Jaehwan elindeki dosyaları Hakyeon'un eline tutuşturup omzuna onu destekleyici bir hareketle tutundu ve ardından Başkan Jung'a eğilerek selam verdikten sonra Sarı Bela'yı takip etti. Ciddi işler döndüğünün farkındaydı, tek dileği Cha Hakyeon'un bu işten sarsılmadan çıkabilmesiydi. Bu proje için ne kadar çalıştığını ve bu projeye ne kadar değer verdiğini Jaehwan'dan başkası bilemezdi.

Hakyeon sekreterinin Sarı Bela ile uzaklaşmasını izlerken destek almak için sırtının arkasından sağ eliyle alçı ustalarının kullandığı çelik iskeleye tutundu. Hyeri, bu saatten sonra tek umuduydu. Güçlü kalmak zorundaydı, şimdiye kadar olduğu gibi.

"Başkan Jung, ekip gelmeden önce alana bir göz atsak mı?"

Başkan Jung ellerini arkada birleştirip önden ilerlerken Hakyeon sıkıca tuttuğu çelik iskele parçasını bıraktı ve ellerini ovuşturdu. _Ellerine bulaşan bu kiri nasıl temizleyeceğini bilmiyordu._

"Seni severim," dedi yaşlı adam yürümeye devam ederken. "Akıllıca bir seçim yaptın Şef Cha. Karşılığını fazlasıyla alacağından emin olabilirsin." Adımlarını dümdüz ofise yönlendirdiğinde Hakyeon şaşkınlıkla onu takip etti. "Başkan Jung, alana bakacağımızı sanıyordum."

Keyifli bir kahkaha özünde karanlığı barındırırken Hakyeon daha çok battığını hissediyordu. "İncelemeye gerek kalmayacak Şef Cha. Onaylanacak belgeler hazır bile."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

**[1 Hafta Sonra]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...ve bu durumda yalnızca ülkemizde değil tüm dünyada korunacak değerlerin sessizce yok oluşuna tanık olmaktayız. Tarihi ve arkeolojik olması korunacak olduğu anlamına gelmez ancak incelemeler için yetkili kurumlara fırsat verilmeli." Genç kadın bir kez daha gülümsedi ve atladığı bir başlık olmadığından emin olmak için önündeki notlara göz gezdirdi. Sade bir şekilde at kuyruğu yaptığı soğan kabuğu rengi saçlarının perçemleri doğal bir şekilde alnına düşmüştü. "Hassasiyetiniz ve ilginiz için teşekkür ederim."

"Konuşmanız için teşekkür ederiz, Jung Hyeri." Kürüsye çıkan sunu görevlisinin teşekkürü ile Hyeri kalabalığı selamlayarak sahneden indi ve seyirciler arasında üçüncü sıradaki yerine oturdu.

"İyi işti, tebrik ederim." İş arkadaşı Yoona yanına oturan Hyeri'ye kocaman gülümseyip fısıldadığında Hyeri rahat bir nefes aldı ve teşekkür etti. İlk kez bu kadar kalabalık bir sunumda görev almıştı ve haliyle gergindi. Daha oturduğu dakika sessize aldığı telefonunun titrediğini hissedip çantasını karıştırdı ve arayan numarayı gördüğü an arkadaşından özür dileyerek ayaklandı. Bir sonraki konuşmacının sunumunu dinlemek istese de bu daha önemliydi. Salonu terk ederken aramayı yanıtladı.

"Baekhyun?"

_"Hyeri üzgünüm sunumda olduğunu biliyorum ama bekleyemedim. Sonuçlar çıktı."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hakyeon kendini eski düzene girdiğine inandırmaya çalışırken odasına girdi ve başındaki bareti çıkarıp dolabın rafına bıraktı ve masasındaki günlük raporları incelemek için duvardaki saate küçük bir bakış attıktan sonra oturdu. Hayatında yaşadığı belki de en zorlu ve en uzun haftanın bitmesine 38 dakika kalmıştı. Herhangi bir arama alıp almadığını kontrol etmek için telefon ekran kilidini açtı ve herhangi bir şeyle karşılaşmadığında zaman kaybetmeden geri kapatıp raporlara döndü.

Henüz iki dakika geçmeden tıklanan kapıya "Gir." diyerek karşılık vermiş ve sandalyesinde dikleşmişti.

"Şef Cha." dedi Hyejung çekinerek kapıda bıraktığı aralıktan içeri girerken. "Müsaitseniz fazla biriktirmeden, iki haftalık raporlarımı onaylamanız için getirdim."

Hakyeon başıyla ona onay verip masasına çağırmış ve kağıtları almak için uzanmıştı.

"Ben Han Hyejung-"

"Kim olduğunu biliyorum." Hakyeon başını kağıtlardan bir anlığına kaldırdı ve gülümsedi. "Düzenli tutmuşsun. Diğer stajyer-" elini alnına götürdü ve düşündü. "Jung Daehyun, o hazırlamadı mı?"

Hyejung ellerini önünde birleştirip bir yandan ona mühür basması gereken yerleri gösterirken cevaplamıştı. "Bilmiyorum, üzgünüm, sadece kendiminkiyle ilgilendim."

"Vay vay, bunların hepsini yaptın mı?" Hakyeon şaşkınlık ve memnuniyetle başını sallarken sayfaları çevirmeye devam ediyordu. "Üstelik yanlış görünmüyorlar."

"Hepsine Hongbin Şef yardım etti, Şef Cha."

"O zaman ona da aferin." Hakyeon gülümseyip son mührü bastı ve dosyayı kapatıp stajyere uzattı. O an Hyejung, insanların ondan korktuğu gibi bir adam olmadığını düşündü. Sadece fazla sorumluluk, onu ciddi ve düzenli bir adam haline getirmiş olmalıydı haklı olarak.

"Teşekkür ederim."

Hyejung selam verip odadan ayrılmak üzere geri adım atarken Hakyeon durması için işaret verdi. "Söyle bakalım, alçının içinde ne var?"

"Huh?"

"Alçı. Çok basit." dedi Hakyeon bastırarak. "Alçının içinde ne var?" Hyejung bu kez onun gözlerinde herkesin korktuğu Şef Cha Hakyeon'u gördüğüne emindi.

Şef Cha yalandan hoşlanmazdı ve burada staja başladığında Hyejung'un ilk öğrendiklerinden biriydi bu. "Ah, bilmiyorum."

"Uygulamalar konusunda çabuk öğreniyorsun ve başarılısın..." Hakyeon önündeki kağıtları karıştırıp bulduğu kağıdı ona uzattı. "...ama kullandığımız malzemeleri bilmiyorsun. Bu malzeme listesi, pazartesiye kadar içlerinde ne olduğunu öğren, bizzat kontrol edeceğim."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha Hakyeon bütünüyle yıkılmışken ummadığı bir anda Han Hyejung ile karşılaşır. Jung Hyeri ise baş gösteren önemli konu hakkında Cha Hakyeonla konuşmakta kararlıdır.

"Yah Hyung! Bu gece gerçekten abartmadın mı?"

Hakyeon başını dayadığı masadan kaldırmak yerine sadece sızlandı. Yüzünün kırmızıya döndüğünü, saçlarının terden yapıştığını umursamayacak kadar sarhoştu. Jung Hyeri'nin küçük yardımı onu daha da dibe çekerken bu bataktan kurtulmak için bir çare bulmak istemişti, şimdi bunu bile düşünemeyecek kadar bulanıktı. "Goryeo'ymuş." Sakince mırıldandı ardından yüzünü gömdüğü masada kahkaha attı. "Goryeo! Goryeo'ymuş!!"

Sungjae tezgahın arkasından çıkıp onu kaldırmaya çalıştığında kollarını inatla ondan kurtarmaya çalışan Hyunguna ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Aklını kaçırıp kendini _Goryeo veliahtlarından_ biri sanmaya başladığından korkuyordu. Onu gelip alması için arayacak birini bulmak adına elini onun masada yüzüstü duran telefonuna attı ve şarjının bitmiş olduğunu gördüğünde iç çekti. Bu adam Kore'de _iPhone_ kullanan sayılı insandan biri falan olmalıydı, Sungjae'de bunu şarj edecek bir alet ne yazık ki yoktu.

"OH! Sen Han Hyejung'sun."

Yan masada, Park Sooyoung ve arkadaşlarının oturduğu masada, bulunan genç kızı gösterirken Hakyeon ayaklanmaya çalıştı. "Seni tanıyorum! Staj yaptığın o yer bir mezar, ruhumun mezarı." Yine kahkaha atıp devrilmek üzereyken zar zor masaya tutundu.

"Şef Cha?" Hyejung şaşkınlıkla sandalyeden kalktığında Sungjae onu baştan aşağı süzüyordu.

"Onu tanıyor musun?"

Hyejung çekinerek başını salladığında Hakyeon dengesini sağlamakta güçlük çektiği için Sungjae'ye tutundu. "Evet beni tanıyor!"

"Güzel." dedi Sungjae el çırparak, o kızın Park Sooyoung ile aynı masada oturuyor olması umrunda değildi. "Araban var mı?"

Ağabeyinden aldığı arabayı düşünürken Hyejung başını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Evet ama-"

"Onu evine bırakabilirsin." Sungjae rahat bir nefes alırken Sooyoung'a bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Şimdi önemli olan hyungunun sağsalim eve dönmesiydi.

Hyejung gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılırken başını iki yana salladı. "Ben onun evini bilmiyorum." Sarhoş patronu ile ilgilenebilecek tek insan olduğuna inanamıyordu. Yüce Cha Hakyeon, bir gün karşısına böyle mi çıkacaktı?

"Şirketin Lojmanına taşındım." dedi Hakyeon yarım ağız. Taşınalı beş gün oluyordu. Aslında bütün şirket çalışanlarına sağlanan bu imkanı belki de daha önce kullanmalıydı fakat eski evini çokça sevdiği için uzun bir süre kopmak istememişti.

Sungjae Hakyeon'un ayakta durmasına yardım ederken Hyejung çantasını toparladı ve arkadaşlarından özür diledi. Şirketin Lojmanı en azından _bildiği bir yerdi_ , patronunu ortada böyle bırakmasına gerek yoktu.

İtibarını bile düşünmeyecek kadar dağıtmış olan Hakyeon, arabaya bindiklerinde ön camın sağ üst köşesindeki Yonsei üniversitesi logosunu inceleyip başını koltuğa yasladı.

"Umarım yarın bunların hiçbirini hatırlamayacak kadar sarhoşsundur Hakyeon-ssi."

Genç kız direksiyon başında arabayı çalıştırmaya hazırlanırken göz temasından kaçınarak boğazını temizledi. Cha Hakyeon'u eve götürdüğü için delirmiş olmalıydı. Ancak onu yalnız bırakamayacağını kendisi de biliyordu.

"Sadece başım dönüyor." dedi Hakyeon sözlerinin inandırıcılık durumunu sorgulatan bir yüz ifadesi ve ses tonuyla. _"Teşekkür ederim Hyeri."_

"Hyeri kim-" Hyejung sorgulamanın anlamsız ver yersiz olacağına karar verdi ve arabayı çalıştırdı fakat daha gaza basar basmaz ötmeye başlayan emniyet kemeri sinyaliyle sızlanarak yeniden durdu.

Gözlerini kapatıp koltukta aşağı kayarak çoktan uyku haline geçmiş Hakyeon'u görmek daha çok sinirlerini bozarken derince bir iç çekti. "Yah, Cha Hakyeon!" Bir yandan onu kemeri bağlayabileceği bir pozisyonda yukarı çekmeye çalışırken diğer yandan söyleniyordu. Vazgeçmek üzereydi, emniyet kemeri sinyali Cha Hakyeon'dan daha az sinir bozucu olabilirdi. Nihayet kemeri takmayı başardığında aslında kemerin Hakyeon'un koluna iki kez dolanmış olması umrunda bile değildi.

Kahküllerini üfleyip arabayı yeniden çalıştırdı. Zaten geç saate kalmış olması bir yana, bir de bu meseleyi ağabeyine açıklamak zorunda kalmak istemiyordu. Sarhoş Şef Cha, yanlış anlaşılmalara sebep olabilirdi.

"Ya.. acıyor." Hakyeon bileğini kurtarmaya çalışırken kaşlarını çattı. "Deli kız, ne yapıyorsun beni alıkoymaya falan mı çalışıyorsun?"

"Uyumuyor muydunuz Şef Cha?"

Hakyeon fena dağılmıştı, doğru, ama belli etmemek için sarf ettiği çaba Hyejung'un gözünden kaçmıyordu. Binbir zorlukla kurtulduğu emniyet kemerini sonunda düzgünce takmayı başarıp yeniden gözlerini kapatmıştı. "Biliyor musun Georyo'ymuş."

"Ne?" Hyejung bir süre cevap bekledikten sonra yanıt almadığında pes etti. Şef kendinde değildi ve mantıklı konuşmuyordu. Aklındaki düşüncelere gülmemek için kendini zor tutarak arabayı açık otoparka park etti.

Zorlukla arabadan indirdiği Hakyeon'un koluna girip daha çok zorlukla asansöre binmeyi başardıklarında onu aynaya yasladı ve tuşlara döndü. "Kaçıncı kat?"

"On üç müydü?" Hakyeon sırıtarak başını aynaya yasladı. "Hayır yedi, on üç daire numaram. Evet yedi."

Hyejung şüphelense de 7 numaralı kat tuşuna bastı ve daha tedirgin bir halde ellerini ovuşturdu. Yedinci kat olmak zorunda mıydı?

Asansör durduğunda Hakyeon bir anda yaslandığı yerden kalktı ve devrilmekten son anda kurtuldu. Hyejung panikle ona sessiz olmasını işaret ederken dudaklarını dişledi ve onu kolundan çekiştirerek 13 numaralı daire kapısına yaklaştı.

"Şifrem neydi?"

"Yok artık." Hyejung panikle saçlarını karıştırdı ve sessizce konuşmaya devam etti. "Aklına hiçbir şey mi gelmiyor?"

"Bir... bir? Bir. Bir..." Hakyeon mırıldanarak aklına gelen en olası şifreyi denediğinde kırmızı ışıklar yandı ve şifrenin yanlış olduğunu belirten ses duyuldu.

"İki. İki... iki. İki?"

Hyejung elini alnına vurup karşı dairenin kapısına bakarken Hakyeon'u yine kolundan tutarak çekiştirdi. "Buraya gel."

Karşı dairenin kapısına şifreyi hızlıca girerken son tuştan önce kapının açılmasıyla kapıya yaslanan Hakyeon yeniden devrilme tehlikesi geçirmişti.

"Hyejung?" Dedi ciddi ve kendinden emin bir ses. Hesap sorar gibi bir hali vardı.

"Oppa..." Hyejung omuzlarını düşürüp dudaklarını büzdü ve zaten koluna girmiş olduğu Hakyeon'u içeri çekti.

"Han Sanghyuk!" Hakyeon şaşkınlıkla ikisine bakarken doğru anlayıp anlamadığından emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

Sanghyuk ciddiyetini bozmadan kapıdan çekildi. "İçeri geç." Hakyeon'u kızkardeşinin kolundan kurtarıp Hyejung'a olduğu yerde kalmasını bakışlarıyla anlatırken onu salondaki geniş kanepeye taşıdı. Arabada onlarca kez uyuyakalmış olan Hakyeon sırtı yumuşak bir yüzeyle buluşur buluşmaz gözlerini kapatmış ve uykuya hazırlanmıştı.

"Saat kaç, haberin var mı Hyejung?"

Önünde kollarını göğüsünde bağlayarak dikilen ağabeyine dudak büzüp cevap vermek üzere ağzını açtığı an Sanghyuk Hyejung'a durdurdu.

"Bu saatte," dikkat çekmek için kolunda saat olmasa da sol bileğini göstermişti. "..şefimle, hayır, şefinle hatta sarhoş şefinle ne yaptığını sorabilir miyim?"

"Onunla karşılaştım." dedi Hyejung sessiz ama baskın bir tonda. "Oppa yalnızdı, yardım etmem gerekirdi."

Sanghyuk tek kaşını kaldırıp ellerini beline koydu. "Beni çağırsaydın." Bilerek yapıyordu. "Aa unuttum, sizi almaya gelemezdim, çünkü arabamı kaçırıp arkadaşlarınla buluşmaya gitmiştin."

"Oppa." Hyejung elinden geldiğince sevimli olmaya çalışarak ellerini tuttu. "Sooyoung'un arkadaşı Yook Sungjae'nin çalıştığı yerdeydik, Hakyeon Şef'i tanıyormuş onu evine getirmemi o rica etti." Bir kez zıplayıp omuzlarını sallayarak aegyo yapmaya devam etti. "Oppa sen Yook Sungjae ile lise arkadaşı olduğunu söylemiştin, hm?"

Sanghyuk ikna olmuş gibi kollarını serbest bırakıp başını salladı. "Niye buraya getirdin o halde?"

"Karşımıza taşınmış." Hyejung hazır cevabını daire kapısını göstererek sunduğunda Sanghyuk nihayet bayrakları indirdi ve salonda uyuyan şefinin başına geçti. "Burada mı kalacak yani?"

Hyejung omuz silkti. "Şifresini hatırlamıyor, yarın ayıldığında evine gidebilir."

Sanghyuk'un şirket çalışanı olarak masrafsız konaklama hakkı kazandığı bu lojmanda kızkardeşi ile birlikte yalnız yaşıyorlardı.

Odadan çıkıp kendi odasına yönelen ağabeyinin önünü kesen Hyejung mırıldandı. "Ona yatak yapmayacak mıyız?"

Sanghyuk omuz silkip kapıyı açtı. "Gece gece evime kızkardeşimle gelen adama bir de yatak mı vereceğim? Sen de odana geç." Başıyla Hyejung'a odasını gösterip sert ağabey bakışını atmıştı.

Ağabeyi odasına girdiğinde Hyejung son kez salonda bir şeyden habersiz uyuyan Şef'e baktı ve sessizce odasına çekildi. Ne yaşamıştı böyle?  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  


"Geçtiğimiz hafta durdurulan işlerin aksamasından dolayı çifte yevmiye çalışarak açığı kapatmamız gerek." Wonshik elindeki dosyayı kaldırıp arka sayfada tuttuğu notlara göz atarken Hongbin başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "B blok için otoparklarda duvar örmeye geçebilirsiniz biz 14 kat yukarısında çalışıyor olacağız."

"Anlaşıldı Şef Kim, B Blok otoparklarını da listeye ekleyeceğim."

Wonshik bir süre güneşten korumak için kıstığı gözlerle Hongbin'e baktı. "Şef Cha, nerede?"

"Bugün biraz hastaymış." Hongbin de kulaktan duyma öğrendiği bu bilginin dışında pek şey bilmiyordu. "Stajyer Han Hyejung, karşı komşusu. Şef Cha, eğer iyi olursa öğleden sonra gelecekmiş." Bilgiyi kontrol etmek için çaba harcadığını kanıtlamak adına devam etti. "Aradım fakat telefonu kapalı."

_"Hanımefendi oraya gidemezsiniz."_

İkisi aynı anda sesin geldiği yere baktıklarında ayağındaki sarı botlarla ve mommy kot pantolonun içine soktuğu bol siyah tişörtüyle kendilerine yaklaşan genç kadın ile karşılaştılar. Kahverengi saçlarını tepeden toplamıştı ve tişörtünün kayık yakası üzerinden uzun boynu bu sayede daha çok dikkat çekmişti.

"Şefim, sahaya izin olmadan giremeyeceğini söyledim ama beni dinlemedi." Dedi Bloktan sorumlu kalfa, nefes nefeseydi.

"Evet, hanımefendi burada olmamanız gerekiyor." Wonshik nefesini tutmaya çalışırken birkaç kelimeyi bir araya getirebildiğine şükrediyordu. Bu kadında onu ilk görüşte bu kadar etkileyenin ne olduğunu düşünecek derecede kendinde hissetmiyordu. Kendini genç kadının zarif parmaklarını saran parlak ve dikkat çekici bir şey olup olmadığına bakarken bulduğunda gözlerini yumdu. Parmakları boştu, öyleyse evli veya nişanlı değildi.

"Ben Jung Hyeri, Şef Cha Hakyeon ile görüşmem gerekiyor, Şef Kim Wonshik." Genç kadın kendinden emin ses tonunda konuştuğunda Wonshik gözlerini kocaman açtı. "Tanışıyor muyuz?"

Jung Hyeri, pek tanıdık gelmiyordu. Bu kadınla daha önce tanışmışsa eğer onu unuttuğu için kendine ceza bile verebilirdi. Peki Wonshik'in ismini nasıl bilebilirdi? Umuyordu ki, onunla daha önce utanç verici bir halde karşılaşmamış olmalıydı.

"Hayır." Hyeri gülümsedi ve hala Hakyeon'un nerede olduğu ile ilgili bir cevap beklerken Wonshik yeniden konuştu. "Öyleyse ismimi nasıl bildiniz?"

"Baretinizde yazıyor."

Wonshik panikle başındaki bateri tuttuğunda Hongbin Hyeri'ye yardımcı olmak adına araya girip gülümsedi. "Üzgünüm Hyeri-ssi, Şef bugün gecikecek, isterseniz ofiste konuşabiliriz sahada dolaşmamalısınız."

"Onunla acil konuşmam gerekiyordu-" Hyeri daha cümleyi tamamlayamadan Wonshik onu Hongbin'in önünden koluna girerek çekti ve dışarıya ilerledi. Bunu hangi cesaretle yaptığını bilmiyordu, sadece orada daha fazla oyalanmasını istememişti.

"Üzgünüm ekipmanınız ve dolaşma izniniz olmadan orada bir saniye bile kalamazsınız." Ofislere ilerlerken Hyeri'nin kolunu bırakmamış çekmeye devam etmişti. Hyeri kaşlarını çattı ve kolunu kurtarıp olduğu yerde durdu. "Ölüm kalım meselesi olsa bile mi?"

"Ölüm kalım meselesi olsa bile."

Hyeri öylece, durumun kendine saklamayı tercih ettiği ciddiyeti ile, dikilmeye devam ederken henüz konteyner ofislere ulaşamamış inşaat alanının önünde Wonshik'e bakmaya devam etti. Hakyeon'a kıyasla bu adam kendinden biraz daha uzundu ve ona biraz daha bakarsa boynunun kopmasına sebep olabilirdi. Hatta öyle ki, güneşte ve yağmurda şemsiye görevi bile görebilirdi.

Uzun sessiz bakışma huzursuz bir hal almaya başladığında Wonshik gözlerini yukarı kaydırdı ve eş zamanlı olarak Hyeri'yi belinden tutup yerlerini değiştirerek üzerine eğildi. Hyeri başta kollarından onu itmeye çalışsa da Wonshik gözlerini kısıp baretine damlayan bir miktar beton harcına karşılık mırıldandı. "Gördün mü? Baretsiz burada gezmek tehlikeli."

Hyeri aklından geçenleri yaşadığına içinden gelen hayret etme istediğini bastırdı ve şaşkınlıkla kendisine _şemsiye_ olan adama baktı. Yakınlıktan dolayı omuzlarını kendine çekerek uzaklaşmaya çalıştı ve yutkundu. "Biliyorum, saha güvenliğini biliyorum." Sözlerinden sonra gözlerini kaçırmaya çalışsa da bırakmaya niyeti yokmuş gibi belini sıkıca tutan Wonshik bakışlarını da yakalamıştı.

"Hyeri? Şef Kim?" Nihayet o kurtarıcı ses, Hyeri'nin geceden beri deliler gibi ulaşmaya çalıştığı adama, Cha Hakyeon'a aitti.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha Hakyeon'un sırrı dikkat çekerken, stajyer Han Hyejung'un bu konu hakkında ne kadarını bildiğini öğrenmek ister

"Hakyeon, neden telefonun kapalı? Sana ulaşamadım." Hyeri geceden beri ulaşamadığı için onun başına bir şey geldiğini düşünmüş ve çokça endişelenmişti. Hakyeon'un ofisindeki deri koltukta otururken odada göz gezdirdi. Hayli dağınık ve toz içindeydi, bir şantiyede olması gerektiği gibi.

"Buraya neden geldin?" Sorusuna karşılık aldığı soruyla Hakyeon'un gözlerine baktı, o iyi değildi.

"Seni merak ettim." Hyeri onu izlerken Hakyeon sadece masaya bakıyor derin nefeslerini burnundan soluyordu. Yeni geldiği için iş kıyafetlerini henüz giymemişti ve üzerinde siyah bol bir tişört vardı. "Hakyeon söyle, geçen gece ilaç kutusunun içinde bana verdiğin şeyi nereden buldun?" Sesi endişeliydi. Elini Hakyeon'un masadaki elinin üzerine koyduğunda Hakyeon elini çekti.

"Hiçbir yer, senden sadece bir konuda yardım istedim ve teşekkür ederim ki yaptın. Daha fazla karışma." Gözlerini kapayıp arkasına yaslandığında derin bir nefes daha aldı. Geri dönüşü yok sayılırdı. Oyunu kaybetmişti.

Hyeri elini çekip dikleşti ve ayağa kalktı. "Öyle olsun Cha Hakyeon. Sana işlerinde kolaylıklar dilerim."

Kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken onu kırdığının farkına varan Hakyeon ayaklandı. "Hyeri bekle."

Hyeri'nin arkasından içeri giren Jaehwan bir süre ikisine baktı ve daha sonra Hyeri çıkıp gittiğinde elindekileri Hakyeon'un masasına bıraktı. "Şef, bunlara bir baksanız iyi olacak, sabahtan onay almalılardı aslında."

Hakyeon masasına geri oturdu ve Hyeri'yi kırdığı için kendine kızmaya devam ederken kağıtları inceledi. Artık bu masaya zincirlenmiş bir köle gibi hissetmemesi için sebebi yoktu. Biraz zaman geçmişti ki aniden aklına gelen şeyle Jaehwan'a döndü. "Civanım," tabii ya, Han Hyejung, onunla konuşmalıydı. "...Stajyer Han Hyejung'u yanıma çağırabilir misin?"

"Şef." Jaehwan elini alnına koydu. "Dün sen istedin ya, Hongbin onları beton fabrikasına götürdü az önce." Son birkaç haftadır Şef Cha'nın nesi varsa iyi olmasını diledi. İnsanları hizaya sokan o aurasını kaybetmiş olmasından korkuyordu.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hyeri-ssi!" Wonshik ofisten bir hışımla ayrılan genç kadını gördüğü an peşine düşüp arkasından ilerledi. Hakyeon'un, az önce gördüklerini yanlış yorumlamasından endişeleniyordu. "Gidiyor musunuz?"

"H-hmm Hakyeon'la görüştüm." Hyeri arkasını dönüp Wonshik'e gülümsedi, itiraf etmeliydi bu adam daha önce yaptığı o fiyakalı haraketle kendisini etkilemişti.

Drama klişeleri sinir bozucu olsa da çekici olabiliyordu.

"Belki diyordum..." Wonshik sesli düşündüğünün farkına vardığında dilini tutmak için panikle ağzını kapattı. Onu akşam yemeğine davet etmek için fazla az tanıyordu. Ama tanımak için bahane bulmak istiyordu.

"Üzgünüm gitmeliyim Şef Kim Wonshik, molam bitiyor." Hyeri onun veda etmesini bile beklemeden arkasını dönüp beyaz küçük arabasına bindiğinde Wonshik baretini takarak arkasını döndü. Belki daha sonra bir şekilde karşılaşırlardı. Umut etmekten başka şansı yoktu.  
  


\-----  
  


"Aç mısınız? Bir şeyler yemeye gidelim." Hongbin stajyerlerle gönderildiği bu "iş gezisi"ne adapte olmaya çalışıyordu sadece. Onların ve kendinin, Cha Hakyeon tarafından, ters giden bir şeylerden uzak tutulmaya çalışıldığını hissediyordu.

Daehyun ellerini bir kez çırpıp şefini desteklerken Hongbin gülümsedi, onların genç ruhlarını beslemesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Şantiyede kaçırdıkları öğle molasının acısını çıkarmak adına yemek yemek için bir yere oturduklarında Hongbin masanın ucunda otururken, birlikte sohbet etmeye dalmış gençleri fırsat bilip karşısında oturan Hyejung'a sessizce mırıldandı. "Şef Cha ile komşu olduğunu söyledin, o iyi mi? Aradığımda ulaşamadım, yardıma ihtiyacı var mıydı?"

Hyejung suyunu yudumlarken dalmış bir şekilde yanıtladı. "Aa, şef, telefonun şarjı bitmişti-" normal bir komşu adına fazla ayrıntı bildiğini düşünüp öksürdü ve suyla küçük bir boğulma tehlikesi geçirdi. "Yani sabah konuştuğumuzda öyle söyledi."

Hongbin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını sağa atıp geri yaslandı. Şarjı bittiyse şarja takmalıydı, takabilirdi. Şef hakkında endişeleniyordu, sadece hasta olmadığına emindi. O, günlerdir tuhaf davranıyordu.

Sebepsizce durdurulan uygulamalar, ne için olduğu devlet sırrı gibi gizlenen incelemeler ve sonra hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam eden bu inşaat endişelenmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Daha önce hiç vince çıktınız mı şef?" Jongin yine ortaya attığı ilginç ama anlamsız sorularından birini sorduğunda Hongbin gülümsedi. "Hayır, daha önce hiç çıkmadım."

"Vinçte yıldızları izlemek isterdim." dedi Jongin arkasına yaslanıp tavana bakarken. Hongbin daha çok gülerek masaya yaklaşmıştı. "Aslında vinç operatörlerinin de geceleri yıldızları izleyebildiğini hiç sanmıyorum."

Masanın karşısındaki genç adamı izleyen Hyejung bu güneş gibi gülümsemeyi ilk gördüğü günü hatırladı. Üniversitenin ilk haftasında tüm öğrencilerin katılmak zorunda olduğu o oryantasyon etkinliğinde, konferans salonundaki koltukların önden üçüncü sırasında oturan son sınıf Lee Hongbin de yanındaki arkadaşına böyle gülümsemişti. Hyejung o günden sonra belki varlığından asla haberdar olmayacak bu genci izlerken bulmuştu kendini. Hongbin, arkadaşlarına güneş gülümsemesini sunarken Hyejung, belki yaşına göre çocukça olan bu hoşlantıyı önemsemedi çünkü onunla yeniden karşılaşacağından habersizdi. Üniversiteye yeni adım atmış bir genç kız için tatlı zamanlardı.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Nemlendir, nemlendir." Sanghyuk aslanlı kağıt maskesi üzerinden yanaklarına vururken gözlerini kapattı. Siyah, alnına düşen saçlarını geri itmek için taktığı mavi kurdeleli saç bandı kardeşinin pembe kurdeleli saç bandı ile uyum sağlıyordu. "Hhh- bunu seviyorum." Salonlarındaki kanepeye uzandığında Hyejung pandalı kağıt maskesini yüzüne yerleştirmiş bir vaziyette onun ayak ucuna oturdu. "Oppa sevimli oldun." Kağıt maske gülmesini engellerken yüzünden düşürmemek için kendini tutmuştu ancak Sanghyuk kardeşinin kolunu sağ ayağı ile dürtükledi ve biraz doğruldu. "Gösteririm sana sevimliyi. Bir erkek cilt bakımı yapamaz mı?"

"Elbette yapabilir." Hyejung ağabeyini kışkırtmak adına yapmacık bir ciddiyetle mırıldandı ve bağdaş kurup kanepede kalan minicik alana yerleşti. "Ağabeyim için yeşil çay hazırladım, maskesini yaptıktan sonra servis edeceğim."

"Ya, bugün nasıldı? Eğlendin mi?" Sanghyuk uzandığı yerden kalktı ve kardeşi gibi oturdu. Üzerindeki bol pijamayı beline kadar çekmişti.

Hyejung arkasına yaslanıp dizlerini kendine çekti. Ne ile eğlenebilirdi ki, ne de olsa öğrenmeye gidiyordu. "Öğrenirken eğleniyorum oppa." Düşününce, Hongbin şefin onları yemeğe götürdüğü kıyak eğlenceliydi. Bir önceki gece yaşadıkları yüzünden ister istemez ağabeyinden çekinse de, yerinde kim olursa olsun yapmayı tercih edeceği türden bir davranış sergilediği için içi rahattı. "Oppa sen ne yaptın? Doktora gittin mi?"

Ağabeyi huzursuzca ensesini kaşırken Hyejung sorunu o anlatmadan anlamıştı bile.

"Kan ilaçlarımı aksattığımdan oluyormuş. Unutkanlık da. Endişelenecek bir şey yok."

Her fırsatta ona hatırlatmasına rağmen Sanghyuk'un ilaçlarını nasıl unuttuğuna anlam veremiyordu. Ağabeyi işten bir günlüğüne izin almış, kontrol için düzenli olarak görüştüğü doktora gitmişti.

"Bak ne diyeceğim," söze ciddi giren Sanghyuk'un konuyu değiştirmeye çalıştığı her halinden belliydi. "...sabah Cha Hakyeon'u görmeliydin. Öcü görmüş gibiydi." Hyejung ağabeyi Şef Cha'dan konu açtığı için biraz olsun rahatladı ve merakla mırıldandı. "Uyandığında mı? Sana bir şey söyledi mi?"

Sanghyuk maskeyi yüzünde tutmak için büyük çaba gösterirken gülmemeye çalıştı. "Hayır, pek bir şey hatırlamıyor gibiydi."

İki kardeş gülmeden maskelerini yüzlerinde tutmaya çaba gösterirken kapı çaldığında Sanghyuk saati kontrol etmek için masadaki dijital saate baktı. "Kim acaba?"

Aniden koruyucu ağabey moduna bürünürken ayağa kalkıp kapı deliğinden kimin geldiğini kontrol etmişti. Hyejung'a ufak sert bir bakış attıktan sonra kapıyı açtığında yüzündeki maskeyi ve saçlarındaki bandanayı unutmuş gibiydi.

"İyi akşa-" Hakyeon'un sözleri geçirdiği şaşkınlık ile kesilirken yutkundu ve ayıp olmasın diye kendini toparladı. "..a-akşamlar. Han Sanghyuk." Gülümsedi ve kelimeleri çekinerek bir araya getirdiğini belli eden bir ses tonuyla devam etti. "Acaba Hyejung evde mi?"

"Hayır, evde değ-"

"Oppa kimmiş?"

Sanghyuk yüzündeki -zaten kağıt maske yüzünden görünmeyen- ifadeyi değiştirmeden kapıda geri çekildi ve Hakyeon'u davet etmek adına içeriyi gösterdi. Kız kardeşinin bu adamla gereğinden fazla görüşmesi için geçerli bir sebep olmadığını düşünüyordu.

"Oh- Şef Cha." Hyejung sessizce mırıldanıp başıyla selam verdi. "Hoşgeldiniz." Ardından başındaki saç bandını ve yüzündeki maskeyi çıkardığında, Sanghyuk da onların hala üzerinde olduğunu hatırlayıp nihayet Hakyeon'un kendisine neden öyle baktığını anlayabilmişti. Bir erkek cilt bakımı yapamaz mıydı?

Hakyeon onlarla birlikte salona kadar yürüdü ve gergince tekli koltuğa oturup karşısına kurdeleli bir saç bandıyla oturan kızgın ağabeyi önemsememeye çalıştı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Sanghyuk cellat gibiydi.

"Ben Hyejung ile yalnız konuşabilir miyim?" Yine çekinerek sorduğu sorunun üzerine Sanghyuk aniden ayağa kalktı ve gözlerini ondan ayırmadan mutfağa ilerledi. "Ben çay koyayım."

Korumacı ağabey odadan çıkarken Hakyeon dudaklarının içini dişledi. Yanlış anlaşılmak istemiyordu fakat gece Hyejung'a neyi ne kadar anlattığını hatırlamıyordu. Bir şekilde öğrenmesi gerekiyordu. Eğer bu kıza bilmemesi gereken bazı konulardan söz ettiyse başı derde girebilirdi.

"Teşekkür ederim, dün gece için..." dedi boğazını temizleyip kollarını göğüsünde bağlayarak. "Zorluk çıkardıysam üzgünüm."

Hyejung, şefini bir önceki gece o şekilde görmüş olmanın verdiği cesaretle gülümseyip başını salladı. "Gece boyu saçmaladınız Şef Cha, asıl teşekkür etmeniz gerekenler ağabeyimin arkadaşı Yook Sungjae ve evini açan ağabeyim Han Sanghyuk."

Hakyeon aklının bir köşesine Sungjae ile konuşmayı not ederken ensesini karıştırdı. "Bir ihtimal-" Gözlerini kapatıp şüphe çekmeyecek doğru kelimeleri aradı. "Umarım sana utanç verici şeyler söylememişimdir."

Hyejung masumca başını iki yana salladı, ağabeyini sarhoşken Cha Hakyeon'un olduğundan daha utanç verici hallerde gördüğü olmuştu. Sanhyuk elindeki tepside üç fincan ile yanlarına döndüğünde Hakyeon gülümseyerek teşekkür etti ve kendi fincanını alıp yudumladı.

Sanghyuk yeniden karşısındaki yeri edindiğinde bu kez yüzündeki maskeye ve başındaki bandanaya veda etmişti. Hakyeon, Hyejung'la geçirdiği küçük konuşmanın ardından, rezil olmadığı düşüncesiyle rahatlamıştı ve ek olarak Sanghyuk'un arabasına kusmak gibi bir rezilliği yapmamış olduğuna şükretmek istiyordu. Yeni komşusu, iş arkadaşıyla iyi geçinmeliydi.

"Gece burada kalmama izin verdiğiniz için yeniden teşekkür ederim," Hakyeon bir centilmen gibi gülümseyip Sanghyuk'a bedenini döndürmüştü. "... buraya taşınalı daha bir hafta bile olmadı, lütfen iyi anlaşalım, karşı komşum."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarı Bela gizemleri açığa çıkarmak isterken yeni işbirlikleri kuracak ve Han Hyejung da gizemin peşine düşmek isteyecek.

"Bir iş görüşmesi olduğunu sanıyordum Başkan Jung." Genç kadın topuz yaptığı saçları altında kıvrılan gömleğinin yakasını düzeltip sipariş ettiği yaseminli yeşil çayı yudumladı. Buraya gelmeden önce az da olsa tereddüt etmişti.

Taekwoon ofise yakın bu küçük kafeyi toplantı odasına tercih ederken aklında sadece babasından gizli yaptıkları vardı. "Öyle zaten, Hyeri-ssi." Bu genç kadının mezun olmadan önce Hakyeon'un okulunda onun alt dönemlerinden biri olduğunu öğrenmişti ve işi ona vermeyi teklif etmek için hemen bir görüşme ayarlamıştı. "Ofisin kasvetli havasından kaçmak istedim, kravatlar ve köseli ayakkabılar beni boğuyor."

Hyeri gülümseyip çayını yeniden yudumladı, ne yapması nasıl hareket etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Jung Taekwoon'un varisi olduğu şirket, Jungjoo İnşaat, Hakyeon'un altında çalıştığı şirketti. Görüşmeyi kabul etmesindeki etkenlerden biri buydu.

"Üzgünüm geciktim." Beyaz gömleğini siyah kumaş pantolonunun beline sokmuş yakışıklı adam masaya yaklaştığında Hyeri bu yüzü tanıdığını düşünüyordu. Tanıdık yüz, gözlerini Hyeri ile buluşturup gülümsedikten sonra elini sıkmak için uzatmış ve sandalyesine oturmuştu. "Memnun oldum Hyeri-ssi, ben Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon'un kişisel sekreteriyim."

"Tanışma fırsatımız olmamıştı." dedi Hyeri heyecanını saklamadan. Geçen gün onunla Hakyeon'un ofisinden çıkarken karşılaştığını hatırlıyordu. Bir an için Başkan Jung'a kendisini Hakyeon'un önermiş olabileceğini düşündü. Eğer öyleyse, Hakyeon neyi amaçlıyordu? Kendisinin orada olmasının işleri yoluna sokacağını mı düşünüyordu?

"Kızım ateşlenmiş." Jaehwan, Taekwoon'a da özür dileyen bir bakış yolladı. Sarı bela, hala sarı belaydı. "Karımla onu hastaneye götürmem gerekti."

Sarı belayla bir ittifak kurarken doğru yolu seçtiğini sanıyordu. O gün Hakyeon ve Başkan Jung'u bırakıp gitmek zorunda kaldıklarında Taekwoon kırmızı arabasını yanında bir çöp poşeti oturuyormuşçasına, umursamadan savurmuştu. Jaehwan yalnızca bir saniyeliğine ibreyi kontrol edebildiğini hatırlıyordu, _saatte 180 km_.

"Benim bir yaşında bir kızım var ve izninizle bu akşam tek parça halimle onu görmek istiyorum." gibi bir imada bulunduğunda önündeki aracı sollamak için direksiyonunu kıran Taekwoon bu kez orta şeride geçmiş ve nihayet ayağı ortadaki pedalı bulmuştu.

"Babamı gördün değil mi? Beni nasıl-" Taekwoon o anda Jaehwan'a teklifini yaptı. Ağzını bıçak açmayan Hakyeon için Jaehwan bu ortaklığı kabul etti. Kokusu çoktan çıkan bu olayı gün yüzüne çıkarmak için birlikte çalışacaklardı.

Hyeri, masaya yeni oturan Jaehwan'a gülümsedi ve çayından bir yudum daha aldı. "Hakyeon da gelecekse-"

"Hayır." Taekwoon onu çekinmeden bölerken bir endişesi yok gibiydi. "Hakyeon gelmeyecek, seninle konuştuğumuzdan haberi yok."

Doğruya doğru, Hakyeon eğer bilseydi Hyeri'nin o şantiyeye gelmesine asla izin vermezdi. Kendisiyle konuşmak için geldiğinde ne kadar sert ve ciddi olduğunu hatırladı. Resmen kovmuştu.

"Bir ihtimal..." Taekwoon soruyu ilgisiz gibi sormak için büyük bir çaba harcasa da Jaehwan bunu gözünden kaçırmamıştı. "Hyeri-ssi, Cha Hakyeon ile yakın mıydınız, ona ismiyle hitap ettiğinize göre- çünkü ben, yani Jaehwan bana onun alt dönemi olduğunuzu söyledi."

Hyeri oturup insanlara Hakyeon'la ilişkisini anlatacak kadar geniş hissetmiyordu. Sekreterinin bildiği ihtimalini gözardı edip gülümsedi. "Yakındık." Bu soruya verebileceği tek cevap buydu.

\-----  
  


"Han Hyejung!"

Ofisin derinliklerinden gelen ses Hyejung'u Hongbin'in ofisindeki sığıntı masasından kaldırıp Hakyeon'un kapısına tek seferde taşımak için yeterliydi. Şef Cha, korkulduğu kadar vardı. Yumuşak bir adam olsa da katıydı ve Hyejung'u asıl korkutan mesele de buydu. Cha Hakyeon takıntılı bir adamdı.

"Evet Şef Cha?"

Hakyeon kapıya gülümsedi ve şirin bir ifade takındı, bu iyi değildi.

"Bana yeşil çay getirir misin?"

Çekinerek başını iki yana sallayan Hyejung kapıdan içeri girdi. "Ofisin bir çaycısı var Şef." Bazen bu kadar açık sözlü olabildiği için kendine lanet okuyordu. Ama kendini tutamayacağının da farkındaydı.

"Haklısın." dedi Hakyeon kapının arkasına sesini geçirmek için bağırarak çaycı Noonaya haber verirken. "Yanıma gel. Bir şeyler öğrenmen gerek."

Çağırma sebebi zaten çay istemek olmadığı için Hakyeon sandalyesini kenara kaydırdı ve belli başlı işlerle ilgili bir takım temel bilgiden faydalanması için onları Hyejung'un yanında yapmaya başladı. Her adımı onun anlayacağı şekilde anlatıyor yenilediği adımları önce onun tahmin etmesine fırsat veriyordu.

Öğle molası geldiğinde Hyejung çaktırmadan saate bakma çabalarını artırmış ve bu şefinin gözünden kaçmamıştı. "Tamam tamam, bugünlük bu kadar yeter. Gidip yemek ye." Hakyeon kağıtları toparlayıp laptopını kapattı ve çekmeceye yerleştirdi.

"Peki ya siz?"

Ayağa kalkarken Hakyeon omuz silkti. "Başka işlerim var, öğle molasında halletmeliyim. Daha sonra atıştırırım."

"Han Hyejung'u gördün mü?" Hongbin başını yana yatırıp henüz yeni girdikleri öğle molasında yemek konteynerına doğru yürüyen Han Sanghyuk'un önünü kesmişti.

"Han Hyejung'u ne yapacaksın molada sen?"

Sanghyuk, kız kardeşinin şefleri arasındaki bu popüler durumundan oldukça rahatsızdı. Yine de profesyonel olmayan bir duruşla _'O benim kız kardeşim, ayağını denk al.'_ diyerek onlara ah kem kesmek istemiyordu. Nasıl olsa öğrenmesi gerekenler yeri ve zamanı geldiğinde onun ağabeyi olduğunu öğreniyordu. Hongbin dönüp gitmek üzereyken onu omuzlarından tutarak durdurdu ve kendine çevirdi. "Moladan önce Şef Cha ona metraj ve malzeme giriş çıkışı ile ilgili temel bilgileri gösteriyordu. Kontrol kağıtlarını bıraktığımda gördüm."

Hongbin gülümseyerek teşekkür etti ve onun koluna bir kez vurup Şef'in ofisine adımladı. Tam hızlanmışken Hyejung ile burun buruna geldiğinde aniden durdu ve bir adım geri çekildi.

"Oh, Şef Lee." Hyejung başta şaşırsa da gülümseyip başıyla selam verdi. "Molada nereye gidiyorsunuz böyle?"

"Seni arıyordum."

Aralarındaki tuhaf sessizlik Hyejung'un yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Aklında yanlış bir şey yapmış olabileceği düşüncesi çınlarken yarım bıraktığı bir iş olup olmadığını düşündü. "Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?"

"Hayır." Hongbin boğazını temizledi. "Sadece seninle yemek istedim."

Hyejung tam teşekkür etmek için ağzını açmıştı ki Hongbin yeniden konuştu. "Diğer stajyerler dışarı çıktılar ve seni götürmediklerini fark ettim."

Hongbin'in hevesli sözleri ardından gelen kahkaha -amacı onu küçük düşürmek olmasa da- onu huzursuz ederken karşısındaki neşeli kızın sakinleşmesini bekledi.

"Ben, onlara bensiz gitmeleri için mesaj çektim çünkü Şef Cha mola verecek gibi görünmüyordu."

Başta rezil olduğunu düşünüp utansa da Hongbin hemencecik kendi niyetini öne sürerek aklındaki düşünceleri sildi ve minik bir özür dileyip niyetini açıkladı. Bu kızın yanında rahat hissettiği kadar gergin hissetmesinin sebebini bilmese de yanında olmak istiyordu.

"Şef Lee, size güvenebilir miyim?" dedi Hyejung son lokmasını çiğneyip hemen yuttuktan sonra. Yemek konteynerında biraz gecikmeli de olsa iş yeri öğle yemeklerini birlikte yemişlerdi. "Şef Cha hakkında."

"Elbette." Hongbin merak içindeki ses tonunu gizlemek istememişti. Yemekhanede kimsenin kalmamasını fırsat bilip duvardaki saate göz attı. "Molanın bitmesine yarım saat var, başka bir yere gidelim."

Stajyerlerin her öğle molasında oturup sohbet ettiği, inşaatın hemen yanındaki koruluğun girişinde bulunan çardağa yürürken Hyejung tereddüt ediyordu. Endişeleniyordu, ama hepi topu iki ayını harcayacağı bu yerin işlerine karışması ne kadar doğru olurdu bilmiyordu. Bir yanı bu konuda hiç ağzını açmaması gerektiğini bağırsa da diğer yanı en azından burada olan biriyle bunu paylaşması gerektiğini söylüyordu.

"Şef Cha pek iyi görünmüyor." Hyejung çekincence parmaklarıyla oynadı. "Goryeo, kafayı Goryeo ile bozmuş ama bilmiyorum. Bugün odasında Goryeo ile ilgili tarih kitaplarını karıştırıyordu."

Hongbin güldü ve arkasına yaslandı. "Belki sadece ilgi alanıdır, bilirsin biz mimarlar Tarihle ilgilenmeyi severiz." Yanında endişeyle oturan kızı izleyip çekinmeden elini onun omzuna koydu. "Fazla düşünme ve dert etme, eminim sorun yoktur."

Hyejung, Cha Hakyeon'un sarhoş olduğu gece yine Goryeo'yu sayıklayıp durduğunu biliyordu ama daha fazlasına karışmamaya karar verdi. Belki de bu kadar kafaya takması gerçekten gereksizdi.

"Haklısın şef, sorun yok kendim büyütüyorum."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Şantiyeye gelen yeni çalışan herkesi şaşırtırken Lee Hongbin planına sadık kalacaktır.

"Dikkat et."

Hongbin'in sakin sesi Hyejung'u önündeki basamağın yüksekliği konusunda uyarırken Hyejung, adımını daha düzgün atabilmiş fakat yine de dengesi bozulmuştu. O dengesini sağlamaya çalışırken Hongbin onu elinden tuttu ve kendisi de basamağı inip dengeyi sağlamasına yardımcı oldu.

"Aklın bir karış havada gibi, sahada böyle dolaşamazsın."

Hyejung bakışlarını bileğini tutan elden kaldırıp Hongbin'in gözlerine taşıdığında nefesini tuttu. Aklında dolanan pek çok düşünce vardı fakat nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. Zaten şimdi hepsi uçmuştu ve sadece onun nasıl bu kadar toz arasında bile güneş gibi parlayabildiğini merak ediyordu.

"Şef Lee." dedi kalın bir ses Hyejung'un arkasından. Onun Kim Wonshik olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. "Benim ördeklerimle senin ördeklerini birkaç saatliğine değiştirebilir miyiz? Benim ördekler senden bir şeyler öğrenmeliymiş de."

Hongbin elini onun bileğinden çekerken Hyejung gülümseyerek arkasını döndü ve onu selamladı. Şef Kim, hep böyleydi, stajyerleri annelerini takip eden ördek yavrularına benzetiyordu. Raporlarına eklemek için adım başı fotoğraf çektikleri zamanlarda da Japon turistlere...

Daehyun, Hongbin'in az önce gidip ofisten getirmesini rica ettiği bilgisayar çantasıyla döndüğünde onların yanındaki kaba inşaat şefi Kim Wonshik'i selamladı. Bu onun son günüydü, bu yüzden eskisine göre iki katına çıkan enerjisi gözle görülür durumdaydı.

Wonshik bu enerjisi tavan yapan genci umursamadan baretini düzeltti sohbetine devam etti. "Gerçi Hyejung'u senden temelli almalıyım bir ara." Şakayla karışık söylediklerine kendisi en önce gülmüştü. Hyejung diğerlerine göre fazla çalışkandı ve bu herkesin dikkatini çekiyordu, Cha Hakyeon da dahil.

"Hyejung'u asla vermem." Hongbin de güldü ve arkasındaki blok yığınının üzerine oturdu. "O zaman bugün senin ördeklerine duvar aplikasyonu göstereyim Şef Kim."  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"Yani," Wonshik bir ayağını ahşap kalıba yaslayıp küçük plastik parçalardan birine uzandı ve incelemesi için Daehyun'a verdi. "Donatı ve beton yüzeyi arasında mesafe olması için bunları kullanıyoruz."

Gözlerini kalıptan ve içinde barındırdıklarından ayırmadan not tutan Hyejung omzunda hissettiği hafif bir dürtüyle arkasını döndü. Genç kadın gülümsemiş ve kendisini fark eden genç kızdan ziyade ona uygulamayı gösteren şefe yönelmişti.

"Bölüyorum, kusura bakmayın."

Başını sadece birazcık sağa çevirip onunla karşılaştığında Wonshik boğazına kaçırdığı tükürüğü yutamamış ve bu büyük bir öksürük dalgasına sebep olmuştu. "Öhö- Jung Hyeri-ssi?"

"Kolay gelsin Şef Kim Wonshik." dedi Hyeri gülümseyerek. "Bunlar stajyerleriniz mi?" Bu kez üzerinde adının yazılı olduğu beyaz bir baret takmış ve fosforlu yelek bile giymişti. Yoksa... Wonshik'in gözleri telaşla yakasında bir kimlik kartı aradı. Aradığı sarı kimlik gözüne iliştiğinde gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Jung Hyeri, burada mı çalışıyordu?

"Teşekkürler," ahşap kalıba yasladığı ayağını indirip Hyeri'nin karşısına geçmiş ve onun gibi gülümsemişti. "Bana burada işe başlayacağınızı söylememiştiniz."

"Bugün," Hyeri yanıtlamaya geçtiği zaman aslında o gün aklından böyle bir şeyin hiç geçmediğini hatırladı. O gün yalnızca Hakyeon'a bir sorusu olduğu için buraya gelmişti. Büyük bir soru. "Bugün başladım." Cümlesini tamamlayıp selam verdi. "Şef Kim, acaba Şef Lee nerede biliyor musunuz?"

Hyejung, bir anlığına Daehyun'la birlikte incelediği defterden başını kaldırdı ve şefinin soruyu yanıtlayıp yanıtlamadığını tarttı. Onun Hongbin şefin nerede çalışacağını hatırladığından emin değildi.

"Hyejung-ah? Sen biliyorsun..." Wonshik yardım için kendisine seslendiğinde gülümsedi. 

"Hongbin şef, bugün B blok otoparklarında duvar aplikasyonu yapıyor."

Hyeri teşekkür ederek başıyla selam verdi ve yeniden Wonshik'e gülümsedi. Sabah geldiğinden beri Hakyeon ile bir kez bile karşılaşmamıştı ve onun merkezde olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Bir yönden onun bu işe nasıl bir tepki vereceği konusunda endişeli olsa da Sekreteri Lee Jaehwan ve Başkan Jung Taekwoon'a güvenmişti.

Son gününde işten kaytarmak konusunda oldukça hevesli olan Daehyun, Hyeri'yi Şef Lee'nin yanına götürmek konusunda hemen gönüllü olmuştu. Hyeri onun bu ince düşüncesine teşekkür ederek takibe koyulduğunda Wonshik hala yerinde çakılmış gibiydi. Eğer birkaç gün önce onunla yeniden karşılaşmak dışında bir şey isteseydi sanki gerçekleşecek gibiydi. Günün bütün dileklerin gerçekleştiği saatine denk gelmiş olmalıydı. Jung Hyeri'yi yemeğe davet etmek, eğer onunla sıkça sohbet eden iki iş arkadaşı gibi olabilirlerse çok daha mantıklı ve işe yarar bir fikir olabilirdi. Onu tanımak istiyordu.

Öte yandan Hyeri, Kim Wonshik'i ofise yakın binanın tepesinde gördüğünde, aslında Şef Lee Hongbin'in nerede olduğunu bilse bile, ona yol sormak ve bir sohbet başlatmak adına en büyük adımı attığını düşünüyordu.

"Merhaba." Hyeri başıyla selam vererek kalçasını üst üste dizili bloklara yaslamış duran genç adamın dikkatini çektiğinde yaka kartını düzeltti. "Jung Hyeri. Bugün başladım. Ofisten sizinle görüşmem gerektiğini söylediler, Şef Lee."

Hongbin beklemediği bu yeni çalışana selam vererek yaslandığı bloklardan çekildi ve ölçüm yapan stajyerlere ufak bir bakış atıp ona bir adım yaklaştı. "Şef Cha, yeni birinin başlayacağını söylememişti, hazırlıksızlığım ve şaşkınlığım için kusura bakmayın lütfen."

Hyeri karışıklığı önlemek adına gülümsedi. "Hayır, Şef Cha değil, beni işe alan asıl kişi Jung Taekwoon."

"Sarı Bela mı?" Hongbin şaşkınlıkla ne söylediğinin farkına varıp henüz bir gün önce yatan ilk maaşından sonra bu işi kaybetmenin korkusuyla boğazını temizledi. Jung Taekwoon'un işe aldığı birinin karşısında ondan Sarı Bela diye bahsetmek zaten kendisinden pek de haz etmeyen Şef Cha tarafından tekmeyi basılmak anlamına gelirdi. "Yani... Demek sizi merkezden Başkan Jung işe aldı, memnun oldum."

"Sarı Bela demek?" Hyeri dudaklarını büküp omuz silkti. Jung Taekwoon'u kişisel olarak tanımıyordu ve bu konuda yorum yapamazdı ancak eğer Şantiyede böyle bir takma isme sahipse herkese kök söktürüyor demekti. "Endişelenmeyin, onu kişisel olarak tanıdığımı söyleyemem."

Hongbin şaşkınlıkla ağzını açarken başını bu kez yana yatırmış ve genç kadını baştan aşağı bir süzmüştü. "Yoksa siz..." elini yumruk yapıp şaşkınlıkla açılan ağzına götürdü. "Siz şantiyede ekipmansız dolanıp Şef Cha'yı arayan Jung Hyeri'siniz!"  
  


\-----  
  


"...ve bunlar da imzalamanız gereken sevkiyat fişleri..." Jaehwan sabah gruplara ayırdığı kağıtları birer birer Hakyeon'un masasına bırakırken ciddiyetinden ödün vermiyordu. "...çalışan dosyalarında ufak değişimler var." Boğazını temizledi ve kağıtlara bakmaya dalmış Hakyeon'u tartttıktan hemen sonra hızlıca mırıldandı. "Başkan Jung Taekwoon'un işe aldığı yeni mimar bugün çalışmaya başladı."

Hakyeon aniden kaşlarını çatıp elindeki kağıtları bıraktı ve sekreterine bakıp sandalyeyi ona doğru döndürdü. "Yeni mimar mı? Sarı Bela mı? Sarı Bela'ya ne zamandan beri Jung Taekwoon diye sesleniyorsun?"

Sekreteri umursamazsa omuz silkerken Hakyeon biraz daha şüphelenmiş yeni çalışan kayıtları dosyasını açmıştı. Sayfaları hızla tararken Jaehwan ona "her şeyden habersiz" izlenimini vermeye çabalıyordu. Son sayfaya ulaştığında Hakyeon alnına vurdu ve bir açıklaması olup olmadığını soran bakışlarını sekreteriyle buluşturdu.

"Hyeri? Jung Hyeri? Bundan neden haberim yok Jaehwan?"

"Sizden hemen önce öğrendim Şef Cha." dedi Jaehwan ciddiyetinden ödün vermeden. Cha Hakyeon'un, eğer kendisinin Sarı Bela ile işbirliği yaptığını öğrenirse ona karşı güveninin azalacağını biliyordu.

Hakyeon aniden ayaklanıp odadan çıkarken Jaehwan ne dese de engel olamamış belli ki kopacak bir fırtınayı da durduramamıştı.

İşini çoktan kavramış, yerine getiren Hyeri kendi ismini seslenen tanıdık sesi duyduğunda arkasını döndü. Hakyeon'un onu geçen sefer buradan kovduğu gibi bir ifade taşıyan yüzüyle karşılaştığında derin bir nefes alarak elindeki not kağıdını blokların üzerine bıraktı.

"Hyeri, konuşalım mı? Odamda."

\-----

Mesai bitimi Hongbin'i endindiği rutinin bir parçası gibi uyarırken ofiste odasına adımlamış ve raporlarını düzenleyen Hyejung'un masasına yaklaşmıştı. "Bugün nasıldı?"

Hyejung şefine gülümseyip, teşekkür ettikten sonra raporunda zorlanmadığını söylemişti. "Yardıma ihtiyacım olursa yarın size söyleyeceğim şef."

"Sen de çıkmalısın mesai bitti." dedi Hongbin eşyalarını toparlarken. Yeleğini çıkardıktan sonra gömleğinin kollarını yukarı kıvırmış ve saçlarını geri savurmuştu. Hyejung'un da toplanmaya başladığından emin olduktan sonra ona iyi akşamlar dileyip ofisten çıktı.

Önceki gün yeni işindeki ilk maaşını da aldıktan sonra, ki bu buradaki deneme süresini de geçtiğinin habercisiydi, şirket lojmanında kalmak için de hak kazandığını öğrenmişti. Kendisine fazlasıyla yetecek küçük bir dairesi ve bir arabası vardı, baba parası sağolsun, bu yüzden oraya taşınmayı henüz düşünmüyordu.

Metalik krem rengindeki arabasına bindi ve arabayı çalıştırıp zaman kaybetmeden yola koyulurken telefonu Bluetooth ile arabanın sistemine bağladı. Aramalar arasında dık kullanılanların en üstündeki numarayı tuşladı ve üçüncü çalışta açılan telefonu selamladı.

"İyi günler Başkan, bugün nasılsınız bakalım?"

Karşıdaki yaşlı ama dinç ses önce keyifle güldü ardından derinden bir hırıltı çıkarıp keyifle konuşmaya devam etti. "Bugün keyfim yerinde Hongbin-ah, asıl haberler sende."

Hongbin onun keyifli olduğuna rahatlarken bir yandan tatsız konuların açılacağını bilerek huzursuzca devam etti. "Aslında ben, hesapta olmayan bir değişikliği haber vermek istedim. Bugün işe yeni bir mimar alındı, benimle çalışacak ancak yetkisi benden daha az."

Yaşlı adam devam etmesi için ona sesli bir tepki verdi. Bunun üzerine Hongbin yola odaklanarak devam etti.

"Onu araştırdım, Jung Hyeri, daha önce böyle bir yerde hiç çalışmamış ve akademik olarak koruma ve restorasyon üzerinde çalışmış." Telefonun karşısındaki ses sonunda huzursuzlanırken Hongbin derin bir nefes aldı. "Cha Hakyeon'u huzursuz eden mesele her neyse, onunla bir ilgisi olduğunu düşünüyorum baba."

"Eh.. Dikkatli ol Hongbin." Adam boğazını temizlediğinde Hongbin onun göremeyeceğini bilse de gülümsedi. "Merak etme baba, Jungjoo İnşaat'ın bir açığını buldum sayılır. Güven bana."


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Şantiye çalışanları arasında bir akşam buluşması ilişkileri güçlendirecektir.

"Sipariş vermeden önce herkesi bekleyelim mi?" Jaehwan masanın bir ucunda oturmuş tam karşısındaki kadına dik bakışlar sunan Şef'inin kulağına fısıldamıştı. Jung Hyeri'ye karşı, Hakyeon ona bu şekilde davrandıkça, suçlu hissediyordu. Ancak Jung Taekwoon'un kanıtlamak istedikleri, bu işte Hakyeon'un tarafında olmayacağını gayet net bir şekilde ortaya koymuştu. Onun iyiliği için Taekwoon'un yanındaydı.

"Herkes gelmedi mi zaten _Civanım_?"

Hakyeon gözlerini bir an olsun Hyeri'den ayırmadı. Bu yere, şantiyeye, geldiği için ona kızgındı. Biliyordu, Hyeri kafasına koyduğunu yapardı ve Hakyeon'un ondan istediği yardım sonucunda öğrendikleri burada olmaması için büyük bir sebepti. Şantiyede çalışıp bu durumu bilen tek kişi Hakyeon'du.

"Hayır, İş Sağlığı ve Güvenliği Şefi Han Sanghyuk henüz gelmedi."

Jaehwan kendisini pek önemsememesine alışkın olduğu patronundan vazgeçerek arkasına yaslandı ve sıkıcı ortamdan biraz olsun uzaklaşmak adına karısına kedi kulaklı efekt kullandığı anlık bir fotoğraf gönderdi. Geri dönüşü minik prensesiyle yapmasını en içten dilekleriyle umuyordu.

Bunun yanında Hakyeon, Sarı Bela'nın gelip yanına oturduğunu fark ettiğinde gülümsemeye çalıştı. Hyeri'yi bu bataklığa bulaştıran adam Jung Taekwoon'du. Onun Başkan Jung kadar konuya hakim olmadığını biliyordu. Hatta Hakyeon, Başkan Jung'un gözünde bu işte Taekwoon'dan daha üst konumda sayılırdı. Yasal olmayan bu işte...

"Hepimiz burayı bize önerdiği için Şef Cha'ya teşekkür edelim."

Taekwoon'un sözleriyle küçük kalabalıktan rahatsız edici olmayan alkış sesleri çıktığında Hakyeon gülümseyerek başıyla herkese selam verdi, Hyeri dışında. Onun bu işi bırakması için elinden geleni yapmalıydı. Hyeri'yi tanıyordu, onun da tıpkı kendisi gibi mecbur kalarak inandığı şeyleri öldürmesini istemiyordu.

"Bu arada..." Sarı Bela kısaca Hakyeon'un sırtını sıvazlayıp geri kalktı ve bu kez tam karşıda Hyeri'nin yanına oturup devam etti. "...bu hafta işe başlayan Jung Hyeri için bir hoş geldin demeliyiz."

Sarı Bela, belalık yapıyordu. Neden bu buluşmadaydı? Neden Hakyeon'dan bunu ayarlamasını istemişti? Sadece çalışanlarla bir kaçamak mı? Hadi ama, Başkanın oğlu şantiye çalışanlarıyla şimdiye kadar asla bu kadar yakın ilgilenmemişti ki.

"Üzgünüm geciktim." Sanghyuk sandalyesini çektiği an Hakyeon'un dikkatini çekmiş olsa da masada Hyeri'yi yeni işi için tebrik eden insanların uğultusunu kesmemişti.

"Sorun değil Sanghyuk." Hakyeon dikkatini Hyeri'den başka bir noktaya vermeye çalışırken ağabeyinin arkasındaki masaya oturmakla meşgul olan Hyejung'u da fark etti. Ayağa kalkıp ona selam vermek için masadan destek almışken, masadan çoktan kalkıp onun yanına ulaşmış olan Hongbin'i görmek dizlerinin sandalyede bükülü kalmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Hakyeon."

Kendisine seslenen Wonshik'i duyduğunda dikkatini toparladı ve yeniden -sanki hiç kalkmaya yeltenmemiş gibi- arkasına yaslandı.

"Jung Hyeri... Onunla aranızda bir şeyler mi var?"

Hakyeon sorunun altındaki anlamı anlamış gibi _'Gerçekten mi Wonshik?'_ bakışlarını ona sunarken Wonshik gergince gülümsedi. "Mesela onun benim üniversite döneminden eski sevgilim olduğunu söyleseydim ne yapardın?"

Aralarındaki mesafe yakındı ve neyse ki fısıltıdan biraz yüksek bir tonda konuşuyorlardı. Wonshik biraz daha gerilerek geri çekildi ve boğazını temizledi. "Şaka yapıyorsun." Elbette Hakyeon'u tanıyordu ve onun ciddiyetsiz şakalar yapacak bir adam olmadığını da biliyordu.

"Hyeri ve ben arkadaşız." dedi Hakyeon kaşlarını çatıp. Wonshik iyi bir adamdı, eski sevgilisine hayranlıkla bakışları eğer onu hala sevseydi kendisine rahatsızlık verebilirdi belki. Ancak Hyeri ve Hakyeon bir ömür paylaşamayacak kadar zıttı ve kesinlikle üniversite yıllarına dönmeyi aklından bile geçirmiyordu.

Öte yandan Wonshik gerginlik üzerine gerginlik yaşayarak gömleğinin üstten bir düğmesini daha açtı. Jung Taekwoon onu özel sebeplerle işe alıyordu, Cha Hakyeon eski sevgilisi olduğunu ima etmişti; Wonshik'in Hyeri'ye karşı asla şansı yok gibi görünüyordu.

Hakyeon elini Wonshik'in omzuna koyup az önce Hongbin'in arka masadaki Hyejung'la konuşmak için kalktığı, Hyeri'nin yanındaki boş sandalyeyi gösterdi. "Bence yanına git ve konuş. Açık sözlü erkeklerden hoşlanır."

Wonshik teşekkür edip kalkarken Hakyeon dikkatini yeniden Hongbin'in üzerine vermiş, ağabeyi Sanghyuk ile birlikte gelip kendi arkadaşlarıyla arkadaki masada oturan Hyejung ile göz göze geldiğinde gülümsemişti. Hyejung ona başıyla selam verdiğinde Hakyeon'un gülümsemesi daha çok genişlemiş ve ona elini sallamıştı. Fakat görüş açısına bir adet sinirli ağabey Han Sanghyuk girdiği an yüzündeki gülümseme söndü ve elini yavaşça indirdi. Bu sayede Sanghyuk'un dikkatini arkasında olup bitene vermesine sebep olmuştu.

"İş Sağlığı ve Güvenliği Şefi Han Sanghyuk'un kız kardeşi olduğundan neden hiç bahsetmedin?" dedi Hongbin şaşkınlıkla ve arkasını dönüp kendisine yeterince sert olduğunu düşündüğü bakışları gönderen Sanghyuk'a selam verdi. "Merhaba."

"Bahsettiğimi düşünmüştüm." dedi Hyejung telaşla. Hayır, bahsetmediğini biliyordu, şantiyede bu ağabey-kardeş ilişkisinin pek önem taşımadığını düşünmüştü, kendisine bu sebeple farklı davranmalarını istememişti. Aynı anda masadaki çoğu insanın dikkatini çektiğini fark ettiğinde teker teker hepsini selamladı ve tekrar Hongbin'e döndü. "Arkadaşlarımla sözleşmiştim." Masadaki iki kızı gösterdiğinde arkadaşları ellerini kaldırıp Hongbin'le selamlaştılar. "Sooyoung, bilgisayar yazılımı üzerine çalışıyor ve Yerim, edebiyat okuyor."

Sooyoung'u gıyaben Sungjae sayesinde tanıyordu. Hyejung'un bir arkadaşı olması dürüst olmak gerekirse onu gerçekten şaşırtmıştı. Hongbin kısa bir selamlamanın ardından Hyejung'a gülümsediğinde Hyejung kalbinin daha ne kadar sakin kalabileceğini düşündü. Hayır, hayır, iki metre ötede ağabeyi otururken sakin olmalıydı.

"Seninle burada karşılaştığıma sevindim." Hongbin gözlerini kısıp çalışanların oturduğu masaya göz attı. "Onların yanına gitsem iyi olur, sen de bizden sayılırsın ama arkadaşlarınla planını bölmeni istemem."

Hyejung hızlıca başını salladığında, arkadaşlarının yanına oturdu ve özellikle sessiz olmaları için uyarıda bulundu.

"Hyuk oppayı görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuş." Sooyoung gülümsedi ve arkasına kısa bir bakış attı. "Şantiye mi yoksa idol şirketi mi bu Hyejung?"

Hyejung onun omzuna vurduğunda gürültülü bir şekilde ağabeyine koşuşturan Yook Sungjae, bütün dikkatleri dağıtmıştı.

"Sanghyuk! Uzun zaman oldu."

"Ya Sungjae-ah neler yapıyorsun?" Sanghyuk gülümseyerek ayaklandı ve eski arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. O geri çekildiğinde Sungjae vakit kaybetmeden hemen yan sandalyede oturan Hongbin'e de sıkıca sarıldı. "Seni de özledim artık tenis oynamaya da gelmiyorsun."

En sonunda diğer uçta oturan Hakyeon'un yanına yerini bulmuştu. "Ya hyung, madem bu kadar müşteri biliyorsun neden onları daha önce getirmedin?" Masadaki herkes gülerken Hakyeon hafifçe onun karnına vurdu. "Zaten hepsini tanıyormuşsun baksana."

Asla ama asla(!) müşterilerinin dedikodusunu yapmayan Sungjae omuz silkti ve siparişleri almak üzere Hakyeon'u umursamadan tüm masaya dikkat kesildi. Nasıl olsa Hongbin ve Sanghyuk müşteri değil, arkadaştı.

Hyeri, Hakyeon'un sert bakışlarından kaçmak için çabalarken yanına oturup onu kurtaran Wonshik'le bir süredir derin bir sohbete dalmıştı. Bu adamın diğerlerinden farkı bir havası vardı.

"Demek bir kedin var ve adı Turta." Wonshik kendi kendine sırıtıp arka cebindeki telefonunu çıkardı ve ekran fotoğrafını açtı. "Benim bir köpeğim var ve adı Popo."

İkisi birlikte evcil hayvanlarının sevimli hallerinden ve yaramazlıklarından bahsettikleri sohbetlerinde küçük kahkahalar atarken Taekwoon sohbete girebilmek için bir sebep aradı. Bunu neden yaptığından emin olmasa da kendini onlara dahil olmak zorunda hissediyordu. Kim Wonshik'le şimdiye kadar şantiyede yaptığı kontrol gezileri dışında ilişki kuramadığını da hesaba katarsa bu yaptığının bir anlamı yoktu. Henüz sekiz yaşındayken babasına zorla aldırdığı balık Belle iki hafta sonra öldüğünden beri evcil hayvanı olmamıştı. Yabancılık pes etmesine sebep olduğunda, birkaç dakika içinde herkesten izin isteyip erken ayrılacağını bildirmişti.

"Sizinle vakit geçirmek güzeldi."

Buraya onunla birlikte gelmiş olan Hyeri telaşla çantasını açtı. "Başkan Jung, kusura bakmayın erken çıkacağınızı tahmin etmedim. Biraz daha kalmamın sakıncası olur mu?"

Taekwoon zaten onun kendisiyle döneceğini düşünmediği için bir süre cevapsız kaldı. Kim Wonshik'le daha iyi vakit geçiriyor gibiydi.

"Sorun değil." Sakince elini ceketinin cebine attı. "Kusuruma bakma lütfen ilgilenmem gereken işler var."

Hyeri anlayışla başını salladı ve çaktırmadan masanın diğer ucunda oturan Hakyeon'a göz attı. Ondan kendisini eve bırakmasını istese nasıl bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağını merak ediyordu. Buraya arabası olmadan geldiği için biraz pişmandı, akşam patronunun ince davetini kırmak istememişti. _'Hyeri-ssi akşam sekizde sizi alabilirim.'_

 _'Akşam sekizde beni evimden aldın ancak şimdi gidiyorsun.'_ diye içinden geçirdi çantasını yeniden sandalyesine asıp Taekwoon'un kapıdan çıkışını izlerken.

"İstersen seni ben bırakabilirim." dedi Wonshik ani bir cesaretle.

Hyeri sadece gülümsedi. Wonshik için bu bile yeterliydi.   
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyejung zaten yorucu olan Cuma gününün gecesini de dışarıda geçirmenin verdiği ağırlıkla yatağına zıpladı ve saçlarını tepeden dağınık bir topuzla topladı. Çalışma masasının üzerine bıraktığı telefon titrediğinde onu orada bıraktığı için biraz sızlansa da kalkıp telefona gelen mesajı okumak için ekranı açtı.

_Kimden: Lee Hongbin Şef_

_Yarın başka planın yoksa bana tenis oynarken katılmak ister misin diye sormak istedim._

Telefonu ekranının üzerine yere yapıştırmak üzereyken son anda kurtarıp kalbinin üzerine bastırdı ve derince bir nefes aldı. Tenis oynamayı bilmemesine rağmen bu noktada önemli olan, tesadüf yada iş dışında Lee Hongbin ile bir şeyler yapabilecek olmasıydı.

_Kime: Lee Hongbin Şef_

_Yarın bir planım yok, sanırım eşlik edebilirim._

Heyecanla temiz hava almak için odasındaki küçük pencere önü balkona çıktı. Bu gece masada otururken Yook Sungjae'nin söylediklerine kulak misafiri olmuştu, demek Hongbin bir süredir tenis oynamaya gitmiyordu.

Gökyüzünde görünmeyen yıldızları ararken koluna değen sıcak bir kupayla irkildi. Yan dairenin balkonuyla arada herhangi bir duvar olmadığı gibi yalnızca bir karış boşluk bulunuyordu. Birçok katta bu boşluk saksı asılarak doldurulmuş ve iki balkon birbirinden ayrılmıştı ama Hyejung ve Sanghyuk karşı dairleri boş olduğundan daha önce buna pek dikkat etmemişti.

Sıcak kupayı inatla Hyejung'un koluna dokunduran Cha Hakyeon'dan başkası değildi. Hakyeon sonunda Hyejung'un dikkatini çektiğinde gülümsedi ve kupayı tutmaya devam etti.

"Kendime çay yapıyordum, sonra balkona çıktığını gördüm."

Hyejung teşekkür edip kupayı iki eliyle kavradı. "Güzel kokuyor."

Hakyeon derin bir nefes aldı. "Bir zamanlar Seoul'un _Mies van der Rohe_ 'u olacaktım."

Genç kız bir kahkaha atıp saçlarını geriye taradı. " _Mies van der Rohe_ olmanızdansa _Frank Lloyd Wright_ olmanızı tercih ederim. En sevdiğim modern mimardır."

Mies van der Rohe, 20. Yüzyılda cam gökdelen hayalini kusursuz bir şekilde başarmış saygın bir mimar olsa da insanların hayatlarına dahi müdahale eden, perdelerin açılma ve kapanma durumuna, mobilyaların yerlerine ve hatta gece terliklerinin yatağın yanındaki yerine bile karışan bir mimardı. Hakyeon, Hyejung'un aksine bu kontrolün hayranıydı. Frank Lloyd Wright, yapıların yere ait olmasından ziyade sanki o yer o yapıya aitmiş gibi tasarlardı. Her şekilde ikisi de aynı döneme imzasını bırakmış önemli isimlerdi.

"Ağabeyin varken..." Hakyeon başını Hyejung'un arkasındaki camlara çevirdi. "...Rahat konuşamadık." Biraz huzursuz hissediyordu. Hyeri'nin ona bulduğu parçanın Goryeo dönemine ait bir kalıntı olduğunu söylediği gece Hyejung onu toparlayıp evine getirmişti. Hyejung'un bu zeki ama ilgisiz edası ister istemez bir şeyler bilip bilmediğini konusunda sürekli içini yiyordu.

"Konuyu yeniden sizi eve getirdiğim geceye getireceksiniz, sorun değil gerçekten, yerimde ağabeyim de olsa aynını yapardı." Hyejung çaydan bir yudum aldı ve başını tekrar karanlık gökyüzüne çevirdi. Bu konuşmanın kısa sürmesini diliyordu, yarın zinde olmalıydı.

"Hayır, sadece hala hatırlamıyorum." Hakyeon da onu taklit ederek çayını içti ve bakışlarını şehre dikti. Yedinci kat, şehri izlemek için bu bölgede yeterince yüksekti.

Hyejung omuz silkti. "Mantıklı bir şey yaptığınızı söyleyemem, sürekli Goryeo'dan bahsettiniz ve şikayetlenip durdunuz."

Hakyeon öksürüp bardağını balkon parapetine bıraktı. "Goryeo hakkında... O masalı mı anlattım? Annem anlatırdı."

Hyejung pek ilgili görünmüyordu fakat Hakyeon'un sürekli bu konuyu açması ters giden bir şeyler olup olmadığı konusunda merakını artırmıyor da değildi. "Hayır, açıkçası anlamsızdı ve masal olsa bile hiçbir şey anlamamıştım." Gülümseyip son yudumunu içti ve kupayı sahibine teslim etti. "Çay için tekrar teşekkürler."

"Afiyet olsun." Hakyeon onun içeri geçmesini izledikten sonra biraz daha dışarıda kaldı.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatlı randevular yeni aşklara yelken açılmasına sebep olurken Lee Hongbin planlarının mahvolmayacağından emin olmak istiyordur. Ancak beklenmedik bir hediyenin yapabileceklerinden habersizdir.

"Bileğini böyle tut." Hongbin gülümseyerek Hyejung'un raketi tutmasına yardım ediyordu. Bir süredir Hongbin kendi kendine çalışırken Hyejung tribünlerde oturup onu izlemiş, sonrasında denemek istediğini söylemişti.

Son sınıfların koridorun dibindeki en aydınlık stüdyolarında sabahlara kadar kahveyle ayakta duran, bilgisayar başında büyük vaktini harcayan bu gencin, tenis oynadığını bugün öğrenmişti. Onu tanıdığını sanıyordu, kahveyi sütsüz içtiğini, öğlenleri doymak için hazır ramen yediğini, gece okulda kaldığında sorumsuzca masada uyuyakaldığını biliyordu Hyejung. Hatta şantiyede sabahları bir bardak yeşil çay içerek güne başladığını, ofiste bir dakika oyalanmadan bütün vaktini sahada geçirdiğini ve kollarının bronzlaşmaması için güneş kremi sürdüğünü de biliyordu. Ama okul ve iş dışında ne yaptığı hakkında ilk kez bir fikre sahip olmuştu.

Hongbin ona biraz daha vuruş pozisyonlarını gösterdi. Bunu yaparken Hyejung'un bileklerinden tutmuş kendi kontrolüyle yapmasına dikkat etmişti.

"Biliyor musun?" dedi yine gülümseyerek. Yaptığı hareketi kesmemişti, Hyejung'un arkasındaydı ve bileklerini tutup raketi savunmasını sağlıyordu. "Sanırım seni hatırlıyorum."

Hyejung başını ona çevirdi ve tam olarak neyden bahsettiğini anlamaya çalıştı. Bir aydır bu şantiyede staj yapıyordu ve geriye beş haftası daha kalmıştı. Hongbin'in bahsettiği şeyin şantiye değil okulla ilgili olduğunu anlaması fazla uzun sürmemişti. Onun anlamasını bekliyormuş gibi Hongbin başını salladı. "Final Jürisine hazırlanırken, beş gece üst üste okulda kalmıştım." Hyejung'un raketi tuttuğu bileklerini bıraktı ve ona dönüp devam etti. "Son gecede her şeyi bitirmiştim, artık rahatça uyuyabilirdim, evime gitmem için saat çok geçti, başımı masaya yasladım ama bu kez bir ağlama sesi uykuma kavuşmama engel oluyordu."

Hyejung nefesini tuttu. Tahmin ettiği şeyin olmasının imkanı yoktu, değil mi?

"Merak ettim ve stüdyodan çıktım, sonra karşıdaki stüdyodan çıkıp yüzünü ovuşturarak uzaklaşan bir kız gördüm. O koridorda ilerledikçe ben de onun stüdyosuna yaklaştım ve ne yaptığına bakmak için içeri girdim."

Hyejung artık hikayeyi bilse de dinlemeye devam etti.

"Birinci sınıf soyut maket projesiydi, benimki kadar karmaşık değildi. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını hemen anlamıştım ama tekniği yanlıştı. Sonra iki gün önce masada uyuyakaldığım uykumdan uyandığımda üzerimde bulduğum battaniyeyi gördüm. Demek ki ben uyurken üzerimi örten oydu, ben de ona yardım etmeliydim." Onun Han Hyejung olduğunu bile bilmeden, kızcağız sınıfa dönmeden önce maketini tamamladığını hatırlayıp güldü. Gerçekten en fazla on dakikasını almıştı ve sadece battaniyenin karşılığı olarak yapmıştı bunu.

Öte yandan Hyejung tam not aldığı makete esrarengiz bir şekilde yardım eden yabancının Hongbin olduğunu öğrendiğinde içinde bir şeyler hissetti.

"Geçen gün..." Hongbin devam ederken raket ve tenis artık ikisinin de umurunda değil gibiydi. "... okulun sitesinde rastgele dolaşırken yardım ettiğim maketin fotoğrafını gördüm, altında o kişinin adı yazıyordu. _Han Hyejung_."

"Hongbin Şe-"

Hyejung yeniden bileğini tutan ellerle sözünün kesilmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Hongbin yumuşaktı, az önce raketi tutmasına yardım ettiği gibi değildi bu kez. "Bana şef deme, şantiyede değiliz."

"Teşekkür ederim." diye mırıldandı maketi için, gözlerini kaçırıp, ne yapacağını bilemez bir durumdaydı. Hongbin onun bu haline bir kez daha gülümserken, aslında bu gülümsemeyle onu daha karmaşık bir hale soktuğunu bilmeden onu kendine çekti ve sarıldı. "Ben teşekkür ederim, o gece uyurken ısınmamı sağladığın için." Kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu, hızlandıkça hızlanıyordu, hoşuna gitmişti.

Kadınlar konusunda tecrübesizdi. Ama tutulmaya başladığını fark etmeyecek kadar aptal değildi. Her gün baretinin içine yaptığı dağınık topuzla oradan buradan fırlayan saçlarını ve bir işi yapmaya başladığında tüm dikkatini vermesini izlerken ona kapıldığının farkındaydı elbette. Ama öncesi olduğunu bilmiyordu. Onunla karşılaştığını bilmiyordu.

Şimdiye kadar.

"Hongbin." dedi bu kez Hyejung, onun omuzlarına tutunduğu kollarını ismini söyleyebilmenin verdiği rahatlıkla biraz daha sıkılaştırmıştı. "Ben-"

"Sadece akışına bırak." Hyejung'un başını göğüsüne yasladı, acele etmeye niyeti yoktu. Dikkatini dağıtmaya da.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gülmekten karnım ağrıdı." Hyeri bir yandan eliyle yüzünü kapatmış diğer yanan başını geriye atmış kahkahalarla gülmeye devam ederken Wonshik masanın karşısında üzerini temizlemeye çalışıyordu.

"Bekle- Hemen sileceğim şimdi."

Zar zor masanın bir ucunda duran peçeteliğe uzandı ve döktüğü taze sıkma portakal suyunu masadan da silmeye çalıştı. Aslında yolunu bulup masadan aşağı dökülmesini engellemeye çalışıyordu çünkü Hyeri'nin kırmızı elbisesinin de mahvolmasını istemiyordu.

Hyeri'nin de yardımıyla nihayet kontrolden çıkan meyve suyunu masada peçete bariyerleriyle tutmayı başardıklarında birbirlerine bakıp bir kez daha güldüler. Wonshik daha masaya oturdukları an kapağı kaydığı için plastik bardağı elinde tutmakta zorlanıp masaya düşürmüştü. Eh, kendisi biraz kirlenmiş olsa da Hyeri'yi son anda bu durumdan kurtardığı için rahatlamıştı.

"Bilseydim daha önce en az on kez portakal suyu düşürürdüm."

"Neden?" dedi Hyeri, Wonshik'in bu fazla iddialı itirafını zorlamak amacıyla.

"Çok güzel gülümsüyorsun."

Hyeri bu kez yüzünü ona fark ettirmeden gizlemeye çalıştı. Hakyeon'dan beri, kendisine karşı bu kadar açık sözlü davranan bir adamla karşılaştığını hatırlamıyordu. Madem güzel gülümsüyordu, o halde Wonshik'in görmesine izin verecekti. Saçlarını kulağının arkasına attı ve kocaman gülümsedi. Bu kısa bakışmanın henüz beklenmedik sonunu getiren Hyeri'nin telefonu olmuştu. Masanın üzerinde inatla çalmaya devam eden telefona bir bakış attı. Buna cevap vermesi gerekiyordu.

Telefonu eline alıp Wonshik'e özür dileyen bir bakış attıktan sonra masadan kalkmış ve bunu yanıtlaması gerektiğine dair bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı.

"Baekhyun?"

Telefonu açıp yanıt aldığında göz ucuyla arkasında bıraktığı Wonshik'i kontrol etti.

_"Hyeri, üzgünüm, Goryeo Hanedanı Birinci Baekkie çalınmış."_

"Çalınan ne? Baek- Doğru düzgün anlat şunu."

_"Benden daha önce incelememi istediğin parça, laboratuvarda yok, sen rica ettiğin için kaydını tutmadığımı biliyorsun. Bu yüzden-"_

"Ne?" Hyeri elinden geldiğince belli etmeyen bir tepki vermeye çalıştı, bunu Wonshik'e açıklayamazdı. "Sen incelediğin parçalara isim mi veriyorsun bir de?"

_"Bak konu bu değil-"_

"Biliyorum, biliyorum!" dedi Hyeri elindeki tek somut kanıtı kaçırmış olmanın rahatsızlığıyla. "Çalınmadığına eminim, bak-" arkasını döndü ve masaya yürüyüp çantasını toplamaya başladı. "...yarım saate orada olacağım tamam mı? Bunu yüz yüze konuşalım."

Telefonu kapattığı gibi iç çekmiş ve ayaklanan Wonshik'e mahcup bir ifadeyle konuşmuştu. "Acilen gitmem gerekiyor, çalıştığım diğer yerde bir sorun çıktı."

Önemli olmalıydı, Wonshik hayal kırıklığını belli etmeden konuşmaya çalıştı. "Pekala, sorun değil. Başka bir zaman.." Bugün onunla vakit geçirmek için gerçekten heyecanlıydı.

"Sana kahve borcum olsun!" dedi koşarak kapıya giden Hyeri tam kapıyı açtığı zaman.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elindeki seramik parçasının üzerinde sırlanmış olan çiçek desenine zarar vermeden keskin köşelerini yontarken genç adam odada sadece ellerini aydınlatan masa lambasını yakmıştı. Büyük bir dikkatle çoktan pişmiş kile şekil verirken tüm dikkatini ve çabasını bu seramikte harcıyor gibiydi.

"Güzel oldu." Gülümsedi ve ısıyla şekillendirebildiği, seramik parçasının tam olarak uyduğu plastik kabın içine yerleştirip ışığın altına tuttu. İlk kez elleriyle bir hediye hazırlamıyordu, değer verdiği birçok insana eliyle hediye hazırlamıştı.

Hediye paketinin, hediyenin güzelliğini örtmesini istemediğinden hediyeyi avuçları arasına alıp telefon ekranındaki saati takip etti.

_00:00 31 Temmuz_

Yeniden gülümseyip hediyenin sahibine bir kısa mesaj çekti ve cevabı beklerken çalışma odasında ayağa kalktı. Cevap beklerken uzayan zaman birkaç kez volta atmasıyla son bulduğunda yatak odasının balkonuna ilerledi ve kapıyı açıp parapete yaslandı.

"Şef Cha?"

Kendi balkonuna çıkan Hyejung, serin geceden etkilenmemek için ince uzun bir hırka giymiş, sıkıca sarılmıştı. Saçları en doğal halinde omuzlarına düşmüştü. Hakyeon o bu ev haliyle balkona çıkmışken bir an kendi üzerine göz attı. Tüm gün buna hazırlandığı için çokça özenmiş, yine de düz siyah gömleği ile sade ve şık kalmayı başarmıştı.

"İyi ki doğdun, Hyejung." dedi beklemeden, uzatmadan, gülümseyerek.

Genç kız bu kutlamayı ondan hiç beklemiyor gibi şaşkın ifadesiyle tamamen ona döndüğünde Hakyeon iki balkonun yakınlaştığı o mesafeden elini uzattı.

"Hediyen..." diye açıkladı kısaca, diğer elini Hyejung'un elini davet eder gibi uzatmış, genç kız elini uzattığında da avcunu açmasını sağlamıştı. Önce kolyeyi aşağı düşürmemeye özen göstererek avuçlarından saldı ve önce ucu Hyejung'un eline temas edecek şekilde kolyeyi ona verdi.

Hyejung, hediyesini düşürmemek için elini hemen boşluktan çekti ve parlak yeşil çiçek desenine yakından bir bakış attı. "Şef Cha, teşekkür ederim. Beni şaşırttın..."

Hakyeon ellerini cebinde şehri izlemeye koyulmuş bir vaziyette derin bir nefes aldı. "Stajer dosyaları arasında doğum gününü şans eseri gördüm, yarın sahada verirsem ağabeyine yakalanırım diye düşündüm, teknik olarak artık doğum günün."

Hyejung küçük bir kahkaha attı ve kolyeyi incelemeye devam ederken hayran kaldığına dair bir takım sesler çıkardı. "Omo! Şef Cha, bunu sen mi yaptın?"

"Hm hm.." Mütevazi bir sesle onu onaylayan Hakyeon bedenini tekrar ona çevirmişti. "Takmana yardım edeyim mi?"

"Bu kilden mi?" dedi Hyejung ilgiyle ona yakınlaşıp arkasını dönerken, bir ara Seramik kursuna gitmişti. Hakyeon tekrar onu onayladı ve saçlarını omzundan öne çekmesini bekledikten sonra kolyeyi taktı.

Biliyordu.

Kadınlar, el emeği hediyelere değer verirdi.

Hyejung'un bu kolyeyi çıkarmayacağını biliyordu.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon'un Hyeri'ye verdiği parçanın kaybolması kaos yaratırken Hyejung'un arkadaşlarıyla yaptığı plan Hongbin'i üzecektir.

"Parça nerede?"

Hakyeon daha yeni girdiği ofisine hemen arkasından adeta dalan Hyeri'ye bir bakış attıktan sonra kapıya yürüdü ve kapatmak için uzandı. "Neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum."

"Parça." dedi Hyeri yeniden üzerine bastırarak. "Bana inceletmem için verdiğin parça." Bunun üzerine Hakyeon gidip açık duran pencereyi de kapattı.

"Ölmek mi istiyorsun?" Dişlerini sıkarak söylemişti. "Hem peşimden buraya geliyorsun, Jung Taekwoon'la anlaşıp işe giriyorsun... Böyle ulu orta konuşursan seni burada yaşatmazlar Hyeri."

"Parça kayıp." dedi Hyeri ellerini masaya yaslayıp. "Sen aldın Hakyeon, biliyorum."

Hakyeon sandalyesine oturmuş ve derin bir iç çekerek arkasına yaslanmıştı. "Hayır, söylediğin şey hakkında bir fikrim dahi yok."

"Sen almasaydın bu kadar sakin olmazdın." Hyeri'nin konu hakkındaki son sözü buydu. Hakyeon'u daha fazla zorlayamayacağını, üstelik laboratuvardan bir parça kaybolduğunu da parça hakkında kayıt tutulmadığı için kanıtlayamayacağını biliyordu.

Tüm bu olanların yanında, Hakyeon'u Jung Taekwoon'un hedefi haline getiren kendisi olmak istemiyordu. Taekwoon, Başkan Jung'un yaptıkları konusunda kısmen haberdardı ve bu işte zaten Hakyeon'un Başkan Jung'un tarafında olduğundan da haberi vardı. Hyeri eğer Hakyeon'un kendisinden bir parça inceletmesini istediğini Taekwoon'la paylaşırsa bu Hakyeon'u açık hedef haline getirirdi.

Düşünce içindeyken Hakyeon'un sesini duymak aniden ürkmesine sebep oldu. "Lütfen Şefiniz olduğumu unutmayın Jung Hyeri-ssi. Benimle bu şekilde konuşmanız yakışık almıyor."

Onunla arkadaş olduklarını tartışmayacak kadar yorgundu. Tek kelime söylemeden odadan çıkarken burada dönen yasa dışı işleri nasıl ortaya çıkaracağını düşünüyordu. Hakyeon bir batağa düşmüştü ve onu kurtarabilmek için her şeyi yapardı, bir de kendisi yardımcı olsa...

"Hongbin Şef!" dedi tüm düşüncelerini beyninde uzak bir köşeye atıp neşeyle. Hongbin çantasını omzuna asmış belli ki yapılan uygulamaları kontrol etmek için sahaya çıkmak üzereydi.

"Oh, Hyeri-ssi." Raftaki baretini alıp saçlarını içine sıkıştırarak takan kadına selam verdi. "Bana şef demeniz hala tuhaf geliyor." Ona sıcak bir gülümseme sunmuş, ardından arkasını dönüp odaya seslenmişti. "Han Hyejung, geliyor musun?"

Genç kız odadan çıktığında Hyeri'yi selamladı. O alımlı bir kadındı, Hyejung ona imrendiğini hissetti. Belki cildine biraz daha dikkat etmeliydi, Hyeri'nin cildi cam gibi parlıyordu.

"Gidelim, Hyeri-ssi." Hongbin tekrar yola koyulmadan önce gülümsedi.

"Şef, Noona demen yeterli." dedi Hyeri ona yetişirken. "Şef olan sensin, bana karşı fazla resmi olmanı istemiyorum."

"Peki Noona!" Sesi şevkle doluydu, yine de aradaki resmiyeti korumak ister gibiydi. Hyejung'un onlara yetişmesi için biraz yavaşladı. "Bugün bloktaki duvar aplikasyonunu bitiriyoruz."

"Planları getirdim." Hyejung elindeki dosyaları sallayıp gülümsedi. Hafta sonu Hongbin ile geçirdiği vakitten büyük keyif almıştı, hem belirsiz hem de akışına bıraktığı bu durum, onun yanında bulundukça heyecanlanmasına sebep oluyordu.

Bloğa girip, kontrolün yapılacağı kata çıktıklarında Hyeri koruma çalışmalarında rölöve* aldığı için ölçüm yapmakta zorlanmamıştı. Lee Hongbin'e aslında başka bir dalda uzman olduğunu belli etmek istemiyordu. Koruma ve Restorasyon alnında çalışan birinin bir rezidans projesinin şantiyesinde çalışmaya başlaması mantıklı değildi. Elbette içinde bulundukları durum hariç.

(* Halihazırda var olan bir mimari yapının ölçülüp çizilmesi, tarihi eserlere de restorasyon çalışmaları yapılmadan önce ölçülerini bilmek amacıyla yapılmaktadır.)

Genç adam her ne kadar işine yoğunlaşmak istese de çarpan kalbi aksini iddia eder gibiydi. Hyejung'un kendisine attığı kaçamak bakışları fark ettiğinde gülümsedi ve ölçüm yapmak konusuna kendini fazlasıyla kaptırmış olan Hyeri'ye bir bakış attıktan sonra Hyejung'a blokların arkasını işaret etti. Dudaklarını dişleyerek blokların arkasına kadar Hongbin'i takip eden Hyejung, gülümsedi ve sırtını boyunu geçen bloklara verdi. "Yah, şef." Fısıldıyordu.

Öte yandan Hongbin bu yerde işe başlarken Han Hyejung'la karşılaşacağını ve delicesine ona tutulacağını aklına dahi getirmemişti. Bunun asıl amacını engellememesini umarak gülümsedi ve başını sağa yatırıp blokların arkasındaki Hyeri'yi tekrar kontrol etti. "Sadece Hyejung'un gülümsemesini görmek istedim, Hongbin olarak." Hyejung'u taklit ederek fısıldadı ve ardından gözleri pek de alışık olmadığı nesneye takıldı. "Kolyen güzelmiş."

El yapımı gibi görünüyordu, üzerindeki çiçek deseni sırlanmış yüzeyde bir makineden çıkmayacak kadar orantısız ancak bir el işçiliği için yeterince özenliydi. Seramik olduğunu tahmin ettiği oyma, onu koruyan şeffaf bir küçük kaba sokulmuş ve bu kap ince gümüş bir zincire asılmıştı.

Hyejung, bir anlığına boynuna bakıp bir eliyle kolye ucunu tutarken yeniden gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim, bir hediye."

"Akşam... Bir kahve içelim mi?" dedi Hongbin son kez etrafı kontrol ederken, birine yakalanmak istemiyordu.

"Üzgünüm." Mahçup ifadesiyle Hyejung masum görünüyordu. "Bugün arkadaşlarımla planım var. Başka bir gün yapamaz mıyız?"

"Sorun değil, daha sonra konuşuruz." Hongbin ellerini kenetleyip Hyejung'u blokların arkasından çekti ve Hyeri'nin yanına varmadan kenetlediği parmakları ayırdı. Ellerinin birleştiği, ışık hızıyla geçen o an, bunu ikisine de tatlı bir çocukluk aşkı gibi hissettirmişti.

Belki diye düşündü Hongbin, belki bu iş bittiğinde nihayet babasına o insanı bulduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Hayatını adamak istediği o insanı...

Hyejung eğer Hongbin'in ne yaptığını öğrense yine de onu sever miydi?  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ona teklif ettim dedim ya!" Hongbin sitemle oturduğu bar sandalyesinde sallanırken Sungjae sanki kendisiyle konuşmuyormuş gibi bardaklarını düzenliyordu. "Neden sadece bugün olmaz dediğinde başka bir gün söylemedin hemen?"

"Çünkü onu sıkmak istemedim." Bir anlığına duraksayıp ayağa kalktı. "Sıkıyor muyum Sungjae-yah? Hyejung'u sıkıyor muyum?"

Bar masasının arkasına geçip üzerine doğru gelen arkadaşından kaçarken Sungjae elindeki bezi omzuna attı. "Tamam, sakin ol, arkadaşlarıyla buluşmasını bozmak istememiş. Aksi halde teklifini kabul edeceğine eminim."

"Arkadaşları... Doğru ya!" Hongbin elini şıklatıp gülümsedi ve sırtını yüksek masaya yasladı. "Hyejung, Park Sooyoung'un arkadaşı, hep burada buluşuyorla-"

"Bu akşam doğum günü partisi var." Sungjae bunu hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyen normal bir gerçek gibi söylemişti. "Sooyoung arkadaki geniş masayı ayırttı, Han Hyejung için doğum günü partisi..." Kendi söylediklerinin farkına varırken gülümsedi ve işaret parmağını Hongbin'in suratına dikti.

"Pasta ve süslemeleri ben hazırlıyorum- hayır! Pastayı sen alıyorsun ve bir buket de çiçek, ben de işimi yapıp süslemeyi ayarlıyorum."

"Bir dakika!" Hongbin dudaklarını büzerek kelimeleri sarf ederken durumu çözümlemeye çalışıyor gibiydi. "Bugün Hyejung'un doğum günü mü?"

Sungjae biraz geç algılayan arkadaşını yine az önceki ifadesizliği ile onayladı. "Git ve bir kiraz çiçekli pasta al."

"Bu mevsimde nereden bulayım kiraz çiçeğini, kiraz oldu hepsi!"

Dudaklarını daha çok büzen ve bu kez endişe yerine heyecanla ayaklanan Hongbin sandalyenin arkasındaki ceketini kaptı. Hyejung kendisinin doğum gününü bilmediğini düşünüyor olabilirdi, pekala ama Hongbin bu akşam ona eğer bir sürpriz yapar ve bunu batırmazsa ikisi için de unutmaz bir anı oluşturabilirdi.

"Ne bileyim ben her yerde onlardan var, kadınlar çilekli pastadan sıkıldı." Sungjae ofladı ve dirseklerini bar masasına dayadı. "Normal şartlarda seni davetli olmadığın bir partiye dahil etmem uygun değil, biliyorsun ben arkadaş bile sayılmam, mekanı-"

"Tamam, tamam." dedi Hongbin bastırarak. Ceketini çoktan üzerine geçirmiş kapüşonunu düzeltiyordu. "Hem sen akşamki partinin pastasından sorumlu değil miydin? Bunu son ana mı bıraktın gerçekten?"

Sungjae omuz silkti ve suyunu içmeden önce mırıldandı. "Belki de bu işi gelip beyaz atlı bir Hongbin benim yerime yapsın diye unutmuş gibi yapmış olabilirim."

O böyleydi, lafta da olsa üste çıkmadan konuyu kapatmazdı. Hongbin gülümseyerek mekandan çıktığında en yakındaki pastahanenin yerini öğrenmek için telefonundan harita uygulamasını açtı. Şu kiraz çiçekli pastayı bulabilirse iyi olacaktı, Sungjae bunu öylesine söylemiş olamazdı Park Sooyoung ondan böyle istemiş olmalıydı.

Duygularına kapılıp takip ettiği bu yolun yanında açığını kapatması gerektiğini aklının bir kenarına not aldı. Bir insan hem çalışıp hem de yaşamalıydı, babasının bunda sakınca göreceğini düşünmüyordu. Yola çıkmışken boşuna telaşlanmasına sebep olan Sungjae, pastayı zaten sipariş ettiği pastahanenin adresini mesaj atıp sancısından kurtarmıştı. Demek gerçekten yaz mevsiminin ortasında da kiraz çiçekli pasta bulmak mümkündü. Ve demek Yook Sungjae sadece işini yaptırmaya çalışıyordu.

Biraz zaman sonra nihayet pasta yan koltukta güvendeyken arabasını çalıştırdı. Kendine itiraf etmese de biraz huzursuzdu. Ona bir hediye almak istiyordu ancak en fazla iki saat içinde bir fikir bile bulamayacağından emindi. İç çekerek Bluetooth'la arabasına bağladığı telefonundan ekranda çıkan hızlı arama 1 tuşuna bastı ve çalmasını bekledi.

"Hongbin-ah!" dedi keyifli bir ses üç uzun çalışın ardından. Bu sesi yakından duymadığı da özlediğini fark etti, yakında bir ziyaret için izin almalıydı belki de.

"Baba..." Onun neşesini bozmak istemese de sesindeki umutsuzluğu fazla saklayamamış gibiydi. "...anneme birlikte kutladığınız ilk doğum günününde ne aldın?"

"Aigo, bir kolye aldım." Adam belli ki keyiflenmişti, oğlunun uzun zamandır ilk kez iş dışında bir mevzuyu açtığını hatırlıyordu. "Özel biri mi var yoksa?"

Hongbin bu soruyu şimdilik es geçecekti. "Annem o kolyeyi hala takıyor..." Sonra bu sabah Hyejung'un boynunda gördüğü kolyeyi hatırladı. "O fikri benden önce biri düşünmüş." Acaba ona bu güzel kolyeyi veren kimdi? Ağabeyi Han Sanghyuk muydu? Belki de yakın bir arkadaşıydı.

Karşıdan bir öksürük sesi geldi, bu önemli bir konuşma yapmadan önce kasıtlı olarak boğaz temizlemek ve sesin pürüzsüz çıkması amacıyla yapılanlardan biri gibiydi. "Sevgili oğlum, eğer değer verdiğin birine bir şey hediye etmek istiyorsan sadece onu düşünmen yeterli. Eğer o da sana değer veriyorsa hediye ettiğin kırık bir dal parçası bile olsa bir çiçek gibi saklayacaktır."

"Haklısın baba, ben sadece bugün onunla olduğumu hatırlamasını istiyorum." Yüzüne yeniden gülümsemesini yerleştirdi ve cadde üzerindeki küçük çiçekçinin önüne park ederken neşeyle hoparlöre konuşmaya devam etti. "Teşekkür ederim!" Daha fazla soruya fırsat vermeden telefonu kapatmalıydı. Babasının verdiği gazla bu akşam Hyejung'un karşısına bir yüzükle çıkmaktan korkmuştu dürüstçe.

Fikirlerine gülerken çiçekçiden tek bir gül aldı, yalnızca bu gün yanında olduğunu ona hatırlatmak için, kitabının arasına belki de bir kutuya koyup kurutması için...

Elindeki kutuyla geri döndüğünde, loş ışıkla aydınlanan mekanın içindeki sesler biraz geç kaldığının habercisiydi. Daha ne olduğunu anlamamışken Sungjae'nin onu sırtından itmesiyle zorla adım attı. Barın arkasında Sungjae'nin hazırlık yapmasını izlerken elindeki gülü inceliyordu. Altı metre ötedeki masaya gidip bir merhaba demek bile neden bu kadar zordu?

Yook Sungjae'nin dahiyane fikriyle, yaklaşık on dakikanın ardından, kendini mumları yanan pastayı masaya taşırken bulan Hongbin, en az onu mum ışığında gördüğü an gülümseyen Hyejung kadar heyecanlıydı. Dilediği gibi, bunun asla unutmayacağı bir anı olacağını onun gözlerine baktığı an anlamıştı.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin planlarını yapmak için harekete geçerken yanlış anlaşılma tehlikesi geçirecek ve Hyeri şüphelerinin doğruluğunu ortaya çıkaran kanıtları bulacaktır.

Gecenin karanlığında, arabasını şantiyenin güvenlik kapısına sürdüğünde araba camını indirdi ve gülümseyerek güvenlik görevlisini bekledi.

"İyi geceler Şef Lee, nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

"Özür dilerim," dedi Hongbin araba camına yaslanıp içeri başını uzatan güvenlik görevlisine. "...anahtarlarımı ofiste düşürmüş olmalıyım, bu saate kadar dışarıdaydım, eve gittiğimde fark ettim." Saate küçük bir bakış attı, gece on ikiyi biraz geçiyordu. "Sanırım ben de artık elektronik bir şifre kurdurmalıyım, ne dersiniz?"

"Aman, dikkatli olun, bir daha öyle her yerde unutmayın." Yaşlı adam gülümsedi ve camdan geri çekilerek kapıyı açtı. Anahtarlarını unutan bu gence fazlaca üzülmüştü. Nasıl olsa burada çalışan biriydi, ona güvenmeliydi.

Hongbin, güvenini kazandığı güvenlik görevlisine gülümseyerek başıyla selam verdi ve yavaşça arabayı içeri sürdü. Spot ışıklarından arınıp karanlığa ulaşan yüzündeki gülümseme bir anda sönmüştü. Bu gece bitirmeliydi. Bir şeyler bulmak zorundaydı.

Arabadan inip ofise girdiğinde Cha Hakyeon'un odasının kapısının önünde durdu ve cebindeki anahtarı çıkarıp kapıyı açtı. Kapısını kilitlediğini bir süre önce öğrenmiş ve anahtarın bir yedeğini çıkarmayı başarmıştı.

İçeri girdiğinde ışığı açmadan evrakların biriktiği çekmeceye yöneldi. Güvenlik görevlisinin dikkatini çekmek istemiyordu, aynı zamanda burada fazla oyalanmamalıydı. Telefonunun ışığıyla dosyaları inceledi. Koruma ve Restorasyon Bakanlığından herhangi bir onay arıyordu.

Kağıtları kaldırıp bir tanesini bile es geçmeden bakmaya özen gösterirken bir yandan pencereden dışarıyı gözlüyor, birinin onun Cha Hakyeon'un odasına girdiğini fark etmediğine emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

Güvenlik kulübesine yaklaşan bir arabanın sesini duyduğunda, arabanın farları da içeriyi aydınlatmıştı, elindeki telefon ışığını kapatıp pencerenin yanına yaslandı. Bu saatte, kendinden başka, kimin buraya geldiğini merak ediyor fakat başını uzatıp bakmaya da cesaret edemiyordu.

Fazla geçmeden içinde bulunduğu odanın kapısında denenen bir anahtarın sesleri kulağına çarparken panik tüm bedenini ele geçirdi. Anahtar açma yönünde denendi durdu fakat zaten Hongbin çoktan kilidi açıp içeri girdiği için işe yaramadı. Anahtarın sahibi nihayet kilitli olmadığını fark edip kapı kolunu indirdiğinde Hongbin kıpırdamadan karanlıkta durmaya karar verdi.

Evet, her şey bitmişti. Burada ne aradığını açıklayabilse bile şüphe çekeceğini biliyordu. Eğer kapının arkasındaki Cha Hakyeon'sa zaten edinemediği tüm güveni yok olacak, çok geçmeden de işine veda edecekti.

Sorun para kazanmak veya bir iş sahibi olmak değildi, sorun çok daha büyüktü.

Bu Cha Hakyeon'la arasındaki bir mesele bile sayılmazdı. Jungjoo İnşaat'ı bitirmeliydi.

Kapı açıldı fakat içeri herhangi bir ışık girmedi. Hongbin küçücük odada saklanamayacağının farkındaydı, yalnızca kıpırdamıyordu. Kapının ardından içeri bir adım atan uzun boylu adamın, bu karanlıkta yalnızca açık renk saçlarını seçebiliyordu. Temkinli adımlarla içeri girdi, tıpkı Hongbin'in daha önce yaptığı gibi arkasından kapıyı kapattı ve telefonunun ışığını açıp masaya bir adım attı. Fakat bu kez yere doğru bir açıyla süzülen ışığın ayaklarına çarpmasıyla masanın arkasındaki pencerenin hemen yanında dikilen Hongbin'i fark etti gözleri. Korkuyla geri bir adım atıp bakışlarını yukarı kaldırdı.

"Kimsin?"

Kapüşonunun arkasına sakladığı yüzünün seçilmediğine şükrederken Hongbin, tam olarak istediği belge olup olmadığından emin olmasa da elindeki dosyayı sıkıca tuttu. Kaçmalıydı, yakalanamazdı. Karşısındaki adamın Cha Hakyeon olmadığına eminken kaçabilirdi. Ama bu aptalca olurdu, buraya güvenlik görevlisine görünerek kendi arabasıyla gelmişken şimdi yakalanmasa bile kaçtığı takdirde ertesi gün yaklanabilirdi. Yavaşça dosyayı masaya bıraktı ve kapüşonunu geri atıp karşısındaki adamın tepkisini bekledi. Başka çaresi yoktu.

"Lee Hongbin?"

Taekwoon ona yaklaştığında pencereden içeri süzülen ışık yüzünün artık seçilmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Girdiğinde odanın içindekinin Cha Hakyeon olmasından epey korkmuştu, bu yüzden rahatladı. Fakat Lee Hongbin burada ne arıyordu?

Hongbin ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Burada ne yaptığını şirketin başkanının oğluna, Sarı Bela'ya, söyleyemezdi bile.

"Elindeki neydi?" Taekwoon masaya atılıp dosyayı kaptı, gülünçtür ki Hongbin de dosyanın ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, karşısındaki adam dosyayı incelerken tepkisini ölçtü.

_'Umarım ödeme kayıtları ile ilgili değildir.'_

İhtiyacı olan son şey, para kaçırdığının sanılmasıydı. Patronun oğlunun bunu sanması inşaatın yapıldığı alanın gerçekten tarihi bir sit alanı oluşundan daha berbat bir durum olurdu.

Taekwoon dosyayı kapattı ve elinden bırakmadan sessizce bir süre daha bekledi. Geçenlerde Şef Cha'nın sadece işlere yetişmekte zorlandığı için işe aldığı bir mimar olarak tanıttığı Lee Hongbin bu bilgiyle ne yapmayı düşünüyordu? "Kime çalışıyorsun?"

"Kendime." dedi Hongbin emin bir ifadeyle. Babası bu işi buyurmamıştı, yardım dahi istememişti. Kendi başına karar vermiş, yapmak istemişti. Öyleyse kendine çalışıyordu.

Taekwoon sadece anlıyor gibi yavaşça başını salladı ve dosyayı ona geri uzattı. Bunu beklemeyen Hongbin duraksasa da dosyayı aldı ve kapak sayfasına göz attı.  
  
  


_Koruma ve Restorasyon Bakanlığı Kontrol Belgesi_

_Sonuç: Temiz_

_*12 sayfa Rapor*_   
  
  


"Aynı tarafta olduğumuzu sanıyorum Şef Lee." dedi Taekwoon otoriter bir tonda, "Babama çalışmıyorsan, Cha Hakyeon'a çalışmıyorsan, öyleyse benim tarafımdasın."

Hongbin cevaplamadı, birine güvenip güvenemeyeceğini bilmiyordu. Özellikle bu kişi patronun oğluysa...

Taekwoon gömleğinin kol düğmesini düzeltti. Hongbin, güvenilmez bir hareket sergilediği an üzerine bir suçlama atabilecek güce sahipti Taekwoon. 'Bunu biliyor olmalı.' diye düşündü.

Yalnızca karşısında dikilen adamdan yine cevap alamadığında -ki gecenin bir vakti burada yapılacak bir ittifak anlaşması kendisine de mantıksız geliyordu- başka bir zaman, başka bir yerde bunu yeniden konuşmaya karar verdi. "Bunu sakin kafa konuşalım. Almak istediğin neyse al-"

"Anahtarlarım." dedi Hongbin masada duran anahtarları gösterip. "Bugün Şef Cha odasına çağırdığında elimdeydi, masasına koymuşum ve burada unuttuğum için evime giremedim." Yüzüne olabildiğince masum bir ifade takınmaya özen gösterdi ve dosyayı gösterip masadaki anahtarların üzerine bıraktı. "Bu dosya üzerindeydi, işte böyle."

Taekwoon nefesini tutup boğazını temizledi. "Anahtarınızı alıp gidin tabii öyleyse, Şef Lee." Şüphesini kaybetmiş olsa da, bunca şeyi konuştuktan sonra ona güvenip güvenmeyeceğini bilmiyordu. Gözü üzerinde olacaktı elbette.

Hongbin kapıdan çıkarken Taekwoon dosyayı yeniden eline aldı. "Bu gece bu odada olanların bu odada kalmasını umut ediyorum, anlayış göstereceğinize eminim."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hongbin sabah ofise her gün olduğundan daha önce geldi, gece elinden kaçırdığı dosyayı artık asla alamazdı. Jung Taekwoon bir kez şüphelenmişti, alırsa ve yokluğu fark edilirse kendinden bilinirdi. Sadece dosyayı gerçekten aldığı çekmeceye koymak ve çıkarken de kapıyı kilitlemek için odaya yeniden girmişti. Sarı Bela odaya ilk girdiğinde kapıyı açık bulduğu için kilitlemeden gitmiş olmalıydı, bu yüzden Hongbin kilitlemek zorundaydı. Eğer bu Sarı Bela, söyledikleri konusunda dürüstse, gerçekten de aynı şeyin peşinde oldukları anlamına geliyordu.

"Günaydın Şef Lee!" Hyejung, neşeli sesiyle onu kendi odalarında karşıladığında Hongbin gülümsedi.

"Günaydın Han Hyejung. Bugün erkencisin." Yeleğini giymek için masasının arkasındaki dolaba yürüdü ve çoktan yeleğini giymiş olan Hyejung'un ayağa kalkıp kapıyı kapatmasını izledi.

"Seni özledim çünkü." Kapının kapalı olması, henüz kimsenin gelmemiş olması ve yetişkin iki insan olmaları yetmezmiş gibi fısıldamıştı. "Ama asıl gerçek ağabeyimin erken gelmesi gerektiği, üzgünüm Şef Lee."

"Oysa ben seni gerçekten özlemiştim." dedi geçirdiği uzun geceyi, stresi, yakalanma korkusunu düşünürken. Sanki gece buraya gelmeden önce Hyejung'un doğum günü partisinde değilmiş gibi... Birlikte güldüklerinde Hongbin kısa bir süre kapıyı kontrol etti. Pekala, bunu sormazsa meraktan çatlayabilirdi. "Söylesene sana bu güzel kolyeyi kim verdi?"

"Bir sır." dedi Hyejung omuz silkip. "Onu veren kişi bunu elleriyle yaptı, çok özel."

"Kıskandım."

Hyejung'a gülünç gelen bu kıskanç haller onu gülümsetmişti. Değerli hissettiriyordu fakat yersizdi. Cha Hakyeon ve Hongbin, Hyejung'un gözünde aynı safta bile sayılmazdı. Tamam, Cha Hakyeon yakışıklı, karizmatik, başarılı ve gözde bir adamdı, her kadının kalbini çalabilirdi ama Hongbin sadece Hongbin'di ve Hyejung'un sevdiği de buydu. Gülümsemesi.

"Bu yıl doğum günümde aldığım en güzel hediye mum ışığında karşımda parlayan bir gülümsemeydi." dedi sessizce, kapıyı açmadan hemen önce. Bu sayede aynı gülümsemeyi odaya giren gün ışığında görmeyi de başarmıştı.

Hongbin, konunun şimdilik kapanması gerektiğine karar verip raftaki baretine uzandı ve Hyejung'a gösterdi. " Geliyor musun? Blokta bir tur atalım."

Bunun üzerine Hyejung başını iki yana salladı ve çantasından bir dizi kağıt çıkardı. "Üzgünüm, bu sabah o bir işe başlamadan önce Şef Cha'yı yakalamam lazım. Daha sonra size katılırım, Şef Lee."

Hongbin kapıdan çıktığında Hyejung yarı huzursuz bir tavırla kolyesini kavradı. Belki de çıkarıp saklamalıydı. Cha Hakyeon ince bir adamdı, takmadığını görmek onu üzer miydi bilmiyordu ancak Hongbin veya başkası bunu Cha Hakyeon'un hediye ettiğini öğrenirse yanlış anlaşılmaya sebep olabilirdi.

Odadan çıkmak üzereyken yeni gelen Jung Hyeri ile karşılaştı. Az kalsın çarpışmak üzere olduklarından iki adım geri sıçramıştı fakat karşısındaki kadın, olduğu gibi boynuna bakıyordu. Hyejung, yine aynı huzursuzlukla kolyeyi tuttuğunda onun dikkatini çekebilmişti.

"Üzgünüm tatlım biraz dalgınım." Hyeri gülümsedi. "Kolyen güzelmiş, hediye mi?"

Hyejung zorla gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim, evet, bir hediye." Kesinlikle bu dikkat çeken kolyeyi çıkarmalıydı.

Dosyalarını henüz yeni gelen Şef Cha'nın masasına bırakıp mesai bitimi geri alacağını söyleyerek odadan ayrıldı. Yeniden onunla mola vermeden çalışarak bir gün daha geçirmek istemediğinden kaçar gibi gitmişti. İnsan aç kalıyordu, güçsüz düşüyordu. Cha Hakyeon bir süper kahraman gibiydi.

Hongbin'in yanına, görevli oldukları bloğa gitmeden önce ekipmanlarını hazırladı ve not defterini kaptı. Son bir haftadır raporlarını biraz boşladığını hissediyordu.   
  


\-----  
  
  


"Baekhyun, fotoğrafını çekmiş olmam gerek. Kendi kişisel dosyama atmıştım." Tedirgin, aceleci ancak kısık bir sesle konuşan Hyeri yakında kimse olmadığından emin olmak ister gibi yeniden etrafa bakındı. Ancak, yaşadığı gerginlikten dolayı bir şey görebildiği pek söylenemezdi. Blokların arkasında saklanmış olabildiğini umuyordu.

 _"Buldum galiba."_ dedi Baekhyun hattın diğer ucundan. _"En azından elimizde bir fotoğraf var."_

"Harika, onu bana gönderebilir misin? Kızın kolyesi kesinlikle parçaya benziyor." Hyeri yeniden arkasını döndü. Bu kez biri kendisini dinliyor gibi hissetmişti ama hemen paranoyaklık yaptığını düşünüp bu fikri aklından sildi.

_"Bak, yanlış anlama ama, artık bunları bana anlatmak yerine şu yakışıklı patronun oğluna anlatsan daha iyi olmaz mı?"_

Hyeri ağzını açtı fakat söyleyecek bir söz bulamadı. Evet artık ne pahasına olursa olsun Jung Taekwoon'la bu meseleyi görüşmeliydi, nasıl olsa Hakyeon'un yasa dışı işler yaptığını zaten biliyordu. Hyeri, Hakyeon'u yakan kişi olmayacaktı. "Baek, adamın yakışıklı olduğu ne alaka şimdi?"

_"Doğru! Ri, sen şu inşaat mühendisiyle takılıyordun değil mi? Kim Wonshik?"_

Derin bir iç çekip telefonu kapatırken, az önce söz verdiği gibi sevgili iş arkadaşının fotoğrafı ona göndereceğini umuyordu. Stajyer kızdan o kolyeyi almak, bir kanıt elde edebilecekleri anlamına geliyordu. Büyük bir adım.

Öte yandan blokların arkasına gizlenmiş olan, Hyeri'yi dinleyen, Hongbin için kız arkadaşının boynundaki kolyenin neye benzediğini tahmin etmek zor değildi. Antik bir seramik parçası. _Elbette._

Ortada bir parçadan bahsediyorsa ve bu parça Hyejung'un boynundaki kolyedeyse, onu önce Hongbin almalıydı.  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"Dosya kayıp." Hakyeon çaresizdi. Odasını kilitlemişti, bu yüzden birinin dosyayı aldığını daha erken fark edememişti. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. O dosya, o _temiz_ raporu, eğer gerçek bulgular ile karşılaştırılırsa her şeyi ortaya çıkaracak bilgiye sahipti.

"Bizi bitirecek dosyayı kayıt altında tutamadın mı!?" Başkan Jung'un kükremesiyle bakışlarını masada gezdirdi. Yorulmuştu, bıkmıştı. Hakyeon bir bataklığın içindeydi ve her adımında daha çok batıyordu.

"Seni severim Hakyeon, o dosyayı alan kimse onu bul. Yoksa adamlarımı devreye sokacağım."

Hakyeon başıyla onayladığında Başkan Jung odadan çıkmak üzere kapıyı açtı fakat duraksadı.

"Köstebeğini buldum."

Bu sözler dikkatini çekerken Hakyeon masanın arkasındaki sandalyesinden fırlamış ve Başkan Jung'un arkasındakin kapıya bakmıştı.

Başkan Jung, Hyejung'u kolundan sert sayılacak bir şekilde tutup kapıdan odaya ittiğinde Hakyeon bir adım geri çekildi. Mesai saati çoktan bitmişti, Hyejung burada ne yapıyordu?

Yaşlı adam kapıyı kapattı ve ikisine de oturmalarını işaret edip sert bir ifadeyle Hakyeon'un masasına oturdu. "Bu kız kim Şef Cha?"

Hyejung, oturduğu sandalyede küçülüp Hakyeon'a baktı. Hakyeon hatırlamıştı, sabah geldiğinde raporu imzalayıp ona vereceğine söz vermişti. Kendisini mi bekliyordu?

İkisi de sesini çıkarmadığında sinirle elini masaya vurdu. "Bizi dinliyordu! Kim bu?"

"Aslında." Hakyeon boğazını temizledi. "O benim kız arkadaşım, işten çıkmamı bekliyordu, üzgünüm Başkan Jung."

Bu cevap üzerine Başkan Jung'un yüzü biraz yumuşasa da duruşunu bozmamıştı. "Bundan sonra benimle toplantı yapacağın zaman lütfen özen göster, Şef Cha. Ciddi ol!"

Hyejung, bozuntuya vermemesi gerektiğinin farkındaydı bu yüzden odadan çıkıp Hakyeon'un arabasına binene kadar yüzündeki ifadeyi sabit tutmaya özen gösterdi. Nihayet arabaya binip kapıyı kapattığında nefesini sertçe dışarı verdi.

"Şef Cha, bu da neydi?"

Hakyeon direksiyon başında oldukça sakin görünüyordu. Düşünmeden konuşmuş olabilirdi ama Han Hyejung'un bu duruma bulaşmasını istemiyordu. Aklına o an başka bir kaçış yolu gelmemişti.

"Ne de ne? Seni koruyordum." Bir şey bilmeyen Hyejung'un üzerine gitmemeye özen göstermeye çalışmalıydı. "Hyejung, üzgünüm başka yol bulamadım, bu saatte hala orada ne yapıyordun?"

"Ağabeyimi bekliyordum, mesaiyi uzattı."

Bu yeterli ve yerinde bir açıklamaydı, Hakyeon üzerine söz söyleyemezdi. Aynı şantiyede olsa bile İş Sağlığı Güvenliği ofisi başka bir konteynerda olduğu için sorun olmazdı. Belki Hyejung da ağabeyini orada bekleseydi başına bu hiç gelmemiş olurdu.

Hyejung kollarını göğüsünde birleştirip gözlerini kapattı. "Benim bir erkek arkadaşım var Şef Cha, ne söylediğinize dikkat etseniz iyi olur."

Hakyeon bir anlığına ona baktı, söyledikleri onu şaşırtmıştı, ama asıl dikkatini çeken kızın boynunda olması gereken kolyenin eksikliği oldu. "K-kolyen nerede? Koptu mu?"

"Çantamda." dedi Hyejung soğuk bir ses tonuyla. "Şantiyede kaybetmekten korktum."

Hakyeon endişeliydi, yine de belli etmedi. Gülümseyip önüne bakmaya devam etti. Kolyenin hem ortada olmasını hem de aynı zamanda güvende olmasını istemişti, planladığı gibi gidebilecek miydi?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Şans eseri gelişen çifte randevu Lee Hongbin'in planlarına devam edebilmesi için ortam hazırlayacaktır.

Kahve kokusu, kafenin bulunduğu sokakta üç bina öteden duyulabiliyordu. Bu koku iki genç için de vazgeçilemez sayılırdı. Meslek etkileri...

"Üniversitedeyken buraya gelirdik arkadaşlarımla..." Hongbin, Hyejung'un elini saha sıkı tutup bakışlarını heyecanla ona çevirdi. "...ilk kez ders çalışmak dışında bir şey için gidiyorum."

"Bir randevu." Hyejung gülümsedi ve başını onun koluna yaslayarak yürümeye devam etti. Geçen gün yaşadığı tuhaf durumu hatırlarken derin bir nefes aldı. Şef Cha, Hyejung'dan izin almadan onu bir yalanın içine sürüklediyse ortada önemli bir mevzu olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Bir kez karar verip daha sonra vazgeçtiği gibi Hongbin'e anlatmak, Şef Cha'ya yardım edip edemeyeceklerini sormak istiyordu. Fakat yanlış anlaşılmak bir diğer korkusuydu.

Cha Hakyeon o gün arabada ona kolyesini sorduğunda kendini huzursuz hissetmişti, bu adamı kırmak değildi niyeti. Bu yüzden bugün boynunda yeniden yer edinen kolye, sadece biraz daha kıyafetlerin altına saklanmış durumdaydı.

"Ben geldiğimde işe yeni başladığını söylemiştin." dedi Hyejung sesine bir heyecan katarak. "Şef Cha'yı tanıyor muydun peki?"

"Hayır, burada tanıdım." Hongbin adımlarını yavaşlattı. Hyejung'un ona Şef Cha ile ilgili söylediklerini hatırlıyordu. Hyejung'u bundan uzak tutmak istediği için pek üstelememişti ama olası 'sit alanı üzerine inşaat' ihtimallerinde _'Goryeo'_ sözünün de yer edinebileceğini aklına not etmişti. Buna Hyejung'un kolyesi de dahildi. Eğer kolyeyi ona veren Hakyeon'sa, öncesinde Hyeri'den incelemesini istemiş ve bu sayede Goryeo bilgisine ulaşmış olmalıydı. O kolyeyi, bir şekilde, Hyeri'den önce almalıydı.

"Sana bir şey anlatmalıyım ama bana yardım edeceğine söz ver." Hyejung aniden durup Hongbin'in iki elini birden tuttu. "Şef Cha iyi bir insan, zor durumda olduğunu düşünüyorum."

Hongbin de ona dönüp gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını salladı. "Çabalayacağım için söz veririm ancak onu tanımıyorum, yardım edebilir miyim emin değilim."

Hyejung hemen önünde durdukları, aslında gitmek istedikleri kafeye baktı. "İçeride konuşalım mı?"

Hongbin hemen onu onaylamış, ardından birlikte kafeye girerek sipariş vermek için kasaya yönelmişlerdi. Ancak tam o anda Hyejung diğer Şefi Kim Wonshik ile göz göze geldi. "Hongbin." Gözlerini ondan ayırmadan, dikkatini bütünüyle menü tabelasına vermiş olan erkek arkadaşının tişörtünü çekiştirdi. "Şef Kim burada- ne! Jung Hyeri ile birlikte."

İkisi de fısıldaşarak aynı yöne baktığında kendilerine bakmak için sandalyelerinde dönmüş olan ikiliyle karşılaştılar. Hongbin gergince gülümsedi ve selam vermek için elini kaldırdı. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi kaçmak için çok geçti. Üstelik dikkatini çekmişti, Jung Hyeri Şef Kim'le görüştüğüne göre Şef Kim de işin içinde olabilirdi.

"Kaçamayız değil mi?" diye fısıldadı Hyejung, yine de ağabeyine yakalanmaktan iyiydi, değil mi? Ağabeyi onu Hongbin ile birlikte görse nasıl bir tepki verirdi hayal edemiyordu bile.

"Kaçamayız," dedi Hongbin cüzdanını açarken. "Bir Americano ve bir tane de," Hyejung'a baktı.

"Latte macchiato, lütfen."

Ödemeyi yaptıktan sonra bir süre daha orada siparişlerin hazırlanmasını beklerken Şef Kim'e birkaç kez daha gülümsemek zorunda kalmışlardı.

"Oh Hongbin-ssi, Hyejung-ssi..." Wonshik yanlarına yaklaşan çifte gülümsedi ve masanın etrafında zaten bulunan iki boş sandalyeyi gösterdi. "... bize katılmaz mısınız?" İçten gülümsemesi aynı zamanda ikisini bir imayla süzen suratına yerleşmişken Hyeri'nin çantasını Hyejung'un oturabilmesi için aldı.

"Teşekkürler Şef Kim." Hongbin, kocaman gülümseyerek ikisini de selamladı oturmadan önce. Jung Hyeri'nin izinsiz bir şekilde sahaya dalıp Cha Hakyeon'u aradığı günü anımsamıştı, o zamanlar Şef Kim'le tanışmıyor gibiydiler fakat hemen sonrasında ikisi stajyer ve çalışanlar için sahanın ortasında klişe bir drama sahnesi sergilemişlerdi.

İki çift, Day6 Free-Hage şarkısının çaldığı mekanda, neredeyse şarkı bitene kadar sessizce oturmayı tercih etmişlerdi.

"Ee yani siz ikiniz..." Nihayet Wonshik bir elini kahve bardağına sarmış vaziyette ikisini gösterdiğinde Hyejung ve Hongbin birbirlerine bakıp utanarak gülümsemekle yetindi.

"Öyle galiba." diyebildi Hongbin gülümseyerek. Ardından yeniden Hyejung'a kaçamak bir bakış attı. "Aslında okuldan tanışıyoruz. Hyejung benim alt dönemlerimden."

Wonshik onları onaylarken Hyeri, Hakyeon'la geçirdiği günleri anımsamadan edemedi. Hakyeon'un bunca zaman sonra ilk defa gördüğünde hiç değişmediğini düşünse de artık fikri bu yönde değildi. Cha Hakyeon değişmişti. Gözleri ister istemez Hyejung'un boynunda asılı zincire kaydı, zincirin ucu kıyafetinin altında kalsa da orada ne olduğunu biliyordu. Hakyeon'un bu kıza neden bu kolyeyi hediye ettiğini merak etmiyordu, asıl anlam veremediği bunun için nasıl bir bahane bulduğuydu. Hongbin, Hyeri'nin bakışlarının nereye düştüğünü yakaladı. Onu almak istediğini tahmin edebiliyordu. Eğer öyleyse, bu kadının, kız arkadaşının kolyesini alması bu kadar kolay olmayacaktı. _Hongbin bu konuda 1-0 öndeydi._

Hyeri ve Jung Taekwoon'un tam olarak ne için çalıştığına emin olmadığı için onlara güvenmiyordu. İstediği, Jungjoo inşaatın yaptığı yasa dışı şeyleri ortaya çıkarmaktı yalnızca. Böylece intikamını almış olabilirdi. Jung Taekwoon neden kendi şirketinin hatalarını ortaya koymak isteyebilirdi ki?

Öte yandan aslında Hyejung'un ona anlatacağı şeyi merak ediyordu. Bu yüzden karton kahve bardağını kavradı ve yeniden gülümsedi. "Aslında Hyejung ve ben sadece kahve alıp gitmeyi düşünüyorduk, çağırdığınız teşekkürler."

"Otursaydınız." diye mırıldandı Hyeri, ısrarcı değildi yalnızca nezaketen söylemişti. Wonshik'le ilk randevusu değildi ama henüz adını koyamadığı bu ilişki nereye gidiyor görmek istiyordu. Ya iş ya da beklenmedik misafirler baş başa kalmalarına sürekli engel oluyordu.

"Teşekkürler, ama gitsek iyi olacak." Hyejung ikisini de selamladıktan sonra vedalaştılar ve mekandan çıkmak için Hongbin ile birlikte kapıya ilerlediler.

"Baksana şu işe, aslında onları yakıştırıyordum." Wonshik ikilinin arkasından gülümsedi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Söyle bakalım." Hongbin onu rahatlatacak bir ses tonunda konuştuğunda karton bardağını arabanın bardak tutucusuna yerleştirmişti. Hyejung araba koltuğuna yerleşirken uzandı ve önce onun kemerini takıp ardından kendininkini taktı. Araba birkaç dakika yürüme mesafesinde duruyor olsa da buraya gelene kadar hiç konuşmamışlardı.

"Şef Cha'nın hasta olduğu günü hatırlıyor musun?"

Hongbin kaşlarını çatıp onu onayladı. O gün Şef Cha'nın, Hyejung'un karşı komşusu olduğunu da öğrenmişti.

Hyejung derin bir nefes aldı. "Sooyoung ve diğerleri ile yine Yook Sungjae'nin çalıştığı mekanda buluşmuştuk. O gün Şef Cha kör kütük sarhoştu." Ona orada aralarında geçen konuşmayı anlatırken Hongbin dikkatle arabayı kullanıyordu. "Sürekli aynı şeyi sayıkladı. _Goryeo'ymuş._ "

Bu Goryeo meselesi, Hongbin'in zaten bir süredir bildiği sit alanı üzerine inşaat yapma durumu ile alakalı olabilirdi evet, Hyejung ona bunu ilk söylediğinden beri aklına not etmişti zaten, ama yine ve yeniden tekrar etmesi gerekirse Hyejung'u buna dahil etmek istemiyordu.

Ona, muhtemelen Goryeo'dan kalan bir seramik parçasını kolye yapıp veren Cha Hakyeon'un aksine.

"Goryeo ve Şef Cha'ya yardım etmek konusunda nasıl bir bağlantı olduğunu düşünüyorsun peki?" Hyejung'u denemek istiyordu. Yeterince zekiydi ve kolyesinin bununla ilgisini çözebilmiş miydi bilmek istiyordu.

"İşte, oraya geliyorum..." dedi Hyejung boğazını temizlemeden önce. "Geçen gün mesai bittikten sonra yanlışlıkla Başkan Jung'la konuştuklarına kulak misafiri oldum."

 _'Hangi Başkan Jung?'_ Hongbin gergince direksiyona tutundu ve arabayı daha dikkatli kullanmaya özen gösterdi.

"Sarı Bela mı?"

Hyejung kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır babası. Başkan Jung bir dosya kayıp olduğu için sinirliydi. Şef Cha'ya neden dosyayı kilit altında tutmadığını sordu." Tedirgince Hongbin'in tepkisini ölçtü. "Dosya kaybolduğu için Şef Cha'nın başı derde girebilir ve anladığım kadarıyla zaten dosyanın varlığında da başı dertte."

"Sen bunları düşünme." Hongbin sakince konuşurken sola sinyal verdi. "Önemli bir dosya olabilir, endişelenme sorun çözülecektir."

Hyejung bunun basit bir önemli dosya olmadığından neredeyse emindi. Şef Cha, Hyejung'u korumak için onun sevgilisi olduğu gibi bir yalan bile söylemişti. Elbette Hyejung, bunu öylece Hongbin'e anlatamazdı. Bu yüzden sessiz kalıp söylediklerini kabullenmek zorundaydı.

Lojmanın önündeki otoparka girip park ettiğinde Hongbin, arabayı durdurdu ve kapatıp onu sakinleştirmeye ve sorun olmadığına ikna etmeye çalışan bir gülümsemeyle Hyejung'a baktı. "İçtiğim en güzel kahveydi."

Hyejung da gülümsedi. "Teşekkür ederim. Eğer Şef Cha konusunda bir şey fark edersen lütfen ona yardım et." Tam da kapı koluna uzanıp inmek üzere açtığında Hongbin onu bileğinden tutup kendine çekti ve kapının yeniden kapanmasını sağlayıp kendi kemerini açtı. Başta bu hareket ve Hongbin'in yüzündeki gergin ifade Hyejung'u ürkütse de sıkıca ona sarıldığında başını omzuna yasladı ve kollarını geniş omuzlarına sardı. Bu küçük veda sarılması fazla uzun sürmedi.

"İyi geceler." Hongbin onun saçlarını okşayarak geri çekildi ve bu kez Hyejung kapıdan çıkıp giderken ona el salladı. Kapıdan içeri girene kadar onu izlemiş sıkı sıkı yumruk yaptığı sağ elini kucağından kıpırdatmamıştı.

Hyejung, içeri girdiğinde apartman girişindeki pencereden giden arabayı izledi. Şef Cha onu neden bu kadar alakadar ediyordu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Sadece geçen gün yaşadıkları fazlasıyla şüphe çekmişti.

Asansöre binip yukarı çıktığında, onu kapıda ayaklarını yere ritim tutarak bekleyen ağabeyi ile karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu.

"Hoş geldin canım kardeşim." Sanghyuk dişlerini sıkarak kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı. "Günün nasıldı?"

"Güzeldi, oppa." Hyejung, başını omuzlarına doğru çekti, bu ses tonunu tanıyordu ve ensesine bir şaplak yemek istemiyordu.

"Öyle mi?" Sanghyuk göğüsünde bağladığı kolları açıp kız kardeşine güçlü bir omuz attı. "Galiba Lee Hongbin de bizim diğer karşı dairemize taşınmış." Yaptığı ima Hyejung'un çakılıp kalmasına sebep olurken devam etti. "Aaa, bizim karşımızda yalnızca bir daire vardı." Onu sorgular gibi değil ama dikkatli olması gerektiğini söyler gibi konuşuyordu. "Pencereden bakarken kız kardeşinin şantiyede her gün gördüğün bir arabadan inmesine şahit olmak tuhaf."

"Sadece," Hyejung omuz silkti. "Şef Kim, Hyeri unni ve Şef Lee ile bir kahve içtim." 'Onaylamak istersen onlara sorabilirsin' bakışını gönderirken içeri adımlamıştı.

"Bir stajyere göre çalışanlarla fazla takılıyorsun, benden bile çok." Sanghyuk kardeşinin belinden tutup ikisini birlikte yumuşak koltuğa attı ve onu gıdıklayabilmek için yatırdı. Hyejung kahkahalarla ağabeyine durması için yalvarırken bir süre sonra nefes nefese bir şekilde Sanghyuk ondan uzaklaştı ve ikisi sakince oturmaya başladı.

"Sonunda o çirkin kolyeyi çıkarmışsın. Sana onu Hongbin mi vermişti?"

Hyejung kaşlarını çatıp bakışlarını hemen boynuna indirdi. Aynı zamanda eliyle kolyesini ve zinciri yoklarken bir yandan endişeyle etrafa bakınıyordu. "Ya, senin yüzünden düşürdüm!"

Koltuğun altına bakmak için eğildiğinde Sanghyuk umursamaz bir şekilde kız kardeşinin bacaklarına hafif bir tekme atıp koltuğa yerleşti. "Çirkindi zaten."

Hyejung onu umursamadan kendi üzerine, ceplerine hatta çantasına bile baktı. Telefonunu alıp odasına geçerken aklında onu kafede ya da Hongbin'in arabasında düşürmüş olabileceği vardı.

Telefon kulağında çalarken balkona çıkmayı düşündü fakat orada Hakyeon Şef'le karşılaşma ihtimalinden dolayı balkon kapısını bile kapatıp yatağına oturdu.

_"Sevgilim?"_

"Hongbin-ah... Eve vardın mı?" Hyejung dudaklarını dişleyip çantasına bakmaya devam etti.

_"Az kaldı. Bir sorun mu var?"_

"Kolyemi kaybettim, arabanda düşürmüş olabilir miyim?" Orada olmalıydı, yoksa onu bulamazdı bile. Tek umudu Hongbin'in arabasında olmasıydı.

"Kötü olmuş, ben birazdan bakıp sana haber veririm Hyejung-ah, endişelenme." Hongbin gülümsedi, zaten evinin oturma odasında oturuyordu. Sehpanın üzerine bıraktığı kolyeye ifadesizce bakıp Hyejung'un teşekkürlerini dinledi.

"Görüşürüz." dedi tereddüdünü belli etmeyen neşeli bir ses tonuyla. Telefonu kapatıp kolyeye uzandı ve kırık zincirden tutarak sallandırdı.

Birkaç dakika sonra ona arabada aradığını ancak bulamadığını söyleyebilirdi. Kolyeyi sarıldıkları zaman zincirini kopararak almıştı.

Hyejung'un, bu hediyeye bu kadar değer veriyor olması başka bir konuydu. Şimdilik bekleyebilirdi.

_"Hem kız arkadaşıma böyle bir hediye veriyorsun hem de onu alakası olmayan bir olayda odak haline getiriyorsun Cha Hakyeon."_


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha Hakyeon yaptıklarından duyduğu pişmanlığı dizginleyemeyecek bir hale gelmiştir ve şantiyede yaşanan karışıklık gerçeklerin ortaya çıkması için fırsat sunacaktır.

"Başkan Jung, ben buna devam edemem." Hakyeon öğle molasının verildiği şantiyedeki ofisinde, kapıda dikilip onları gözetleyen adamı önemsemeden konuşmaya çalıştı. "Dosyayı kimin aldığını bilmiyorum."

Aylardır dahil olduğu, aslında mesleki ahlakına ve inançlarına aykırı olan bu işten yorulmuştu. İstemiyordu, istememişti. Nasıl buraya kadar geldiğini bile fark edememişti ki.

Neden mesleğine ihanet etsindi?

Başkan Jung'un yüzüne belli belirsiz bir gülüş yerleşti. "Şimdiye kadar sana karşı yeterince kibardım Hakyeon-ah." Hakyeon'un masasına yaklaştı ve tam karşısına oturup konuşurken oyalanmak için masasında duran kalemi aldı. "Böyle devam etmesini dilerdim ama işleri zorlaştırıyorsun."  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


"Şef Cha şüphelenmek üzere." Jaehwan, başını elleri arasına alıp masaya yaslandı. "Beni daha çok yanına görmek istemeye başladı." Jung Taekwoon ile kurduğu ortaklıktan bahsediyordu. Bu işin sonucunun nereye varacağını bilse de Taekwoon'un, Hakyeon'u kurtarabilecek tek umut olduğunun da bilincindeydi.

Taekwoon karşısında oturan adama güç vermek ister gibi omuzlarına dokundu. "Sona yaklaşıyoruz. Desteğiniz için teşekkür ederim."

Yine şirkete yakın ancak özel odaları olan bir restoranda toplanmışlardı. Bu küçük Çin lokantası, güzel yemekleriyle Taekwoon'u kendine çekiyordu.

"Elimdeki dosyaya karşıt, sahte izinlerin çıkarıldığını kanıtlayabileceğim asıl dosyaya nihayet ulaştım. Bundan sonrası çok daha kolay olacak." Hakyeon'un odasından geçen gece almayı başardığı dosyadan bahsediyordu. Lee Hongbin'le karşılaştığı o geceyi anımsadı.

Yanlışlar ve hilelerle dolu bir şirketin başına geçmektense, henüz başına geçmeden şirketi bitirip kendinin yapmayı tercih etmişti. Bu yüzden artık bunları göze almalıydı. "Sadece küçük bir kanıt olsa..."

Küçük bir kanıt. Koruma Bakanlığı tarafından zaten sit alanı ilan edilmiş olan ama sahte izinlerle saklanan bu alana ait küçük bir kanıt. Hyeri, derince bir nefes aldı. "Size söylemem gereken bir şey var Başkan Jung." Gergince arkasına yaslandı. Kolyenin varlığını, Hakyeon'un kendisine parçayı getirdiğini, hepsini anlatmalıydı.

Taekwoon ve Jaehwan, aynı anda Hyeri'ye döndü ve konuşması için beklediler. Onun sahada bir kanıt bulduğunu düşünmüşlerdi, Jaehwan'ın Başkan Jung'a onu önerirken asıl amacı da buydu zaten. Sahada onun bir şeyler bulacağından umutluydu.

"Bir kalıntı var ve stajyerin boynundaki kolyede."

Hyeri'ye tüm dikkatlerini vermiş olan ikili sessizlik içinde masaya yaklaşmışken Taekwoon'nun telefonu ısrarla çalmaya başladı. Başta önemsemek istemedi ancak fazlasıyla önemli olması ihtimalini gözden kaçıramazdı. Telefonu yanıtlamak için gözleriyle Hyeri'den izin istedi ve onayı aldığı an telefonu kulağına götürdü.

 _"Başkan Jung Taekwoon, babanızı arayamazdım önemli bir işi olduğunu ve asla, dünya batsa bile, rahatsız edilmek istemediğini söyledi."_ Telaşlı ve tedirgin ses, şantiye ofisindeki sekreterlerden birine aitti. 

"Devam et." diye emretti Taekwoon oturduğu yerde diklenirken. Yanındaki iki insandan da bu konuda saklayacak bir şeyi yoktu, _en önemli sırrı onlarla zaten paylaşıyorken._

_"Şantiye mühürlendi ve her şey durduruldu. Burada kimse yok, Şef Cha, Şef Kim hatta Şef Lee bile. Gelmeniz gerek."_

Gergince aramayı sonlandırdı ve masadakilere kısaca durumu özetleyip şantiyeye geçmek üzere ayağa kalktı. Neler oluyordu? Henüz işlem bile başlatmamıştı.

Kalktığı an özel odanın kapısında karşılaştığı yüzle donup kaldı. "Şef Lee?" Onun masumiyetine inanmışken buraya kadar gelmesi daha çok aklının karışmasına sebep oluyordu.

Hongbin ifadesizce yaklaştı ve elinde tuttuğu zinciri sallandırıp kolyenin ortaya çıkmasına izin verdi. Hyeri kolyeyi gördüğü an ayaklanmış, Jaehwan neler olduğunu anlamaya çalışmıştı. "İttifak talep ediyorum Jung Taekwoon. Aynı şeyin peşindeyiz."

Taekwoon, bu kolyenin az önce Hyeri'nin bahsetmek üzere olduğu kolye olduğunu anladığında irkildi fakat oyalanmak için zamanı yoktu. Şantiyeye gidip ne olduğunu kontrol etmesi gerekiyordu. Eğer sorun Hongbin'den kaynaklı olsaydı, kolyenin burada olmaması gerekirdi. "İttifak talebiniz bekleyebilir Şef Lee, şimdi hep birlikte şantiyeye gitmemiz gerek."

\-----

Hakyeon, nefes nefese başını kaldırmaya çalıştı. Kollarını güçlü ellerden kurtarmaya çalışmayı bırakmış, bedenini başında dikilen dört adamın kontrol etmesine izin vermişti artık. 

"Hakyeon-ah." Başkan Jung oturduğu yerden konuşurken yerde diz çökmüş olan Hakyeon başını nihayet kaldırdı. Başkan Jung bir bacağının ötekinin üzerine attı ve devam etti. "Söyle bana, ne halt yedin?"

Hyejung'un kolyesini ona söyleyemezdi. Çenesini kapalı tuttuğu süre yiyeceği dayağı göze almıştı. Ama hepsinden önemlisi Başkan Jung'un bir şeyler bildiği gerçeğinin farkında olduğuydu. Daha fazlasını biliyor olması onu korkutuyordu.

"Ben söyleyeyim," Başkan Jung'un suratına yayılan pis gülümseme kapıdan girip yanına gelen adam ile kesilmişti. "...ya da o söylesin, getirin."

Kapı yeniden açıldı ve bu kez içeri yaka paça giren kişiyi görmesi ile Hakyeon, bir süredir denemeyi bıraktığı hareketi yapıp ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı.

"Şef Cha!"

Hyejung saçları dağılmış bir şekilde içeri itildiğinde Başkan Jung, sanki buraya gelene kadar ona kibar davranmış gibi yanındaki sandalyeyi gösterdi. "Sana _sevgilini_ getirdim."

Hyejung gergince sandalyeye oturdu. Şantiyeden şirkete bu adamlar onu apar topar getirdiğinde korkmuştu. Gözleri Hakyeon'un bitkin gözleriyle karşılaştığında yutkundu ve kendini Başkan Jung'a bakmaya zorladı.

"Kalıntıyı bana verirsen, onu serbest bırakırım." Başkan Jung, Hakyeon'a teklifini yaptığında Hakyeon yeniden Hyejung'un gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştı. Başkan Jung, kalıntının varlığından nasıl haberdar olmuştu bilmese de artık düşünmek için çok geçti. 

"Hy-hyejung-ah." Yutkunup tekrar boğazını temizledi. "Kolyen nerede?" Gözlerindeki çaresizlikle bakışlarını kızın boynunda gezdirirken umutsuzluk içinde gülümsemeye çalışıyordu. "Kolyeni verebilir misin? Verirsin değil mi?"

Tek istediği Hyejung'un hemen buradan gitmesiydi. _Daha fazla işe karışmadan._

Ona kolyeyi verirken aklından geçen kesinlikle bu değildi. Hyeri'nin dikkatini çekmek ve tüm bu kandırmacayı ortaya çıkarmasını sağlamak istemişti.

Hyejung bir süre kaşlarını çattı. Kolyeyi kaybetmişti, nasıl yardım edeceğini bilmiyordu. Öte yandan Şef Cha, ona bir kolye değil ağır bir yük mü vermişti? 

"Ben..." Hyejung sesinin güçlü çıkabilmesi için derin bir nefes aldı. "...bana kolye verdiğini hatırlamıyorum." Bir şey bilmiyor gibi yapmak, hiç olmamış gibi yapmak, Şef Cha'yı ve kendisini bu durumdan kurtarır mıydı gerçekten?

"Sözde _sevgilin_ ona kolye vermediğini söylüyor Şef Cha." Başkan Jung, suratında anlamsız bir ifadeyle ellerini çırptı. Oturduğu yere daha çok yaslanmış omuz silkerek gözlerini kapatmıştı. "Onu istediğin kadar misafir ederiz, sen konuşana kadar."

Hakyeon, daha cevap vermeye yeltenmeden acı içinde inlediğinde Hyejung çığlık atarak ayaklanmaya çalıştı fakat arkasında dikilen adam oturması için onu omuzlarından tuttu ve sabitledi. Sırf kolyeden bahsetmediği için, Şef Cha acı çekiyordu. Bu durumda kolyeyi kaybettiğini nasıl söylerdi?

Odanın kapısı büyük bir gürültüyle tıklandığında Başkan Jung, Hakyeon'la ilgilenen adamlara durmasını emretti ve dışarı seslendi. "Meşgulüm, sonra gelin."

Hyejung, korkuyla kapıya bakarken dışarı seslenmeyi düşündü ancak Başkan Jung'un gözleriyle karşılaştığı an dudaklarını kapadı. Tek dileği ağabeyinin yokluğunu fark etmesiydi. Hongbin, dışarıda bir işi olduğu için şantiyede bile değildi, Hyejung'un oradaki eksikliğini farkına varmazdı.

Kapı ısrarla yeniden çalındığında Başkan Jung sinirle yumruğunu masaya vurdu ve sözleri tekrarladı. "Meşgulüm dedim. Daha sonra gel."

Kapının açılmasıyla içeri giren, yaklaşık on kişiden oluşan, ekip odanın içinde bulunan herkesin dikkatini dağıtmayı başarmıştı. Odada bulunan her bir kişinin başında dikilen özel polisler Hakyeon'un ayağa kalkmasına yardım ederken içeri son bir kişi daha girdi ve tam da Başkan Jung'un önünde durarak kimliğini gösterdi.

"Başkan Jung, Jungjoo inşaat adına tarihi sit alanı üzerine sahte izin ve belgeler kullanarak çalışma yapmaktan, izinsiz kazı ve müdahalede bulunmaktan tutuklusunuz." 

Neye uğradığını anlamayan Başkan Jung ayağa kalktı fakat bu kez odaya giren yeni ekip çakılıp kalmasına sebep olmuştu.

"Şantiye çoktan mühürlendi ve şirket hisseleri açığa alınacak." Wonshik kimliğini kapatıp cebine koydu ve ekipten iki kişiye Başkan Jung'u götürmeleri için işaret verdi. Arkasını dönüp bitik görünen Hakyeon'la karşılaştığında devam etti. "Cha Hakyeon, suça ortaklıktan yargılanacaksınız." 

"Şef Kim?" Hakyeon bir kez daha boğazını temizlemek için öksürdü. "Nasıl oldu bu?"

Kim Wonshik, en başından beri denetlemek ve baskın için en uygun anı kollamak için oradaydı. "Şef Cha, sadece bizimle gel." Soruyu pek önemsemeden Hyejung'a döndü ve gülümsedi. "Senin de bizimle gelmen gerekecek Hyejung-ssi, sana eşlik edeceğim."


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han Hyejung, gerçekleri öğrenmenin verdiği duygularla baş etmeye çalışırken Lee Hongbin yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmek isteyecektir.

"Şükürler olsun buradasın." Sanghyuk karakolda koridordaki bir sandalyede oturan Hyejung'u gördüğü an yanına koştu ve çömelip sıkıca sarıldı. Kız kardeşi kollarını dahi kıpırdatmasa da onun yüzüne bakıp yeniden başını omzuna yasladı ve genç kızın yüzüne düşen perçemleri çekip yüzünü okşadı. "Seni aradım ama telefonunu yerde titrerken görünce çok endişelendim, sonra Şef Kim beni aradı ve hemen buraya geldim."

"Oppa ben iyiyim." dedi Hyejung onu sakinleştirecek bir ses tonuyla. "Şef Cha içeride." Sağında bulunan kapıya dönmüştü. "Beni dinlemiyorlar, Şef Cha iyi değil. Birinin ona bakması lazım."

"Benim de içeri giremeyeceğimi biliyorsun." Sanghyuk onun yanına oturdu ve kolunu ona sarıp başını omzuna yaslamasını sağladı. "Birisi gelip bakacaktır, endişelenme."

Hyejung iç çekip elini ağabeyinin açıkta kalan bileğinde gezdirdi ve sonrasında elini sıkıca tutup gözlerini kapattı. Zaten çoktan hırpalandığı ve darp edildiği her halinden belli olan Cha Hakyeon'un hiç acınmadan dövülmesine bizzat şahit olmuştu. Karakola geldiklerinden beri kimse onu muayene etmemişti. "Oppa neler oluyor? Şef Kim gerçekten bir dedektifmiş..."

"Sana yalan söylemem, hiçbir şey bilmiyordum." Sanghyuk onun saçlarını okşadı. "Buraya geldiğimde Şef Kim'le konuştum, birkaç dakikaya yanımıza geldiğinde gidebileceğimizi söyledi."

Hyejung belli belirsiz başını salladı ve onu onayladı. Eve gidip dinlenmek istiyordu. Diğer yandan Hongbin'i görmeliydi. Belli ki işin ucu ağabeyine dokunmuyordu, öyleyse Hongbin'e de dokunmuyor olabilirdi.

Hyejung, Kim Wonshik nihayet koridora girdiğinde koridorun arkasındaki odaya birbiri arkasına giren Jung Taekwoon, Jung Hyeri, Lee Jaehwan ve Hongbin'i gördü ve doğruldu. Hongbin'in buraya Başkan Jung Taekwoon ile gelmesi onu korkutmuştu.

"Han Hyejung, ifadeniz için teşekkür ederiz." Wonshik gülümseyip ona bir kağıt uzattı, ifadesinin kopyası olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ona teşekkür ederken ayaklandı ve koridorların arasındaki kapıya yürüdü. Ağabeyi nasılsa arkasından gelirdi.

Açık kapının önünden geçerken içeri göz attı. Hyejung yanlış olduğunu bilse de merakla içeri bakarken Hongbin, cebinden çıkardığı elini masanın arkasındaki görevliye uzatıp, görevlinin açtığı kilitli poşete elindeki kolyeyi dikkatle bıraktı. Hyejung dudaklarını araladı ve o sırada gelip arkasından omzuna dokunan ağabeyini umursamadan kendini henüz fark etmiş olan Hongbin'e baktı. Kapının ardındaki Hongbin endişeyle gözlerini kaçırdı. Bunu Hyejung'a bir şekilde açıklamalıydı ancak ifadesini vermeden bir yere gidemezdi.

"Hyejung, gidelim mi?" Sanghyuk onu kendine çevirdiğinde Hyejung sessizce başını salladı ve arkasını dönmeden çıkışa ilerledi. Hongbin, neden ona kolyesini bulduğunu söylememişti?

_Bu lanet olasıca kolye, neden Hyejung'u bulmuştu?_

"Başkan Jung Taekwoon," diye söze girdi Sanghyuk arabanın kilidini açtığında. "...zaten babasının yaptıklarını şikayet etmek için hazırlanıyormuş. Jung Hyeri, Lee Jaehwan ve Lee Hongbin onunla çalışıyorlarmış."

Hyejung arabaya oturdu ve kemerini takıp ağabeyinin Şef Kim'den az önce öğrendiklerini dinlemeye devam etti.

"Meğer senin çirkin kolyen, Goryeo'dan kalma bir seramik parçasıymış." Sanghyuk tek kaşını kaldırıp bir saniyeliğine Hyejung'a baktıktan sonra arabayı çalıştırdı. "Bana, sana o kolyeyi Cha Hakyeon'un verdiğini söylemeliydin."

"İkisi de kolyeyi istiyordu." Hyejung mırıldandı ve ardından iç çekip yüzünü kapattı. Kafasını boşaltmaya ihtiyacı vardı.   
  
  


\-----  
  
  
  


Hafta içinde öğle vakti evde bulunmak, özellikle ağabeyi ile birlikte, yeterince garip bir durumdu. Hyejung, kollarını bacaklarına sarmış ve başını dizlerine yaslamış, sıcak havayı önemsemeden güneş alan pencerenin önünde oturuyordu. Gözleri bir süre yan balkonunun metal korkuluklarına takıldı. Cha Hakyeon eve günlerdir gelmemişti, ne zaman gelir bilmiyordu.

Odasının kapısı tıklandığında başını pencereden kapıya çevirdi ve içeri giren ağabeyine gülümseyip pencere önüne oturabilmesi için kayarak ona yer açtı.

"Hyejung'u yedin mi canavar." dedi Sanghyuk gülerek. "Tanıdığım Hyejung beni odasına bu kadar çabuk kabul etmezdi."

Hyejung omuz silkti. "Keyfim yok oppa."

"Orasını anladık." Sanghyuk açtığı sohbetin istediği yönde ilerlemediğini anladığından suratını astı. "Bak ne diyeceğim, senin adına gidip Jung Taekwoon'la okula verilecek bir onay belgesi hazırlaması için konuşabilirim." Kız kardeşi, geçen birkaç gündür yarım kalan stajını daha sonra tekrarlaması gerekeceği için yakınıyordu. "Bana stajyer kimliğini, raporlarını ve izin belgelerini hazırlarsan halledebilirim."

Hyejung oturduğu yerden kalkmadan perdenin altındaki sırt çantasına uzandı ve içinden A4 boyutlarında plastik bir kilitli dosya çıkarıp ona uzattı. "Hepsi burada, şimdiye kadar yaptığım her şeyi Şef Cha onaylamıştı." Tekrarlamak istemediği için ağabeyinin yaptığı teklif yeterince cazipti.

"Lee Hongbin aradı-"

"Oppa konuşmak istemiyorum."

Günlerdir onun aramalarını reddediyor ve onunla karşılaşmamak için evden çıkmıyordu.

"Eninde sonunda konuşacağız Hyejung." dedi Sanghyuk bıkkın ama otoriter bir ses tonuyla. "Zaten onunla konuşmadım bile. Anlat bana kardeşim, dök içini."

Ancak o zaman Hyejung'un içinde tuttuğu yaşlar nihayet gözlerinden aktı. İçini dökmeye gerçekten de ihtiyacı vardı. "Oppa, ben aptal mıyım?"

"Öylesin." dedi Sanghyuk şakayla karışık, onu gülümsetmek için. Masum kız kardeşinin bir erkek yüzünden ağlamasına şahit olmak için hazır değildi. Afallamıştı.

Hyejung onun omzuna bir kez vurdu ve hemen arkasından vurduğu yere başını yasladı. "Değerli olduğumu sanmıştım ama biri beni kullanmak diğeri de onu benden almak istiyormuş." Kolyeden bahsediyordu. Gözlerini silip gülümsemeye çalıştı.

"Bir ağabey olarak..." Sanghyuk derince bir nefes aldı. "...senin sözlerini desteklemem gerekirdi ama ikisini de dinlemek için bir şans vermiyorsun Hyejung."

Hyejung derin bir iç çekti. "Onlara karşı güvenim tükendi. Ne yapabilirim ki?"

"Şef Cha tehdit edildiği için cezasının hafifletildiğini duydum." Kız kardeşinin saçlarıyla oynuyor yüzüne bakmaya çalışıyordu. "İfaden yardımcı olmuş."

Şirket Başkanının dediklerini yapmaktan başka bir şansı kalmayan Şef Cha, tüm bunları ortaya çıkarabilmek için kazı yapılırken bulduğu küçük parçayı inceletmeye gönderdiğini, hangi döneme ait olduğunu tespit ettiğini ve ardından göz önünde bulunması için bir kolyeye çevirdiğini anlatmıştı.

Hyejung'un titreyen telefonu konuşmayı böldüğünde Sanghyuk arayan kişinin ismine, ardından Hyejung'a baktı. "Açmayacak mısın?"

Soru üzerine Hyejung telefonu ters çevirip kenara itti. Sanghyuk kardeşi için üzülüyordu. Telefonun kilit tuşuna bir kez basıp titremesini durdurdu ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Ben şirkete gitmeliyim, çalışanları toplantı için çağırdılar. Senin staj meselesini de söylerim hem."

Hyejung ayağa kalkıp ellerini bir kez çırptı. Ağabeyi ile konuşmak fikrini değiştirmemişti ancak hissettiği bu güvensizlik onu sonsuza kadar bu odaya kapanıp hayattan aldığı zevki etkilememeliydi. "O halde sana iyi işler bana da kolay gelsin. Çünkü akşama ikimiz için güzel bir yemek yapacağım."   
  
  


\-----  
  
  


Kapı çaldığında, mutfaktaki tezgahı toparlamakla uğraşan Hyejung, elini fırın sapında asılı duran beze silip kapıya yaklaştı. Ağabeyi Sanghyuk, genelde kendi anahtarını alırdı fakat evde biri varsa kapıyı kendi açmaya üşenir ve zili çalardı.

Delikten bir alışkanlık olarak baktığında gergince geri çekildi ve kollarını kendi bedenine sarıp kapıya uzaktan baktı. Gördüğü tanıdık yüz, gerilmesine sebep olmuştu.

Telefonu açmamak, kapıyı açmamaktan daha kolaydı. Yine de Hongbin onun evde olduğunu bilmiyordu, bu yüzden arkasını dönüp mutfağa ilerledi.

_"Hyejung-ah."_

Kapının ardından gelen sesle olduğu yerde durdu ve arkasını döndü. Paniklemişti, kalbi hızlanıyordu. Kapıyı açmak istemiyordu ama onu özlemişti.

_"Evde olduğunu biliyorum, buraya gelmeden önce ağabeyinle konuştum."_

Kapıyı açmadan bir süre daha sessizce bekledi. Duvara yaslanmış, dışarıdan gelen sesleri rahatça duyabilir bir konumda duruyordu. Dışarıdan bir iç çekme sesi geldi. _"Tamam, karşı dairenin şimdilik boş olduğunu ve binanın ses yalıtımının ne kadar iyi olduğunu biliyorum. Yani seninle buradan konuşursam da kimse rahatsız olmaz."_

Gitmeyecekti. Hyejung sabahki konuşmadan ağabeyinin sözlerini hatırladı. _'Eninde sonunda konuşacağız.'_

Kapıyı açmadan önce koridor duvarında asılı olan aynaya baktı ve dağınık topuzlu ev halini düzeltmeye çalışmanın bir faydası olmayacağı kararına varıp kapıyı açtı. Kapıya sırtını yaslamış olan Hongbin'in dengesi bozulduğunda gülmemek için kendini biraz zor tutmuştu.

Aklına Şef Cha'yı eve getirdiği o gün gelmişti. Şef Cha da tıpkı onun gibi sürekli bir yerlere yaslandığı için dengesini kaybediyordu.

"Merhaba." dedi Hongbin sessizce. "Gelmek için ağabeyinden izin aldım."

Hyejung bir şey söylemeden geri çekildi ve içeri girmesine izin verdi. Sessizlik Hongbin'i korkutsa da günlerdir telefonda bile görüşemediği Hyejung'u görebilmek onu rahatlatmıştı.

"Kolye yüzünden mi kızgınsın?" dedi onu oturma odasına kadar takip ederken. Cevabın bu olduğunu zaten biliyordu.

"Bir şey içer misin?" Hyejung soruyu es geçip ellerini beline koydu. "Kahve yapabilirim ya da yeşil çay."

Hongbin başta reddetmeyi düşündü ancak ardından bu gergin ortamdan kurtulmak istediği aklına geldi. "Birlikte kahve yapalım."

Hyejung bir süre cevapsız bir şekilde gözlerine baktı. İşleri zorlaştırıyordu. Nihayet pes eder gibi arkasını döndüğünde Hongbin reddetmediği için onu mutfağa kadar takip etti.

Hyejung onun yüzünde bakmamaya özen göstererek dolaptan kahve kutusunu aldı ve makineye filtreyi yerleştirip kahveyi döktü. Bu sırada Hongbin bakışlarını yakalamak umuduyla onu izlerken hazneye su dolduruyordu. Hyejung kahvenin olması için tuşa bastığında Hongbin dudaklarını araladı. "Kolye yüzünden değildi."

Hyejung nihayet gözlerine bakmış, kahvenin olmasını beklediği tezgaha yaslanma pozisyonundan biraz doğrulmuştu.

"Seni seviyorum, kolye yüzünden değildi."

Hongbin yeniden bir cevap alamadığında ellerini tutmak için ona uzandı. Hyejung, ona karşılık vermediği gibi itmemişti de. "Hatta düşündüğünün aksine kolyeyi senden almamın asıl sebebi seni korumak istememdi."

Hyejung gözlerini kapatıp başını yere eğdi. Hongbin kolyeyi ondan almamış olsaydı ve eğer o gün Başkan Jung'un odasındayken kolye boynunda olsaydı Cha Hakyeon bu kadar çok dayak yemeyecekti bile. "Eğer kolye bende olsaydı, beni asıl koruyan kolye olacaktı. Ve Şef Cha'yı..."

Haklıydı belki, ama Hongbin bu kadarını bilemezdi. Şef Cha'nın o kolyeyi Hyejung'a verme sebebini asla anlamamıştı zaten. Ona kalırsa eğer Şef Cha onu Hyejung'a vermeseydi, Hyejung zaten güvende olacaktı. "Ben almasaydım, Jung Taekwoon ya da Jung Hyeri onu senden zaten alacaktı Hyejung."

"Zaten onlara çalışmıyor musun?" dedi Hyejung kızgın bir ses tonuyla. Gözlerini yeniden onunkilerde buluşturmuştu ve bu kez kaşları çatıktı.

"Hayır," Hongbin aniden cevapladı. "...onlarla kolyeyi senden aldıktan sonra anlaştım. Benim amacım biraz daha farklıydı."

"Dinliyorum." dedi Hyejung kahve makinesinden gelen sesi kontrol ederken. Ne zaman bu ses çıksa kahve taşar, her yer kirlenirdi bu yüzden kahve demliğini alıp dolaptan çıkardığı bardaklara doldurmaya başladı. "Sen buna ne kadar su koydun?"

"Bilmiyorum." Hongbin ne kadar su koyduğuna dikkat etmemişti ki, Hyejung'u izliyordu o esnada.

"Önemi yok. Ağabeyim toplantıya gitmişti, senin de orada olman gerekmiyor mu?" Kendisini dövmek ister gibi konuşan Hyejung'a karşı ürktü ve başını omuzlarına çekip derin bir nefes aldı.

"Artık çalışan değilim." dedi Hyejung'un uzattığı kahve bardağını alıp. Yanyana tezgaha yaslanmış ve kahvelerini yudumlamışlardı.

Hyejung kendini biraz yumuşamaya zorladı. Onu ürküttüğünü fark etmişti. "İşten ayrıldın mı?"

Hongbin gülümseyip ona döndü ve başını iki yana salladı. "Hisse ortaklarından biriyim. Jung Taekwoon'la birlikte." Hyejung yumuşamışken ve onun dikkatini çekmişken, Başkan Jung'un geçmişte nasıl babasının hisselerini hile ile ele geçirip burada batmasını sağladığını ve ailesinin yeni bir şirket kurmak için Japonya'ya taşındığını anlattı. Tüm bu hikaye, çok önemli olan kolyenin aslında sadece buz dağının görünen yüzü olduğunu kanıtlarken Hyejung artık her şeye anlam veriyordu.

"Babam benden bunu yapmamı istemese de ben hakkım olanı almak istedim." Hongbin elindeki bardağı tezgaha bıraktı. "Tüm bu olanların arasında seni korumak istemiştim Hyejung." Onun arkasını dönmesini sağlayıp arkadan sarıldı ve bileklerini tutup çenesini omzuna yasladı. "Tenis oynadığımız günü hatırlıyor musun?" Tıpkı o günkü gibi ama daha hafifçe bileklerini savurmasına yardım etti. "O gün kolye sende değildi bile... Ama ben sendeydim."

Hyejung ne kadar küçük bir çerçeveden baktığını anlayarak başını sallamakla yetindi. Ardından yüzünü ona dönüp sıkıca sarıldı. Ondan özür dilemek istiyor ama bunun için dudaklarını aralarsa ağlamaya başlamaktan korkuyordu.

Hongbin beline sıkıca sarıldığı kızın kulağına eğildi ve saçlarını aradan çekip gülümsedi. "Seni seviyorum." Bu sözler Hyejung'u gülümsetirken geri çekilip yüzüne bakmak istemesine sebep olmuştu. "Ben de seni seviyorum."

İkisi için de bir özre ihtiyaç kalmamıştı. Çocukluk yapmaya ve büyütmeye ihtiyaçları yoktu. Hongbin'in sözleri yeterince açıklayıcı ve netti, Hyejung için bu yeterliydi.

Hongbin, Hyejung'un dağınık perçemlerini yüzünden geriye atıp biraz daha eğildi ve başını sıkıca tutup dudaklarını alnına bastırdı. Hyejung'un bu sevimli ev hali görüntüsü onu bunu yapmaya itmişti. Ancak kendisine eve geç geleceği için söz veren ağabeyin, tam o anda kapıyı açacağını tahmin etmemişti.

"Heol! Barıştınız mı?"


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaşananlardan iki yıl sonra hayatın girdiği yeni düzen tüm karakterlerin belirledikleri yolda ilerlemektedir.

"Şef, sana bugünün programını getirdim." Jaehwan, şantiye ofisinin kapısını açıp kafasını uzattı. Bugün, hatta hafta sonu boyunca, yoğun bir program vardı ancak neyse ki hiçbiri inşaatın işleyişi ile ilgili değildi. "Bugün çok yoğunuz."

Jungjoo İnşaat'ın rezidans projesi durdurulduktan sonra alan uzun bir süre incelenmiş, nihayetinde korunmaması kararı verilerek inşaatın yeniden faaliyete geçmesi için işlemler başlatılmıştı. Yine de şirket, yasa dışı yollarla sahte izin belgeleri çıkaran Başkan Jung'un yerine artık oğlu Jung Taekwoon'un ve hisse sahibi Lee Hongbin'in elindeydi.

"Biliyorum." dedi Hongbin masasından kalkıp. "Bu akşam Hyejung'un mezuniyet töreni var."

"Ona daha saatler var Şef Lee." Jaehwan başını iki yana sallayıp kağıtları masaya bıraktı. "Sarı Bela geliyor."

Hongbin yaşadığı dejavuya gülüp omuzlarını silkti ve kağıdı eline aldı. "Başkan Jung bugün modumu asla düşüremez." Gülerek kağıdı incelemeye koyulmuşken haftalık takvimde bugüne yazılan bir son dakika notu dikkatini çekmiş, yüz ifadesinin değişmesine sebep olmuştu. "Cha Hakyeon mu? Bugün mü?"

Sekreter başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Erken tahliye kararı. Başkan Jung da aslında bu yüzden geliyor. Birlikte onu karşılamaya gideceğiz."

Yıllar olmuştu. Cha Hakyeon'un cezasının hafiflediğinden haberdardı fakat bugün tahliye olacağını bilmiyordu. Doğrusu fazla bile geç kalınmıştı.

En başta Wonshik herkese Hakyeon'un cezasının hafiflediğini söylediğinde Hongbin de dahil herkes onun birkaç aya tahliye olacağını düşünmüştü. Ancak inşaat yeniden faaliyete geçene kadar tahliye olması konusu mahkemelerde konuşulmamıştı bile. Kimse konuyu açıp dile getirmese bile herkes içten içe onun yanında olup ona destek olmaları gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

Nihayetinde Cha Hakyeon, yanlış yapmış olsa da bundan pişman olan biriydi.

"Eh," dedi Jaehwan dosyanın en altına iliştirilen kağıtları açarken. "...sanıyorum ki yeni çalışan başvurularından haberiniz vardır."

Hongbin gülümseyip başını salladı. "Hyejung, kendini yeterince kanıtladı, burada çalışmayı hak ediyor."

Elbette Hyejung, başvuru yapacağını önceden ona söylemişti. Yeni mezunlar iş bulmakta zorlansa da şantiyedeki çoğu çalışan -birçoğu değişmemişti-, onu tanıyordu ve tecrübesinden haberdardı.

Hongbin dosyaları toparladı ve yeleğini çıkarıp eşyalarını çekmecesinden aldı. Bir süredir burada olsa da, eskiden Cha Hakyeon'un odası olan bu yerde çalışmaya hala alıştığı söylenemezdi. 

Birlikte odadan çıkıp otoparka yeni giren kırmızı Mercedes'e yaklaştılar. Taekwoon, dürüst biriydi ancak dürüstlük uğruna kendi babasına bile ihanet eden bu adamın herkes üzerindeki otoritesi yıllar önceki haline göre biraz fazlaydı.

Tabii eğer Hongbin'le dost gibi olmasalardı...

"En sevdiğim Şantiye Şefi Lee Hongbin." dedi Taekwoon arabasının kapısından inmeden kafasını uzatıp. "Çok seviyorum çünkü şirketi benim ellerime bırakıp buradaki sıkıcı işlere bakıyor."

Yıllar önce, babasının yalanlarının ortaya çıktığı gün, Hongbin karşısına elinde hisse haklarıyla ve kolyeyle geldiğinde Taekwoon başta tereddüt etse de babasına benzemek istemediği için onunla anlaşmayı kabul etmişti.

"En azından artık şirketin içinde köseli ayakkabı giymeniz gerekmiyor Başkan." Hongbin arabanın ön koltuğuna yerleşirken Jaehwan da arka koltuğa geçti ve genellikle kendi aracını kullanan şefini uyarmak istedi. "Dikkat edin Şef Lee, insan değil de çöp torbası taşıyor gibi kullanır."

Lee Jaehwan, bir biçim terfi ettiğini düşünüyordu. Sürekli birinin peşinde dolanmaktansa şirket ve şantiye arasındaki önemli işlere bakan genel bir sekreter gibiydi artık. Bu sebeple zamanının büyük çoğunluğunu Taekwoon'la geçiriyordu.

Gülüşmelerin ardından Jaehwan elinden asla bırakmadığı dosyayı yeniden okumaya başladı. "Yarın akşam düğün töreni var."

Taekwoon'un bunu duyduğu an direksiyonu sıkıca tutması Hongbin'in gözünden kaçmadı. Hyeri ve Wonshik'in sonunun nikah masası olacağını herkes tahmin edebilirdi ancak çok az kişi Taekwoon'un Hyeri'ye beslediği karşılıksız duyguların farkındaydı. Hatta belki sadece Hongbin.

"Ben- benim yarın akşam şirketle ilgili önemli bir toplantıya katılmam gerek. Başkan Lee benim yerime hediyemi ve güzel dileklerimi siz götürür müsünüz?"

Hongbin sadece bir "Tabii." demekle yetindi. Konuyu değiştirmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. "Bu sabah yatağımdan kalktığımda Cha Hakyeon'u karşılamaya gideceğim aklıma dahi gelemezdi."

"Benim de öyle." 

Belki bu da iyi bir konu sayılmazdı. Hakyeon'la yıllar sonra yeniden karşılaşmak nasıl hissettirirdi hiçbiri bilmiyordu. Teknik olarak onun yakalanmasının ve tutuklu yargılanmasının sebebi Taekwoon, Wonshik ve hatta Hongbin sayılırdı. Hepsi bu yasa dışı işlerin ortaya çıkması için çalışmış kişilerdi. Şimdi gidip bir şey olmamış gibi onu karşılamak istemsizce huzursuz bir durum oluşturuyordu. Diğer bir durum, Hakyeon'un kendisini karşılamaya gelip gelemeyeceklerini sormak için Taekwoon'u bizzat kendisinin aramış olmasıydı. Bu durumda ortadaki gerginlik az da olsa yerini samimiyete bırakıyor olmalıydı.

Taekwoon direksiyonu sabit tutmaya çalışırken aynadan arkaya baktı. "Jaehwan-ssi peki sen iyi bir kreş bulabildin mi?"

Jaehwan anında elini yüzüyle kapatmıştı. "Uğur böceğimin annesinden ayrılması çok zor. Sanıyorum ki bu kez sürekli gideceği bir yer buldum." Minik kızını kreşe göndermeyi onun da içi el vermiyordu ancak karısının izinleri bitmişti ve çalışmaya dönmesi gerekiyordu.

Araba yavaşladığında Hongbin, yaklaştıklarını anladı. Yolda bedenini kaplayan tüm gerginlik bir anda yok olmuştu.

Şef Cha, aslında hiçbirinin bu olay yüzünden ceza almasını istemediği biriydi. Hongbin, bugün onu Hyejung'un mezuniyet törenine gelmesi için davet etse tepkisinin ne olacağını merak etti. Hyejung, yıllardır o adama yardım etmek istediğini söylüyordu, tıpkı yıllar önce de söylediği gibi. Bu akşam onu götürmenin iyi bir sürpriz olabileceğini düşündü.

Buradan çıktıktan sonra güzel çiçekler alıp eski okuluna gidecek, çiçeklerden birini bölüm başkanına, diğerini en sevdiği hocaya, tek bir gülü de sevgilisine verecekti. İlk kutladıkları doğum gününden beri _'tek bir gül'_ ikisi için de çok anlam taşıyordu.

Eli cebinde arabaya yaslanmışken kendilerine yaklaşan bedeni gördü ve dikleşti.

"Uzun zaman oldu." Hakyeon gülümseyerek onları selamladı. Değişmemişti. Hala aynıydı. "Geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim."  
  
  


\-----  
  
  


Hyejung, lacivert cübbesi içine giydiği beyaz elbisesiyle sahnede parlıyordu. Hongbin yanında oturanları umursamadan, kendisini göremeyeceğini bilse bile ona el salladı.

Gelmeden önce, Hakyeon'a gelmesini teklif ettiğinde nezaketen Taekwoon ve Jaehwanı da çağırmıştı ancak onlar gelemeyeceklerini söylerken Hakyeon bu konuda oldukça heyecanlanmıştı. Eve uğrayıp hızlı bir duş almış ve şık giyinmişti. Ayrıca Hyejung'a vermek için Hongbin'in bölüm başkanına aldığı çiçeklerin arasından bir karanfil de çalmıştı.

"Çok güzelleşmiş." Hakyeon yanlış anlaşılmaya yer vermeyecek bir ses tonuyla konuştu. Hyejung, akıllı, çalışkan ve güzel bir kızdı. Sahnede beşinci sırada olduğu, kendi bölümünde beşinci olduğu anlamına geliyordu. "Bana mektuplar gönderiyordu ama hiç fotoğraf koymuyordu."

Hongbin bir süre Hakyeon'a dönüp başını sallayarak gülümsedi. Sevgilisinin ona mektuplar gönderdiğinden haberi vardı, hatta çoğunu kendi elleriyle postalamıştı. "Geldiğine sevinecek, benim gibi onun da haberi yoktu."

"Ey, benim bile haberim yoktu." dedi Hakyeon arkasına yaslanıp bacak bacak üstüne atarak. "Wonshik ve Hyeri'nin düğününe yetiştiğime seviniyordum ama Hyejung'un mezuniyeti tamamen sürpriz oldu."

Mimarlık öğrencileri sahneden ayrılıp ön sıralarda kendilerine ayrılan yere geçtiğinde ikisinin de törene olan ilgisi kayboldu. Hongbin, Hyejung'un şimdiye kadar sadece tanışmak için buluştuğu ailesiyle karşılaşacağı için gergin olsa da bu kez Sanghyuk'un da yanlarında olacağını bildiğinden kendini rahatlattı. Şimdi sadece törenin bitmesini beklemesi gerekiyordu.

"İnşaat nasıl gidiyor?" Hakyeon'un sorduğu soruyla Hongbin tüm dikkatini ona verdi. Şantiyenin eski şefinin şimdi, yeni şefine yani kendisine bunu sorması gerçekten tuhaf bir durumdu. Üstelik proje mimarı da Hakyeon'du, onun projesine el koymuş gibi hissediyordu.

"Aslında yeni başladık, hasarları düzeltiyoruz ve statik kontrollerini yapıyoruz." Bazı bölümlerin yıkılıp tekrar inşa edilmesi bile gerekiyordu, iki yıl açıkta kaldıkları için özelliğini yitiren malzemeler vardı.

"Çalışmak için başvursam, beni kabul eder miydin?"

Uzun bir sessizlik içinde birbirlerine baktılar. Hongbin, onun yanlış yaptığını elbette biliyordu. Ama artık şirketin başında onu kötü işlerine kullanacak bir Başkan Jung yoktu, Taekwoon ve Hongbin vardı.

"Elbette kabul ederdim, şantiyeyi hepimizden iyi sen biliyorsun."

Alkış sesleri ikisinin de dikkatini dağıttığında ayaklandılar ve insanları taklit ederek ellerini çırptılar. Amfi tipi açık tiyatrodan çıkıp herkesin öğrencilerle buluştuğu alana doğru ilerlediler. Başka şansları yoktu, kalabalık nereye iterse oraya gidiyorlardı.

Yüzlerce insanın arasında Hyejung'u bulmak oldukça zordu. Nihayet Hongbin, onun bakışlarını yakalayabildiğinde ailesinin onu daha önce bulduğunu fark etti ve hemen yanına ulaşıp ailesine selam verdi. Ancak Hyejung, önce kocaman gülümsemiş olsa da büyük bir dikkatle yanındaki adama bakmaya devam etmişti. Aslında Hongbin, o an kendisine hiç dikkat etmeyen sevgilisini alttan almaya karar verdi.

Cha Hakyeon bugünün yıldızıydı ve Hongbin'in bunda gözü yoktu. Yarının yıldızı zaten kendisi olacaktı.

"Şef Cha!" Hyejung neşeyle ona sarıldığında Hakyeon da gülümsedi. "Gelmişsin!" Hemen geri çekilip Hakyeon'un tebriğini ve çiçeğini kabul etti.

Hongbin şakayla karışık bir 'izin verirsen sevgilimi tebrik edeceğim' bakışı atarak araya girdiğinde hep birlikte gülüştüler. "Tebrik ederim sevgilim."   
  
  


\-----  
  
  


Wonshik siyah takımının cebine koyduğu eliyle sahnede dikilirken Hongbin'e baktı ve başıyla işaret etti. Hongbin hala emin değildi ve törenden önce Wonshik'in odasında gergince oturduğunda konuştuklarını hatırladı. Sanki evlenen Wonshik değil de oymuş gibi tüm gerginlik onun üzerindeydi.

_"Düğününüzde bunu saygısız gibi yapmak istediğimden emin değilim." demişti Hongbin oturduğu yerden kalkıp. O esnada aynada oyalanan Wonshik arkasını dönmüş ve kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Sana fikri veren zaten bendim. Saygısızlık falan değil bu."_

Hongbin elini gri ceketinin cebine atıp platformdan inen Hyeri'yi izledi. Sade gelinliği yeterince süslü bir duvakla tamamlanmış ona mütevazi bir hava katan topuz yapılmış saçları olgun ve mutlu bir kadın görüntüsünü tamamlamıştı. Az önce biten tören artık dağılmak üzereydi ve planlanan son şey Hongbin'in yapmak üzere olduğu şeydi. Hyeri şu batı icadı çiçek atma meselesinden pek hoşlanmasa da bunu yapmak istiyor gibi elindeki çiçeği salladı fakat her şey oyunun parçasıydı, Hongbin biliyordu.

Gözleri bir süre kalabalık arasında Hyejung'u aradı. Neredeydi bu kız? Onun da böyle şeyleri sevmediğini biliyordu, ama Wonshik'in dahiyane planının işlemesi için Hyejung'un Hyeri'ye yakın olması gerekiyordu.

Buraya arkadaşlarını tebrik eden mutlu bir çift olarak erkenden gelmişlerdi. Tören başlayana kadar Hyeri'nin yanında olduğundan haberdardı. Hyejung, günlük hayatta pek renkli giyinmediği gibi bugün de kıyafetini beyaz-gri-siyah renk skalasından seçmiş ve koyu gri omuzlarından düşüp yere kadar dökülen sade bir elbiseyi aşağıdan topladığı topuzla tamamlamıştı. 

Hongbin de günün ve planlarının ağırlığı ile açık gri bir takımı siyah bir gömlekle tamamlayarak ceketinin cebine ekoseli desenli bir mendil kondurmuştu. Saçlarını havaya kaldırmış, kravat takmaktan kaçınarak ilk iki düğmesini açıkta bırakmıştı. Genç ve aranan şirket başkanı görüntüsünü tamamlıyordu ve törende olmayan Jung Taekwoon'un boşluğunu tek başına dolduruyordu.

Kalabalığın arkasına yönelip sevgilisi için biraz daha etrafa bakındı. Onu arkada Hakyeon'un yanında gördüğünde, planını Hakyeon'la da paylaşmadığı için pişman olmuştu. Hyeri ve Hongbin bir anlığına göz göze geldiğinde Hongbin derin bir nefes alarak bundan vaz geçtiğini belirtmeye çalıştı ve başını iki yana salladı. Zaten böyle olsun istemiyordu ki. Böyle şatafatlı ve göstrişli işlere ihtiyacı yoktu.

_Geçen ay Wonshik'e, Hyejung'a mezun olduktan sonra evlenme teklif edeceğini söylediğinde Wonshik hemen atılmıştı. "Neden bizim düğünde yapmıyorsun o zaman?"_

Ani bir kararla Hyeri'nin çiçeğine ödünç verdiği beyaz gülü alıp teşekkür etti ve kalabalığın arasından en arkaya doğru yol aldı. Bunu bugün yapacaktı ama bu şekilde değil. Gülü ve kutuyu bir arada tuttuğu elini arkasında tutarak sakince gülümsemeye çalıştı. Hala hiçbir şeyin farkında olmadan Hakyeon'la sohbet eden Hyejung'un yanına geldiğinde ikisine de selam verdi. Tek dileği Wonshik, Hyeri ya da bir başkasının onu ele vermemesiydi. Muhtemelen gülü Hyeri'den aldığında ne yapmayı planladığını salonda buna şahit olan herkes anlamıştı.

"Neredeydin sevgilim? Şef Cha bana sıkıcı hapis anılarını anlatıyor." Gülerek Hakyeon'a döndüğünde Hakyeon da gülüp başını başka yöne çevirdi ve eliyle ona bakmamasını işaret etti. Kabul ediyordu, sıkıcıydı. Sıkıcı bir iki yıl.

Hongbin gerginliğini belli etmemek için aklında kurduğundan başka cümlelerin ağzından çıkmasına izin vermek istemedi. "Hyejung, biraz hava almaya çıkalım mı?" dedi arkadaki balkonu gösterip. İkisi arasında özel bir an istiyordu. Kimsenin karışmasına ve yardımına ihtiyacı yoktu. 

Hyejung itiraz etmek ve Hakyeon'u da çağırmak üzereyken konuyu az da olsa çakmaya başlayan Hakyeon onu destekledi. "Siz gidip hava alın ben de çok susadım, gidip su bulacağım."

Bunun üzerine Hyejung onu onaylayıp Hongbin'in önünden balkona ilerledi. Anın özelleşmesi konusunda gerçekten pişmanlıklar içinde olan Hongbin balkona çıktıkları an arkadan kapıyı kapatmış ve anlamsız bakışlarını ona sunan sevgilisine dönüp gülümsemişti.

_Neydi o Wonshik'in yazdığı konuşma metni? Kimin umrundaydı?_

"Bu gece konuşamayacağım sanırım." dedi boğazını temizlemeden önce. "Tek söyleyebileceğim cümle..." zar zor sakladığı elini çıkarıp ona beyaz gülü uzattı. "Seni seviyorum."

Hyejung gülümseyip güle uzandı, bazen Hongbin'in aklına gelen bu küçük sürprizlere ihtiyacı olmadığını söylemişti. Ona yalnızca gülümsemesi yeterliydi. Birlikte oldukları herhangi bir anda gözlerine bakıp gülümsemesi her şeye bedeldi ancak Hongbin şimdi gülümsemek yerine korkarak bakıyordu gözlerine. 

Gülü ondan almak için sapını kavradı fakat Hongbin gülü ona vermek yerine serçe parmağını kaldırıp gülün sapına geçirdiği iki yüzüğün onun eline düşmesini sağladı.

Genç kızın yüzünde olumsuz izler görmediğinde, işte ancak o zaman gülümseyebildi genç adam. Böylece sorusu da Hyejung için anlam kazandı.

"Benimle, paylaştığın günler gibi tüm ömrünü de paylaşır mısın Hyejung?"

Hyejung konuşmak yerine ona sıkıca sarıldı. Aralarındaki hiçbir şey bir _evet_ e ya da bir _hayır_ a bağlı değildi. Onunla tüm ömrünü paylaşmak istiyordu. 

Hongbin biraz eğilip kendine sarılan sevgilisinin alnındaki saçları çekerek dudaklarını alnına bastırdı. Hyejung bir heyecanla kıkırdayıp geri çekilirken avucunda tuttuğu diğerine kıyasla daha büyük olan yüzüğü onun parmaklarına geçirmek için elini tuttu. Kelimeler yerini gülüşmelere bıraktığı o anda, ikisi de cevabın evet olduğunu çoktan biliyordu.

Hongbin gülümsemesini söndürmeden daha sakin bir ifadeyle Hyejung'un elini tuttu ve yüzüğü parmağına geçirirken yalnızca gözlerine baktı. Asla unutmak istemediği bir anı gibi aklına kazımıştı. Gülüşmeleri en sonunda yalnızca bir gülümsemeye dönüştüğünde birbirlerine baktılar. Hongbin, sanki Hyejung'un gözleriyle konuşuyor gibi eğilip sıkıca belini tuttu. Hyejung onun omuzlarından tutunurken dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırdı ve ona seni seviyorum demenin en sevdiği yoluyla yanıt verdi.

**-끝-  
**


End file.
